<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【茜言万雨】红 by CitrusOranges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049362">【茜言万雨】红</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges'>CitrusOranges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/F, OOC, 未婚未育单身设定, 私设一堆, 茜A雨O, 魔改颜色梗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AO爱情故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO世界观但私设一堆。<br/>魔改色盲梗：遇到真爱前Alpha和Omega性别的人只能看见黑白的世界，直到遇见真爱才会看到颜色，并且颜色深浅会随着爱的程度而改变。如果没有了爱，能看见的颜色又会逐渐变为黑白，如果爱人死去则会完全回到色盲状态。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蹭蹭冒火。张雨绮觉得自己的头发都要烧起来了，她快气死了。为什么呢，因为万茜。</p><p>张雨绮16岁的时候就在期待，遇到一个合适的Alpha，她会因为这个Alpha看到世间的颜色，Alpha也因为她才可以看到色彩，接着他们顺理成章坠入爱河。</p><p>可是等到26岁了，张雨绮的眼前还是像黑白电影一样。她当然知道世间不止是灰白，她知道自己的眼睛和头发是黑色，知道自己的皮肤很白，知道嘴唇是不同深浅的红色。她知道天是蓝色，海也是蓝色，草地则是绿色……可是知道又有什么用，她买过色彩方面的书籍，努力辨认过每种颜色，可是再怎么看，始终还是不同深浅度的黑白灰罢了。</p><p>她甚至觉得羞耻。每天需要带一个助理在她身边帮她辨别色彩，真的很羞耻。在他们这个圈子里，很多人早就不需要了，可是她还是需要。</p><p>张雨绮真的不明白，为什么无法遇到让自己心动的人。以往好多次，她都有错觉，想自己是不是爱上谁谁谁了。可是没有，因为眼前还是黑白灰的，她再怎么努力尝试着去爱，生理反应都是诚实的。她可以去和他们做爱，可是眼前的颜色不会骗她，没颜色就是没颜色，她只能看到灰蒙蒙的世界。</p><p>直到遇到万茜。</p><p>她那天本就没休息好，头昏昏沉沉的，强打着精神喝了一杯苦得不行的美式，才有了点活力。跟大家一个个问了好，转头准备去另一边时，看到一个倚靠在墙边的女人。</p><p>有一瞬间，她感觉那个女人身上闪了一缕光过去。那颜色好像有别于前三十年看到的灰蒙蒙的世界，她不知道那是什么。张雨绮揉了揉眼睛，心想着怕不是困迷糊了，眼前都出现幻象了。她眯着眼睛，再看向周围，还是单调的色彩。再看向她，她是黑白的。</p><p>真的是困晕了热晕了，不管了，张雨绮想着。她拉过吴昕的手，叫她给她引荐一下。那个人老远就注意到她过来，她带着笑看她，张雨绮便握住她的手，感觉到她的温度。</p><p>这个女人好特别啊，张雨绮不自然地抬手把头发撩回耳后。她突然觉得自己跟万茜握过手之后更热了。这个房间本来就很热，为什么好像自己更热得发昏，于是手上连连扇着风，脚下下意识离万茜远了一步。</p><p>有一搭没一搭聊了一会儿，张雨绮终于定下心，想起了信息素这回事。在满屋子浓烈的香水味儿中仔细分辨了一下，却闻不到什么。整个房间里有30个女人，Alpha和Omega都把自己的味道掩盖得很好，抑制剂加上香水，根本没办法让人知道她们的性别。</p><p>也是，自己不也一样吗，抑制剂加大剂量地打，生怕被哪个Alpha闻到自己的味道。漂亮又甜美的Omega，如果被哪个心怀不轨的Alpha闻到气味，之后真的不知道该怎么收场。</p><p>所有人都会猜测张雨绮的性别，那么张扬甚至带着点攻击性的长相，眉眼间都是外放的野性，加上她我行我素的性格，俨然是个小狮子一样的Alpha。</p><p>可惜她不是。</p><p>张雨绮也很郁闷，为什么不是Alpha？分化完那段时间她气得直哭，跟妈妈嚷嚷着再也不想出门，她讨厌自己是Omega，她不希望自己是Omega，即便是个Beta也好啊。可是接受了自己的性别之后，她发现只要抑制剂打得足，别人都觉得她是Alpha，她完全没有担忧的必要。</p><p>于是Omega张雨绮开始寻找自己的Alpha，可是她看男人的眼光不行，有的她觉得已经挺喜欢了，但就是没有哪个男人能让她看到颜色。长此以往张雨绮也嫌烦了，发情期的时候有Alpha就找Alpha，没Alpha就自己动手或者打抑制剂。</p><p>发情期应该在下个月，这次来的时候抑制剂也打够了，应该不会有太大问题。张雨绮是这么安慰自己的，但是候场的时候她突然感觉全身都不对劲了。她太紧张了，而且……万茜，万茜在她旁边，她再一次感觉自己好热。</p><p>操，怎么回事。</p><p>她们不熟，张雨绮背对她坐着，她很努力地嗅了嗅空气，没有什么味道，没有信息素的味道。万茜身上的香水味也很淡，张雨绮闻不出她是Alpha还是Omega，或许她是个Beta也说不定。</p><p>那就讨个拥抱吧，离她近点的话不知道能不能闻到。“谁给我个拥抱啊？”碎碎念起来，身后的人果然动了。张雨绮带着点小心思得逞的笑，接住了万茜的拥抱，和她的手一样温暖的拥抱。</p><p>贴近她脖颈的那瞬间，张雨绮闻到了一丝似有若无的薄荷味，属于Alpha的味道。</p><p>她是Alpha，我靠，她是Alpha。张雨绮更热了。</p><p>万茜却好像什么都没感觉到似的，修长漂亮的手指搭在她背上，笑着轻轻拍她：“可以，可以。”</p><p>我不可以，张雨绮想，你是Alpha，我不可以。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张雨绮唱完歌，拿到分数听完点评，接着去休息室，坐到座位上。她感觉越来越不对劲，潮热和下身的不适感一阵一阵涌上来。心一下沉了下去，这回惨了。</p><p>因为万茜，张雨绮发情了。张雨绮在心里狂骂自己一百遍，干嘛没事去要拥抱，况且都已经闻到她是Alpha了，怎么还鬼迷心窍讨了第二个拥抱。这不是自己作的么，张雨绮快被自己气死了。</p><p>不行，她再坐在这儿就要出事了，得快点喊助理送抑制剂过来。于是张雨绮在万茜来这个房间之前冲了出去。</p><p>到达洗手间的时候，她的腿已经在打颤了，下面湿得一塌糊涂。只能赶忙把自己锁进隔间里，坐在马桶盖上拼命回忆各种缓解发情的呼吸法，可是脑子里一团浆糊似的，越呼吸气息越乱。她完全没想到这次发情期会提前，刚刚太紧张了，再加上万茜信息素的味道引起了她生理上的波动，发情期说来就来了。</p><p>呼吸逐渐变得困难，如果她看得见颜色的话，这会儿她看看镜子，一定会看到自己脸上不正常的潮红。但是她不能伸手去摸自己，那样太难堪了，她必须等助理过来。</p><p>洗手间的门咔哒一声响，张雨绮平复了一口气。刚想喊助理的名字，就闻到了一股薄荷味。那味道淡却清冽，并没有什么攻击性，可是就是能让张雨绮的体温再高一度。</p><p>整个洗手间都安静了，张雨绮是大气不敢喘一个，她真不知道自己是怎么忍得住的。这么难受了，却还能憋住呼吸，她真是佩服自己。不过她也知道这是做无用功，万茜一个Alpha，能闻不出这儿有个Omega吗？她只是希望万茜能识相点，别开口问话。如果她猜出来是自己，那就希望自己没有显得太惨吧，刚认识一天就碰上对方发情的场景……即便隔着一扇门都感觉得到尴尬啊。</p><p>更别提……她是因为她发情的。</p><p>其实也没有几秒钟，但是张雨绮感觉整个脑门都是汗了，又是咔哒一声，她听到万茜出去了。“呼——”张雨绮长舒了一口气，抹了一把额头上的汗水，可是手还没放下来，又听到开门声。</p><p>“咳……对不起，那个，需要帮助吗？”</p><p>操！张雨绮感觉眼前一阵发黑，目光所及之处仿佛都蒙上一层雾了。万茜信息素的味道本来就没散尽，她竟然又进来了，什么毛病啊这人！</p><p>“不要！出去！”张雨绮本就有点烟嗓，这会儿一张嘴，发出的声音更是嘶哑得吓人。万茜愣了一下，又说了一声“对不起”，就赶忙退了出去。</p><p>合上门的时候，万茜发觉自己嘴角不自觉地带了点笑。</p><p>她也是来打抑制剂的，她怕如果不盖盖气味，等会儿张雨绮回去又要遭罪。刚才张雨绮扑进她的怀里，她就闻到她身上试图用香水味掩盖的奶油味了。她也闻过不少Omega信息素的味道，这么甜的还真是第一次见。性吸引力是不可避免的，万茜的手指在这个小奶油泡芙一样精致漂亮的Omega背上多流连了一会儿。</p><p>这不像她。万茜对待Omega向来是礼貌的，再冲动也会克制住自己，征求到Omega的同意才会碰对方。可是……这是她自己要抱的啊，万茜想着，也不能完全怪我吧。</p><p>而且，她还把自己弄得也有点情绪不对了。张雨绮上场后，万茜还不经意地抬手闻了闻指尖，天啊，她的信息素不仅仅是奶油的味道，还带着点草莓的甜……万茜明明不喜欢太甜的食物，可是这时候手心却开始出汗了，这直接导致后面上台她发挥不稳，和弦弹错。她也感觉到，自己的薄荷味开始往外散了。</p><p>回到休息室，发现张雨绮没在，万茜心里一紧，随便找了位置坐了，侧身小声问了身边的人：“哎亲爱的，张雨绮呢？她不是在我前面吗？”“嗯？雨绮姐呀？我刚看她急急忙忙出去了。”</p><p>猜到她会情绪不稳定，没想到居然在自己过来前出去了，那八成是……发情了。没想到她会因为自己发情，万茜叹了口气，可是她有什么办法，张雨绮自己要她抱的，难道要她在镜头面前拒绝她吗？</p><p>等了一两分钟还没见她回来，万茜便也站起身，从口袋里摸了手机出来，边往外走边给助理发消息，叫助理带抑制剂过来。</p><p>张雨绮果然在洗手间里缩着，因为万茜一推开门就闻到她那股甜得要命的奶油味了。她什么也没听到，但是她能感觉到张雨绮的窒息，万茜犹豫了一下，退了出去，可是又有点担心她，门还没关紧呢就又推开来。</p><p>结果……结果只得到了张雨绮的怒吼。万茜有点想笑，她真的是长了见识。从没见过这么甜的Omega，也从没见过这么凶的Omega。但她也真的觉得对不起她，只好道了歉又推门出去。</p><p>万茜没敢走远，就靠在门旁边的墙上等着，她害怕有其他人过来，万一不巧来了个Alpha，张雨绮会很危险的。</p><p>张雨绮和万茜的助理是前后脚赶到的，万茜没见过张雨绮的助理，但看小姑娘神色匆匆的拎个包跑来，也估摸到是她的助理了。“你来找人送那个是吗？”尽管猜到她是张雨绮的助理，万茜还是伸手握住了门把手。小助理点点头，上气不接下气地答：“是的，茜姐，不好意思啊……雨绮姐……紧急情况。”</p><p>万茜点了下头，松开手，示意小助理赶紧进去。这时候她的助理也跑过来了。万茜是个Alpha，没什么好顾忌的，她也怕走远了不安全，反正这里没摄像头，便直接在洗手间门口把抑制剂打了。</p><p>张雨绮的情况显然比万茜想象的还要严重一点，她比她还晚一分钟才打完抑制剂。小助理从洗手间出来，看到万茜还在，赶紧低头道谢：“谢谢茜姐！那个，我们家雨绮姐的事……能不能拜托您……”万茜马上领会了她的意思：“我不会跟人说的，放心吧。她还要一会儿是吧？那我先走了。”小助理又道了谢，目送着万茜的背影消失在拐角处。</p><p>张雨绮出来的时候已经恢复了正常，不过脸上的妆也花了，只好要小助理给她补了点妆。借着这会儿，气息终于完全平复下来。</p><p>这没事了，张雨绮又憋着一肚子的气，就骂骂咧咧起来：“真他妈要了老娘的命了，真是的，我怎么搞的……我回去了啊，你也快回去吧。”小助理应了一声，又叫住她：“姐，万茜姐说了，不会把你的事情跟人说的。”</p><p>“啥玩意儿？”张雨绮差点又两眼一黑撅过去。小助理认认真真回答道：“姐，刚刚我没来的时候万茜姐怕你出事，一直站门口守着门的，我猜她知道里面是你了，才跟她说不要告诉别人的，你别生气啊……”</p><p>“……行行行，知道了，你快回去吧。”张雨绮捏了捏眉心。</p><p>张雨绮想，作为一个Alpha，万茜这个人倒还蛮善良的嘛。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>至于后来张雨绮为什么又因为万茜生气。</p><p>回到休息室，她不敢跟万茜对视，万茜似乎有意要跟她说话，但被她回避开了。她怕呀，她不知道万茜已经打了抑制剂了，她害怕会闻到她清冽的薄荷味。再节外生枝她可受不起了，可不能再打抑制剂了，那样不仅要给别人发现，身体也吃不消。</p><p>所以，选组的时候张雨绮看都没看万茜那组。她本来就不怎么会唱歌，况且还有一个知道自己是Omega的Alpha在那里，这不是明摆着会羊入虎口吗。她聪明着呢，才不会去送死。</p><p>张雨绮没和万茜一个组，这让万茜倒也放下心来。她也不希望这个有点凶巴巴的Omega过来，刚刚的事情发生得太突然太奇怪了。她不知道是她们俩都太紧张了还是什么，反正她是真的不明白在打过抑制剂的情况下，她们怎么还会闻到对方的信息素。这要是在一个组，同吃同住，一起练习，再出什么岔子，可是会被其他人发现的。万茜倒无所谓自己的性别被人知道，可是她怕张雨绮介意。</p><p>初舞台的录制进行到凌晨，大家都累得够呛，拖着疲惫的身体回到宿舍，张雨绮真的只想扑上床睡个昏天黑地。可是不行，她不能让人看出来异样，只要没有人睡觉，她就绝对不做第一个睡觉的人！</p><p>张雨绮最近是真的忙，又要拍戏又要练歌练舞，连轴转对一个Omega来说本就不是易事，没想到发情期还提前来了。还好，明后天录完她就可以走了。她现在真的就是后悔，不知道当时脑子怎么想的，说接就接了这节目。</p><p>等到大家终于准备歇着了，张雨绮一个百米冲刺迫不及待扑上了床，可是刚把被子盖好，枕边的手机就亮了。</p><p>我靠谁啊？！张雨绮恨不得吼出来。忍着怒火，缩在被子里解锁了一看，是万茜的好友申请。她恨不得翻个白眼，这个人把她搞得这么惨，怎么还来加她。但是吧，毕竟也算同事，总不能拒绝。点了通过，也不知道说什么好，气哄哄的把手机反盖在床上，拉好了被子就闭上了眼睛。</p><p>竟然睡不着，难道那杯美式的咖啡因还发挥着作用？张雨绮努力的数着绵羊，数着数着感觉脑子里的绵羊身上又闪过了一道奇怪的光，那是看见万茜第一眼时闪过的光。那到底是什么？是……是颜色吗？</p><p>如果摄像机是夜视的，这会儿应该就会拍到张雨绮在黑暗中猛地睁大眼睛的画面。一双漂亮的眼睛忽闪忽闪亮起了好奇的光，她一把拿起了手机，但还没来得及按亮，就看屏幕先亮了起来。</p><p>妈的，又是谁啊？！差点把老娘弄瞎。</p><p>张雨绮眯着眼睛解锁了手机，一看，好嘛，怎么又是那个Alpha。她之前帮忙守门的行为在张雨绮这儿攒下的一点点好感，现在是消失殆尽了。</p><p>“Hi！你还好吗？今天真的对不起，我不知道是不是抑制剂用得不太够，早上我走得急，上台前我又太紧张了……实在是对不起，我不是故意的，请你不要误会我。”</p><p>她为什么……她真不像个Alpha。要不是因为发情这件事是真实存在的，张雨绮大概要以为她是个Omega了。对Omega这么温柔，在自己发情的情况下还能克制住不碰自己，还帮忙守着门……唉，也是我自个儿作的，非要去抱她干嘛呢？</p><p>“我没事了。谢谢你帮我守着门。”</p><p>张雨绮发出这条信息，思考了一会儿，手指又点了下去。“请问你今天刚到的时候，穿的是什么颜色的衣服？”打完这行字，立刻又觉得不妥，赶快删掉。万一人家跟自己一样也还是色盲呢？又或者人家早就有自己的Omega，早就能看到颜色了呢？总之不管哪种情况，问这句话都不太好。</p><p>她刚删完，就接到了万茜的回信。“好的，没事。不早了，快睡吧，晚安！”后面还跟了一个很可爱的小兔子表情包。</p><p>张雨绮发出灵魂质疑，这真的是一个Alpha吗？她忍着笑回了句“晚安”后放下了手机。思来想去还是决定不问颜色的事情了，多一事不如少一事，赶紧录完她还得赶紧回去拍戏呢。</p><p>接下来的一天还比较顺利，除了看到万茜摸海陆的脸有点不爽之外，其他倒也没什么。不过张雨绮觉得自己也没什么资格不爽，她和那个Alpha除了握手和拥抱，其他时候她碰都没碰过自己，凭什么就不准她碰别人了？</p><p>可是当她坐上赶往片场的高铁，静下心来翻看大群里的消息，看到她们叽叽喳喳着说万茜姐姐好呀，没事还会摸摸其他姐姐的脸啦，给组员扒虾啦，甚至还有人po了她们搂搂抱抱照片的时候，张雨绮再次冒火了。她不明白为什么自己心里那个无名火蹭蹭往上烧，但她就觉得，怎么？老娘这样的Omega不香吗，引不起你的兴趣吗？性吸引力那么强烈了你都不来勾引我，反而去和一些辨别不出属性的……</p><p>万茜到底怎么想的，她到底怎么想的啊。</p><p>张雨绮想着想着，自己也不敢想了，她一拍脑袋，叫自己赶快停下来。怎么回事，她平时一般是不会主动去引诱Alpha的，可是这个Alpha让她的……某种想法变得很强烈。</p><p>但是万茜在她眼中也是黑白的。那么大概只是性吸引力比较强烈吧，在看到颜色这件事上，张雨绮本来就不抱什么希望了。</p><p>万茜那样的Alpha，没攻击性，彬彬有礼对谁都好，大家都愿意亲近她，她肯定早就有Omega了吧。想到这儿张雨绮无奈的笑了笑，自己这性子，之前出了那么些个新闻，任谁猜都会猜她是Alpha啊。万茜看上去那么温柔，知道了自己是Omega又能怎么样，她肯定不喜欢自己这个类型。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“茜茜姐不回上海吗？”</p><p>“不回了，我最近也没什么事，就待长沙。”</p><p>张雨绮盯着群里这两句话出神。万茜是上海的？她的手不自觉地点开了搜索引擎。不是，她是湖南人。哦——那看来她住在上海。</p><p>张雨绮心里暗暗记下了这件事。</p><p>张雨绮是谁啊？就算再不自信她也要试一试的。既然同住上海，那好嘛，以后说不定还有机会一起出去玩玩。她就不信了，过去的十几年里，只要她想，她看上的Alpha保准都会上她的床。万茜有什么特别的，再说了，她们俩的生理反应可不会骗人，明明是相互吸引的，她只要有心去试探，就不信万茜会拒绝她。</p><p>在这点上她倒是真不像个Omega，一点没有Omega该有的服从性，跟温顺更搭不上边。再凶狠再有侵略性的Alpha，想上她的床也必须得到她的同意。不然张雨绮就动粗，哪个Alpha敢不经同意动她，得先打得过她。张雨绮自己也觉得奇怪，怎么自己就那么不像个Omega呢？体力也比一般Omega要好，脾气也比一般Omega大得多，意志力之类的就更不用提，她见过的Omega，没有能比得上她的。</p><p>曾经有一次她和她的Alpha吵架，因为愤怒这类情绪也会影响到发情，所以她吵着架发情了。很不是时候。</p><p>因为是她的Alpha伴侣，那么即便没有标记她，出于一个Alpha的责任心，肯定是第一时间就会去帮助她。可是张雨绮拒绝了，身体忍受着发情期带来的折磨，踉踉跄跄冲进房间，把自己锁起来，边给自己打抑制剂边隔着门板痛骂她的Alpha在某某事情上不知道体贴自己。</p><p>Alpha：“那我起码现在体贴了啊，我得帮你……”</p><p>张雨绮大怒：“滚！吵架的时候还想着要上我，你有多远滚多远！”</p><p>就是这样一个Omega，每天又要拍戏又要学跳舞练唱歌，她同为Omega的演员同事看了都心疼，她自己跟个没事儿人一样，每天时间表安排得满满当当的。</p><p>知道她性别的人都要感叹一句，张雨绮这个人，真不是一般Alpha能治得住的。</p><p>终于快要一公了，张雨绮匆匆收拾了行李赶去长沙。说不累是假的，可是一想到又能见到那个自己很感兴趣的Alpha，她又跟打了鸡血一样，精神得仿佛能再拍个几天几夜的戏。</p><p>挎着个小黄包跟队员一起进到房子里的时候，她马上就锁定了万茜的位置，但是她也不敢万茜走哪儿就盯哪儿，那样的话被镜头拍到就惨了。于是张雨绮想，不能一直盯着，那老娘过去搭话总可以吧，几十个人呢，我搭话搭得光明正大，才不怕人拍我。</p><p>说到做到的张雨绮马上就去了，手上端着杯香槟，还没迈开步子呢，就看到金莎踏上了万茜坐着的那个飘窗的木质台阶。张雨绮咬了咬牙，怎么搭个话还有人抢先呢，那个姑娘一看就是个Omega，温温柔柔的，还很漂亮，印象中好像她还和万茜同组……</p><p>不敢想不敢想，张雨绮又一巴掌拍了拍自己的脑袋。不管，有人在也可以去搭话啊，这么一想着，她就继续往那儿走过去。上来就是大咧咧的跟两人“嗨”了一声，差点把金莎吓着。万茜本是侧着坐的，没看到张雨绮，听到她的声音才回头。她愣了一下，笑起来：“你也来了。”说着就微微抬起身子，靠金莎近了一点，挪了个位置给张雨绮。</p><p>张雨绮一点儿不客气，一屁股坐了，笑眯眯的又跟金莎打一遍招呼，然后才回万茜：“我得来呀，签了合同不来，我还想不想吃饭了。”</p><p>万茜笑了笑，还没说话，金莎就问起张雨绮拍戏的事情，正好也不怕没话题了，张雨绮就一边喝酒一边跟金莎闲扯了起来。万茜坐在两人中间，倒也没什么尴尬的，毕竟也是演员，还是能搭上话的。</p><p>话题绕来绕去的，终于聊到了各自的老家，正好话头又落在张雨绮这儿，她抿了一口香槟，顺势就问了一直想问的：“哎我们几个是不是都住上海啊？”</p><p>“我住上海啊。”万茜应了，说话间抬眼看了看她。</p><p>张雨绮得到了想要的答复。接下来她就有些心不在焉了，有一搭没一搭地聊着，其实基本上都神游着去盘算以后要怎么单独约她出来了，以至于万茜跟她靠得越来越近她都没发现。</p><p>她闻到那股薄荷味的时候，万茜依然一副认真模样在听金莎讲话。张雨绮咬牙切齿腾地站了起来，引来了金莎和万茜疑惑的目光，万茜一脸不明就里的样子，金莎又在旁边，她也不好说什么，只是挤出一个笑容：“对不起啊，突然想起来，我找萌姐有点事儿来着。先不聊了，我过去啦！”</p><p>说着端了已经空了的高脚杯就走，都没给人应答的机会。</p><p>“雨绮这个人好可爱哦，想到哪儿说到哪儿……”金莎看着张雨绮的背影若有所思地说道。万茜没听出她语气里的异样，她抬眼看了看混进人堆里的张雨绮，笑着回道：“是啊，蛮可爱的。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果搞茜1雨0，必须推荐两个很好搞的代餐……感觉单独发帖说代餐不太好，就在这里说了，大家看到的话可以随缘代代！<br/>一个是负能鲨鱼老师和简明子老师企划oc，玉绪和相柳（玉将军和柳娘），玉将军是狼，柳娘是蛇。恐蛇勿搜！<br/>还有一个是五宝老师的亲爱的L，魏巍和丁依。气质有点像所以就很好代！年龄差挺大的，可以代一代……万医生和学生妹小雨！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还好，距离上次发情期没过去太久，张雨绮还能应付过去。她就不懂了，怎么万茜一靠近，她就能闻到她的信息素，别人就好像失去嗅觉了一样？她敢肯定这几十个漂亮女人里有不止一个Omega，但是她们怎么都没什么反应……大概这就是我命中注定要上的Alpha吧！张雨绮在心里握紧了拳头。</p><p>几杯香槟又几杯红酒下肚，张雨绮有点迷糊了，但她的酒量还是不错的，也不上脸，这点酒对她来说，充其量就是起到个提神的作用，不至于让她晕，只是让她精神头更好。于是她一会儿趴在地上学人家跳女团舞，一会儿又跟队友牵着手乱舞，逗得满屋子人笑。</p><p>她偶尔瞥一眼万茜，会看到她目不转睛地看着自己，她跟别人一样，也笑得很开心。张雨绮就想，好啊，这回上钩了吧。</p><p>闹腾够了，自己那组也表演完了，张雨绮消停下来。她坐在了万茜的对面，隔着茶几，端着杯红酒看她，等着听她们组唱歌。</p><p>万茜想着陈松伶的腿受了伤，正好这首歌也没什么动作，干脆就坐着唱吧。于是她起了头，唱着“只想记得被你抱着温热的感受”，看向了坐在对面的张雨绮。</p><p>只想记得，被你抱着，温热的感受。</p><p>她看着她。</p><p>这个时候，张雨绮眼前灰蒙蒙的景象中，掠过了一抹她从没见过的颜色。</p><p>她最近太累了，隐形眼镜也不戴了，稍微远一点就看不清东西，这会儿万茜的脸在她眼里也有点模糊。可是那一抹颜色却真真切切出现在那里。她眨了眨眼，那抹颜色还在那里。</p><p>那是红色。</p><p>张雨绮知道，因为她知道人类的唇色是红颜色。</p><p>张雨绮突然感觉自己的眼泪毫无预兆的涌上来，她猛地一抽鼻子，努力把泪水压下去，故作轻松地伸手给她们打起了拍子。可是后面她也听不太清楚了，她只是有意无意瞟着万茜的脸。那抹颜色还在，还在她唇上。</p><p>那是她世界里唯一的亮色，三十多年来，她第一次见到黑白灰以外的颜色。</p><p>这一首歌唱完，万茜整个人在张雨绮眼里已经鲜明了起来。她不知道万茜的衣服是什么颜色，那些颜色看起来还朦朦胧胧的，还是蒙着层灰调，但她确定那不是灰白色。</p><p>张雨绮不敢再多看，她怕别人注意到，也怕万茜注意到。但她知道自己必须找个机会单独跟她谈谈，她必须告诉万茜，自己因为她看见了颜色。</p><p>接下来的时间是要各组团建，因为房间不够，万茜她们组被安排回她们自己的宿舍去了。张雨绮跟着队员一起坐下，心却不在这里了，话也少了，只是不停地喝着红酒。</p><p>除万茜以外的一切都是黑白的，所以她现在只想去找万茜。</p><p>好不容易捱到回去，因为想找万茜说话，所以张雨绮下车后故意走在了几个队员后面，张萌注意到她在最后走得慢吞吞的，便回头喊她：“雨绮？”张雨绮挥挥手：“萌姐，我在外面打个电话，你们先回吧，别等我。”“哦！好！”</p><p>在五号宿舍不远处站定，张雨绮点开了和万茜的对话框。</p><p>“可不可以出来一下？我有事想问你。”</p><p>“……？你在哪儿？”</p><p>“你们楼门口。”</p><p>万茜犹豫了一下，还是找了个借口跑了出来。张雨绮就在几米开外的绿化带旁站着。万茜边向她走过去，边开口问道：“就你一个人吗？”</p><p>“唔……万茜……”张雨绮突然挥着手，作势要拉着万茜。万茜赶忙加快了步子，手也伸了过去：“怎么了？”张雨绮一只手摁着胸口，一只手指了指站在远处路灯下的摄像，然后嘴里含混不清地说：“万茜……我想吐……”</p><p>万茜闻到了张雨绮身上的酒气，她立刻会了意，向跟着她们的摄像走过去：“师傅，雨绮喝多了不太舒服，您先回去吧，就别拍了。我照顾她就行，待会儿我送她回去。”摄像只得识趣地点点头，收拾好设备准备离开。</p><p>万茜道了谢，回头再看张雨绮，好嘛，没事儿人一样杵在那儿，哪是刚才那副晕晕乎乎的模样。万茜在心里笑自己，居然被她骗了，果然是演员，只要想演就能排一出戏来。</p><p>她走回她身边：“怎么？这会儿没事了？”</p><p>“没事了，”张雨绮笑起来，“万茜，我想问你个事儿。你今天穿的什么颜色的衣服？”</p><p>“啊？”万茜愣了一下。</p><p>“你不知道什么颜色吗？”张雨绮也愣了，但没等万茜回答，她又问：“万茜，你……你有Omega吗？”</p><p>万茜看着她的眼睛，老老实实地回答：“没有。”</p><p>“哦——那你，那你抱抱我行吗？”虽然是问句，但张雨绮不是在征求她的意见，她已经伸手了。万茜无奈地笑了起来：“你不怕抱出事来？”</p><p>“能有什么事？不会的！那天的事情还没好好谢谢你……过来，抱抱我。”这时候她的信息素和她的话一样，张扬地释放出来。万茜闻到了，酒味里出现了一股淡淡的奶油味。是她信息素的味道，甜是甜了点，但很好闻。</p><p>万茜看得出来，虽然没要吐，但她是真的有点喝醉了。抱就抱吧，于是把人搂进怀里，下巴搁在她的肩上，贴着她的长发，万茜闭上了眼睛。</p><p>她的身体柔软温热，散发着甜蜜的气味。像块刚从烤箱里拿出来就抹了新鲜奶油缀了漂亮草莓的蛋糕胚，还冒着温暖的热气。</p><p>她信息素的味道真是该死的甜。</p><p>“万茜，你也看不到颜色吗？”张雨绮的声音不合时宜的在她耳边响起。万茜松开了她。</p><p>张雨绮离了她的怀抱，皱了皱眉，退开半步去看万茜的脸，却发现她避开了自己的目光。她不想回答这个问题。张雨绮乱成一团的脑子里努力拎清了一件事——万茜看不到颜色的原因可能跟自己不一样。</p><p>她好奇地看着她，醉眼朦胧的，双手捧上她的脸：“怎么啦，我又不懂事儿了是不是？我问错话了……？”</p><p>“没有。雨绮，我送你回去吧。”万茜握住张雨绮的手腕，把她的手放下去，这时候她终于肯抬眼看着她。</p><p>张雨绮并不生气，只是咧嘴笑着：“叫我小雨！”</p><p>万茜无奈地笑了：“好，小雨。你真的喝醉了，我送你回去吧。”</p><p>“你不愿意说就算啦，对不起……你别生气，我这就走了，”张雨绮拉了拉背包带子，“对了，我是来跟你说……谢谢你，我看到颜色了。”</p><p>“你看到……”</p><p>“我看到了，以前都没有看到过，谢谢你。”说着她又离她近了一步，再次抬起手，她带着奶油甜味的拇指划过万茜的唇。</p><p>“我看到了红色。”拇指停在嘴角，万茜呼吸一滞。</p><p>“我喜欢红色，”张雨绮的声音里突然带了哭腔，“可以亲我一下吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你不是没有Omega吗，亲我一下都不行吗？你知不知道想亲我的Alpha可以从这里排到法国？”张雨绮理直气壮地盯着万茜的嘴。万茜看着她，她都要怀疑自己是不是看错了，刚刚张雨绮的眼里还蓄了点水光，这会儿又不见了，只剩笑意。</p><p>“你不亲我我就不走！”她甚至撅起了嘴。</p><p>“那些排到法国的Alpha，都是你靠耍赖留住的吧，”万茜哑然失笑，在心里扶额，“好吧，亲完就回去，可以吧？”</p><p>张雨绮头点得可快，眼睛也闭上了，乖乖等着她亲。万茜和她差不多高，只好凑近她，拉着她的手腕，贴上了她的唇。怎么清纯得像刚分化的小孩，万茜心里想着。</p><p>张雨绮和预料中的一样，柔软且甜。她很想再亲下去，但是不行，这会儿要是被人看到就完了。</p><p>得到了万茜的吻，张雨绮整个人肉眼可见的更快乐了。她眼睛笑成了两道月牙，不知道为什么，她让万茜想到玩具商店里穿着小纱裙打着精致蝴蝶结的毛绒小熊。</p><p>“我走了，明天见！”小熊蹦蹦跳跳走开了。</p><p>万茜目送着她，看她走到路灯下，却又突然停了脚步。也就是在那一刻，世界在那一瞬间仿佛暂停了一秒。</p><p>接着是缤纷的色彩。它们涌上来了，从四面八方向万茜袭来，像是有人打翻了颜料桶，鲜艳的色彩洪流席卷了万茜眼前的景象。一切都有了颜色。张雨绮有了颜色，她是缤纷的，她穿着洁白的衣裙，背了黄色的背包，看上去温暖又美好。</p><p>久违了的色彩，即便笼罩着夜色，也那么美。被路灯光照得鲜明的绿色植物，砖红色的路面，还有远处泛着普鲁士蓝的天空，天上缀着零星却耀眼的白色光点……这些色彩万茜很久都没有见过了。</p><p>她收回目光，看到张雨绮在路灯下回眸看她。于是她看到了更多——更多关于她的颜色。刚刚亲吻过的甜蜜的红唇，灯光下被染成温暖橘黄的脸颊。她玻璃球一样漂亮的眼睛里流动着她没见过的温暖的色彩。</p><p>“小雨！”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>路灯下的毛绒小熊再次笑弯了眉眼。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张雨绮没想到万茜她们组会这么惨。她想到她们会输，因为看得出抒情很吃亏，可是她没想到她们组会走那么多人。</p><p>马上又要录新的分组，在房间里坐定，张雨绮揉揉眼睛，疲惫都写在脸上。自己这队也输了，走了两个队友，张雨绮倒也没多难过，而且她总觉得没必要把喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，更何况她是真的没跟她们相处多久，大部分时间其实都是在剧组忙。这几天也一直在训练，还要彩排、录采访、录节目。她连自己感情上的事都没来得及处理，更没心思想其他事情。</p><p>前几天团建结束，接着就是练舞，一直没什么机会再和万茜聊天。成年人了，很多时候感情在生活重心排行榜上甚至排不上前三位。被万茜亲过之后，张雨绮已经能看到大部分颜色了，只是颜色还很浅，蒙着灰色调，但起码不再是之前那种空洞的黑白了。</p><p>即便是这样她都没空去找万茜再聊聊，因为实在是太忙了，发消息又感觉很多事情讲不清。两个人忙得团团转，经常是一个发了消息，另一个个把小时后才回信。练开场舞的时候，也不是一个梯队，根本没什么机会凑到一起去。</p><p>万茜出现在门口的时候张雨绮吓了一跳。她心里第一个念头是，作为一个Alpha，怎么能哭得比Omega还惨。但她又赶忙叫自己脑袋里说这句话的小人打住，不能这样说她，不管怎么说俩人也还有继续处下去的意思呢。</p><p>张雨绮迟疑了一会儿，之后跟着大家一起站起来。她有点不知所措，万茜一哭，周围的女孩子全围上去，她站在这个包围圈的外环，动也不是，不动也不是——她总不能硬挤进去大喊“别动我家Alpha”吧。</p><p>她不知道万茜对别人主动的身体接触始终是抵抗的姿态。在她最崩溃的时候，都不希望别人抱她。可很多人都跟她认识，她们都关注和在意她，万茜被簇拥着的时候，张雨绮心中是有生出过自己于她而言也不过如此的想法。</p><p>她更不知道，万茜在找她。她看着面前这个穿着一身白，哭红了脸的Alpha，直直对上了她的目光。</p><p>“我的雨绮宝贝。”</p><p>这几个字撞进张雨绮的脑子，她就什么也顾不上了，甚至都没来得及思考万茜为什么这么明目张胆就伸出了手臂，想要她的拥抱。</p><p>张雨绮觉得自己像个傻瓜。她突然好紧张，被一群还没摸清楚性别的人围在中间，以为自己都捞不着跟她搭一句话，她却自己来了。</p><p>真的紧张得像是没谈过恋爱的小孩，她脑子里飞快地想着怎么办，身体倒是先行动了。亲亲抱抱举高高，这是张雨绮脑子里唯一能想到的。于是踮起脚，一使劲儿，抱起了她的Alpha。</p><p>“我在，我在呢，”张雨绮拍着她的Alpha，“我这不是在呢嘛。”</p><p>万茜眼泪还没擦干净，就笑了出来，还问她：“你劲儿怎么那么大啊？”</p><p>“我练拳击的，是不是很厉害！”张雨绮拇指抹过鼻子，做了个牛哄哄的动作。</p><p>万茜总算是不再哭了。</p><p>到了录制下一环节的时候，万茜想着自己妆也花了，便跟金莎说：“对不起啊，我不想坐在前面。”金莎点了点头：“嗯，那我坐前面吧。”“你别……别一个人坐在这排了，不好看。你跟前面……跟前面的姐姐坐吧。”金莎没说什么，还是点头，对她笑了笑。</p><p>万茜顺理成章地坐到了张雨绮旁边。张雨绮刚刚也没跟她搭几句话，围在万茜跟前的人那么多，她本来都不知道自己该不该过去找她，起身又坐下，坐下又起身的，就为这，都犹豫了好一会儿。</p><p>她觉得万茜好招人喜欢，即使没有散发信息素的味道，都有那么多姐姐在围着她。她又觉得万茜真的哭得好伤心，她也很想过去，但是她又想，别人肯定都以为我和她根本不熟，有什么理由挤到前面去呢，怪尴尬的。</p><p>她完全没想到万茜会抱她，更没想到她会明目张胆蹭到她旁边来坐。</p><p>人们情绪波动很大的时候，信息素会因此释放得更多，味道也往往会扩散得更广，一般情况下抑制剂是遮不住的。但是张雨绮没闻到什么味道，万茜显然是过来之前又打了大剂量的抑制剂，并且喷了香水去混淆气味。现在张雨绮只闻到了她身上的木质调香水味。</p><p>“你……你没事吧？”张雨绮不敢转头看她，只好侧过点身子，偏了偏头，小心翼翼地问她。她用余光看到万茜摇了摇头：“没事……就是，我没想到，我没想到会这么难过……参加这个之前我没有想过这种情况。”</p><p>怎么这么老老实实的呢，而且还说没事，果然是Alpha，哭成这样都要先嘴硬一句，张雨绮在心里念叨起来。“你哭吧，哭完了就没事了，以后还有很多机会在一起玩儿啊。哭出来就好了，不要这么难过啦。”她声音压得很低，语气里满是温柔和怜爱，万茜觉得这会儿的她甚至不太像自己认识的那个张雨绮了。</p><p>万茜“嗯”了一声。张雨绮垂着头，看万茜坐得端端正正，靠近自己的那只手放在膝盖上，另一只手还在擦脸。她想去握她的手，可是又觉得不太合适，手也是抬起又落下。张雨绮觉得自己今天真奇怪，对她来说明明不是什么大事，跟她也确实没什么关系，可这会儿自己就是紧张得像个刚谈恋爱的小姑娘。</p><p>她轻轻叹了口气，觉得好热，也不知道是因为万茜在身边，还是因为刚才蹦蹦跳跳搞得太热了。她没意识到自己的体温又有点升高。</p><p>黄晓明来宣布分组规则时，万茜还在哭，她一想起来就难受，她都要觉得自己不像个Alpha了。万茜真的很喜欢自己的队友，队友里还有她原来的朋友，不过她也确实没想到自己会哭成这样。不应该的，万茜觉得自己总是理性又冷静的，她可是Alpha啊，而且她心里明明清楚只要大家想的话就还能再聚，可眼泪就是停不下来。</p><p>哭多了，头开始发昏，万茜的身子不由得向另一边歪过去，她一手撑着自己，另一只手还是机械性地擦着花成一团的脸。张雨绮感觉到万茜的身子靠过来了，好吧，她自己靠过来的，这不能怪我伸手了。于是她伸长了胳膊，把手放到了Alpha的腿上，她晃了晃。我好像在安慰小孩，她心里这么想着。</p><p>张雨绮没想到万茜会直接靠过来。她愣了一下，又拍了拍万茜的膝盖。“好点儿了吗？”“嗯。”</p><p>都坐到这儿了，还以为张雨绮会安慰一下自己，没想到她叫自己接着哭。真是个特别的Omega。</p><p>好像张雨绮听得见她心里在讲什么似的，万茜听到她轻轻笑了一下：“对不起嘛，我真的不会安慰人，但真的，别哭了，你好歹也是Alpha啊。马上要开始录了，你再哭观众到时候都得看你哭鼻子。”</p><p>万茜笑了一下，应了声好。她也不敢靠太久，不动声色的又坐正了，张雨绮却又歪头凑过来和她讲话。“我们不要在一个组。”她声音仍然压得很低。万茜点头：“嗯。”</p><p>她们有各自的考虑，理由都差不多——害怕两个人在一起会有反应。她们至今都还没有过多的接触对方，第一次仅仅是一个拥抱，就害得张雨绮发情，没人敢想她俩同吃同住会怎么样。录节目的时候一直都有镜头跟着，太不自由，发情这个事情又不受控制，给人看到真要出大事。</p><p>“还有，这次我要当队长！”张雨绮趁镜头离开的时候跟万茜咬耳朵。万茜笑了，觉得她真的好可爱，正好两人同样是撑着坐的，于是她轻轻碰了碰张雨绮的手：“你想做的话就去做吧。”“嗯！”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*粗口预警<br/>*雷且OOC 现在退出还来得及</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张雨绮要恨死万茜了。</p><p>本来吧，今天一公又要跳舞又要和观众互动，张雨绮就已经肾上腺素飙升了。后面万茜还在她旁边哭了，她的Alpha，哭得一塌糊涂，还惹得她怪心疼。</p><p>万茜靠在她肩膀上小声哼唧的时候，她就开始觉得有点热，但她当时还没发现自己热得不太正常。后面又接着录节目，跟万茜说想当队长的时候心里本来还稍微有点发虚，万茜一鼓励，她腾地就站起来，气势非凡的往队长席走。后面从选队友到选歌，她脑子里就一直都在想万茜手指的温度，都有点心不在焉起来。</p><p>之后是分宿舍，还好没分到一个宿舍，不过张雨绮刚松了口气，后面又是搬宿舍。累得够呛了还得打起精神和大家闲聊一会儿，张雨绮都恨不得在心里夸夸自己有集体意识。等到聊完了，终于可以洗澡睡觉了，她拖着疲惫的身躯进了浴室，脱完衣服，看了一眼镜子，突然觉得不对劲了。</p><p>自己的脸红得不正常。“靠——不是吧。”张雨绮哀嚎了一声。现在倒好了，能看到颜色了，发现得很及时。</p><p>“雨绮姐姐？”外面传来队友的声音。接着是另一个队友关切的问句：“怎么啦雨绮？”</p><p>天呐怎么会这样，太尴尬了。倒霉的Omega这时只好压低了声音，用尽量平和的语气回道：“啊，我没事儿，你俩先睡吧！我有点工作要处理，我在这多泡会儿算了，省得出去影响你们。”</p><p>“哦——好，你也早点睡！”“知道啦！”</p><p>张雨绮在门口听了听声音，队友们没再说话了，看来是真的准备睡了。她叹了口气，呼吸开始急促，于是转头翻起了洗浴包。幸好，幸好还有一支备用的抑制剂放在夹层里。</p><p>这次起码比较平和，不像上次发情期那样来势汹汹。所以张雨绮第一件事不是打抑制剂，而是掏出了手机准备痛骂万茜。</p><p>“真的服了，我发情期到了。”</p><p>“？？怎么回事”</p><p>“靠！还能怎么回事？！！万茜你不是打抑制剂了吗？！妈的，你抑制剂是不是不好用啊！怎么你一碰我我就出事呢？”</p><p>“你别着急啊。你现在在哪儿？”</p><p>“浴室啊。老娘脱得一丝不挂的，刚准备美美地泡个澡睡觉，结果一看情况不对。气死我了。还好，我最后洗，刚刚包里翻到抑制剂了。唉，我真的服了你，你下次能不能再多打点抑制剂？！”</p><p>“你等会儿再打抑制剂，等我一下。”</p><p>“？？”</p><p>张雨绮盯着手机屏幕愣住了，怎么着，难道还想来找她吗？</p><p>这个时候微信电话响了起来。张雨绮赶紧接起来，那头传来万茜的声音：“你现在在想我吗？”</p><p>张雨绮冲空气翻了个白眼，因为怕吵醒队友，她只能小声回话：“对啊，还不是怪你，我现在不想你想谁啊？干嘛，你想过来上我？“</p><p>万茜在那头咳嗽了一声，张雨绮以为她是被自己的直白吓到了，没想到万茜也压低了声音回她：“我过不去，但我可以帮帮你啊。”</p><p>“你什么意……”“把淋浴打开，坐到浴缸里去。”</p><p>万茜的声音突然变得极具诱惑力，语气中充满了命令的意味，即便现在看不到她，也闻不到她信息素的味道，张雨绮的腿还是不受控制地颤抖起来，但她还强撑着：“你要干嘛？万茜，我们可在录节目，你别瞎招惹我。”</p><p>万茜就跟没听见一样，低沉的声音顺着电波继续往张雨绮耳朵里流淌：“小雨以前是怎么解决的？嗯？我猜小雨肯定不会亏待自己吧。但是现在没有玩具……那小雨就会用手解决是不是？发挥一下想象力，想象一下我在你面前的话我会怎么做。”</p><p>张雨绮恨不得用喊的回答她，废话，当然是叫你摸我。但是她不敢，万一被队友听到什么，她明天就可以拎着行李箱退赛了。</p><p>她照做了。万茜听到了那头传来淋浴淅淅沥沥的声音，也听到了张雨绮咬住下唇也挡不住的轻微呻吟声。</p><p>万茜笑了，张雨绮捕捉到她低沉的来自胸腔的笑声，她觉得自己现在快烧起来了。发情期到来带来的潮涌和燥热让她想要呻吟，可是她不能，所以只好咬紧了唇。她的声音低得不能再低：“然后呢？”</p><p>“小雨不能再说话了，忍着点，好吗？现在可还有人在一墙之隔的房间里休息呢，我们得小声点。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“好。接下来我会吻你，小雨。我没告诉过你，其实我也喜欢红色，你的红色是我见过最好看的红，你知道吗？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“我见过小雨的很多红毯照，很美，所有见过你的Alpha都会肖想你的身体，可是只有我可以得到你，他们都会嫉妒我嫉妒得发昏。但他们永远都得不到你。”</p><p>“接下来我会往下吻……摸你自己。我要吻你的胸口，肯定是奶油的味道，是吧？”</p><p>张雨绮的手指这会儿仿佛不是自己的了，它们得到了万茜的命令，顺从地攀上乳尖，如果万茜在的话，会看到她的指腹在白皙柔软的乳肉上留下的斑驳红痕。</p><p>这个时候要是有人靠近洗手间，一定会闻到张雨绮身上那种带着草莓酸甜的奶油味道。但她顾不上那么多了，能控制住不叫出来已经是她的极限了。而万茜的声音听上去却仍然带着禁欲的疏离感，像她的信息素一样，冷静克制。如果不是这会儿她的声音已经开始嘶哑，张雨绮还要以为她是个冷漠无情的Alpha型机器人。</p><p>“好些了吗？小雨，我该往下走了，我会吻你的小腹，然后我会继续吻下去。接着是我的手，我感觉到了，你太湿了小雨。摸摸你自己，看看你因为我湿成什么样了。”</p><p>“唔……嗯……”已经完全被情欲淹没的Omega扬着她柔软白皙的脖颈，想象着情人的手指在抚慰她甜蜜潮热的缝隙。万茜低沉的声音在她耳边继续指挥着，她要她把手指伸进去，她要她想象现在是她的Alpha在操她。</p><p>每一寸的突破都像一场角斗，Omega咬紧牙关，听从她的Alpha指挥官的命令，伸进了第二根手指。发情期带来的情欲把人烧得热烈，两根手指并不是难事，但她想象中是万茜在做这件事，强烈的羞耻感使欲望来得更加猛烈。她不需要第三根手指就可以高潮了。</p><p>Omega的高潮来得很快。高潮的那一刻张雨绮感觉到眼前的颜色像是洇了水似的，那些色块变得鲜艳又透明，铺展在她的眼前。浴室里她只开一盏昏黄的壁灯，这时候的颜色像是起了浓雾一样被笼罩得更加朦胧，白色瓷砖上的水珠折射着暖橙的光茫，不知道为什么，这让她想起了万茜那晚向她道晚安时的笑容。</p><p>万茜听到她无法克制的呜咽呻吟声，知道她结束了。“好些了吗？”“嗯。”</p><p>“我知道发情期只有一次是不够的，但现在不行。小雨，你缓一下。抑制剂在旁边吗？”“嗯。”</p><p>“快打了吧，打完抑制剂就快洗干净自己，然后擦干净水再睡觉，不然会发烧的。”万茜的声音已经恢复了正常，不再是刚才的低哑，她顿了顿：“有机会我一定好好补偿你，好吧？”</p><p>万茜听到张雨绮笑了起来，她小声说：“知道了。”</p><p>张雨绮不知道的是这时候万茜已经被汗湿透了脊背。晚风一吹，又有点凉。万茜闭上了眼睛，想象着张雨绮的样子，她意识到自己也咬住了牙。</p><p>于是推开阳台的门，回到房间里，万茜就直奔浴室去了。路过沈梦辰的床，听到她迷迷糊糊地问了一声：“茜姐？”</p><p>“我没事，你们先睡。”</p><p>第二天早上，意料之中的，张雨绮起晚了。</p><p>另一间宿舍则是响起了沈梦辰的声音：“茜姐，你昨晚不是洗过了吗？怎么半夜好像听你又洗了一遍澡？”</p><p>“……啊？没事啊，就是太热了。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张雨绮以为自己会是吃更多醋的那个人，她没想到万茜吃醋比她还要狠。如果有醋味的信息素，那万茜绝不会是薄荷味，她百分之百是醋味信息素了。</p><p>“打翻了醋坛子的那种味道！我靠，你自己想想，那种老陈醋哎，得有多难闻。”张雨绮特地跟她强调了这一点。</p><p>万茜盯着屏幕傻笑，手指飞快地打字回复她：“我是打翻醋坛子了，那又怎么了，你不也一样？我在上一组的时候你敢说你没酸吗？现在你不是也酸霏霏。我是老陈醋的话你就是小陈醋。”</p><p>她确实很气李斯丹妮进了张雨绮的组。尤其李斯丹妮有时候还会来找王霏霏，要么是串宿舍要么是串训练室，难免就会谈到她的女神雨绮姐姐。</p><p>万茜敢怒不敢言，有一次李斯丹妮在跟沈梦辰和王霏霏讲张雨绮学Rap有多好玩，万茜听着听着就感觉自己醋坛子又打翻了。满脑子都在想，为什么她这么可爱的样子我见不到？</p><p>于是憋着一肚子气，去知乎上搜怎么唱Rap，然后截图发给张雨绮，末尾又添了一句：“我们还要练习呢，快把你们组这人逮回去。”</p><p>“哎呀我不敢过去，这两天抑制剂打得少，碰到你万一出什么事情呢？你催她回来吧。”张雨绮好一会儿之后才回她，轻描淡写的，半分钟后又给万茜发来一条：“再说了，你不是嫌她老黏着我嘛，她现在黏着王霏霏了，那不正合你意吗？”</p><p>万茜哭笑不得，抬头看了一眼正在嬉闹的王霏霏和李斯丹妮，低下头给张雨绮回了个无语的emoji。张雨绮继续笑她，跟她说：“当时你都看到我没什么人站，你看你，坐得那叫一个稳当，都不愿意站起来当个炮灰的。”</p><p>“你自己都说了是炮灰！干嘛啊，我都知道你不会选我了，我还站起来？那我不是傻么，自愿反复心碎呀？”万茜气哼哼地回她。</p><p>万茜不知道该怎么界定她们现在的关系，说是恋人吗？可是谁也没有刻意提起这茬。说是炮友呢？更不合适，床都没上过，除了团建那晚的吻和那通电话性爱，其他时候简直不要太纯洁。说是暧昧期吧，感觉也比暧昧更深一层，明明都很确定了对方就是自己要找的那个人，但谁也不提起这层关系。</p><p>不过这种相处模式也挺舒服的，起码现在有一个人可以记挂着。捅破窗户纸是迟早的事，早一点或者晚一点又有什么关系呢。</p><p>其实能在手机上闲聊的机会也不是太多，毕竟那么多镜头天天怼在面前跟在身后，虽然知道节目播出的时候手机会被后期码掉，但是不小心的话还是会被摄像看见。</p><p>两个女演员上节目的时候在偷摸搞暧昧，这种事情要是传出去了，多糟心。万一不巧给哪个同事听到，那更完蛋，总共将近三十个女人呢，还不分分钟传遍了，这以后还怎么混下去。</p><p>万茜只能找准机会，看着没摄像跟在身后，就赶紧拿手机跟张雨绮闲聊一会儿。说的无非就是“我在吃饭你在干嘛”这类的琐事，但她还是认真到没注意王霏霏在凑近。“茜姐！”王霏霏喊她，万茜吓了一跳，手一抖差点把手机扔出去。</p><p>她立马锁了屏，有点心虚地笑：“怎么啦？接着练吗，不再吃一会儿了？”“你看你吃了多少，”王霏霏拿手指点点万茜面前还很满当的餐盒，“你不饿吗？光顾着看手机傻乐了，看手机能看饱喔？”</p><p>“看饱了看饱了，”万茜讪笑着，胡乱往嘴里填了两口菜，含混不清地说，“走走走，不吃了，练舞去。”然后她火速把餐盒放回塑料袋打包好，接着抓起包和外套就往训练室去了，留下王霏霏和沈梦辰大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>“茜姐这是……”“我也不知道啊，这几天都神神秘秘的，感觉像那种，背着老师玩手机的中学生。”“哈哈哈什么啊，茜姐太好玩了。”</p><p>“别嘀嘀咕咕了，快来！”万茜的声音从走廊里传过来，及时掐断了两人的谈话。</p><p>-</p><p>每次录制的时间其实都不会太长，录个几天，素材够了，有事的就会先撤，很少会有人一直留在长沙。张雨绮也很忙，还有别的通告要赶，经常连夜就飞走。每回一脱离这个环境，万茜好像就不知道找什么话题跟她聊了。</p><p>不过张雨绮偶尔会发自己练舞的视频给万茜看，但是不发练歌的，理由是怕万茜看了嘲笑她。万茜再三保证自己不会笑，但张雨绮就是不发。小狮子的脾气拧起来可是真的拧，大概就是咬住猎物绝不松口那种拧。</p><p>万茜没张雨绮事情那么多，没事的时候她就一个人待在长沙的酒店里，自己练练舞或者打打游戏，有时候忙着岛建，一入迷就会忘了看手机。</p><p>所以她被敲门声吓了一跳。一般是不会有人来酒店找她的，就算助理他们要找，也会先打电话过来。万茜看外面天色已经暗了，便紧张兮兮的想抄起个东西再去开门。想想又觉得自己很怂，堂堂一Alpha，这像什么样子，于是沉了口气便走向门口。</p><p>她从猫眼里看到了张雨绮，还有她拧成一团的眉毛。</p><p>万茜赶紧把门打开来，张雨绮叉着腰站在门口，一看到她开门，便闪了进来，万茜眼疾手快的把她放在门口的行李也拉进来，然后问她：“你怎么来了……楼下让进啊？”</p><p>“让啊，我也订了这层啊，这不行李都没放就来找你了。我还以为你有啥事呢……你想干嘛呀，怎么不接我电话？是不是在这儿藏了个Omega？”张雨绮一点没有客人的样子，边轻车熟路往房间里走边问万茜。</p><p>“哎哟我哪敢啊，”万茜跟了过去，“我这不是打游戏打忘了嘛，手机可能，之前不小心静音了吧……”说着说着声音就小下去，Alpha逐渐变怂。</p><p>张雨绮看了一眼万茜的床，床单给人趴得皱皱巴巴，Switch放在床尾，屏幕还亮着。她哼了一声，转身环住万茜的脖子，主动跟她拉近了距离：“行吧，那饶你一次。我累死了，马不停蹄赶过来，马上又要回宿舍了。”</p><p>“辛苦啦，”万茜圈住张雨绮的腰，傻乎乎地笑起来，“我都给忘了，今天要回去啊。”“你可别哪天打游戏打傻了。”张雨绮很自然地凑过去啃了一口万茜的下唇。</p><p>啃完这一口她自己也愣住了，好像有点太亲密了，但是又没办法做点什么别的收场。僵了半天，张雨绮只能红着脸，垂着眼睛说：“没事，我今天抑制剂打够了……那个，我就是找不着你不放心，来催一下，马上车来接我了。”</p><p>万茜的手也还扣在张雨绮的腰侧，这会儿她跟被烫了手似的，慌里慌张松开怀里的Omega，磕磕巴巴的应着：“好好，那你快去吧，我也赶紧收拾一下，估计助理都把我电话打爆了……”</p><p>“嗯，那我走了，”张雨绮往后退了几步，去拉她的行李箱，“对了，我要是到得早，就尽量跟别人住一间，好吧？省得你吃醋。”</p><p>“好。”万茜笑着应她。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*预警*其他CP提及：佳霏猫、白驹过希、朵清静</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二场公演又打击了万茜一次。</p><p>她正好贴了甲片，就握着拳头拿尖尖的指甲去刺着自己手心，后来她摊开手看，全是点线状的红色戳痕。可是万茜真的不想哭，她觉得作为一个Alpha，哭成这样真的会被人当成Omega的。</p><p>前两天沈梦辰闹着要逃出去一会儿，嫌摄像头一直怼着，讲话太不方便，说出去找个馆子吃点好的，她们三个就溜出去了。一没镜头了，三个人都话多起来，万茜就被问了。她说自己是Alpha的时候，王霏霏跟沈梦辰的眉头都皱成了一团。</p><p>“你真是Alpha吗？茜姐，真的假的啊？”沈梦辰歪头看她。万茜只好问她俩：“没有Omega吧？”看俩人一起摇头，她才放下心来，然后释放信息素。王霏霏马上变了脸色，往后挪了半寸，她笑着看向沈梦辰：“是真的，我闻到了。”沈梦辰讪笑起来：“妈耶，幸好我是Beta……我要是个Omega，在你们两个Alpha的队里，还不就是死路一条。”</p><p>“你得了吧，”王霏霏瞪她一眼，“孟佳才不会让我选Omega当队员。”说完又转头看万茜：“茜姐，八卦一下，你有没有喜欢的Omega啊？”</p><p>万茜愣了一下，自己正在吃瓜呢，没想到话头落到了自己身上，她顿了顿：“我没有啊……嗐，剩下那些姐姐我都不知道性别的，上个组的时候我都没敢问。”沈梦辰嗅到了一丝异样，推一把万茜的胳膊，不怀好意地笑起来：“哎不是，谁问你这些姐姐了啊茜姐？是不是有情况啊？”</p><p>万茜背上几乎要冒冷汗了，不过还是凭着演员的专业素养，一脸淡定蒙混过去：“没有啊，我可是清心寡欲的好吗？而且每天累得要死要活，哪有空想这些玩意。”</p><p>她倒是把话题岔开了，三个人又聊了更多组里的事，万茜向来是没什么好奇心会去主动八卦的，但要是八卦自己送上门来，那这瓜不吃白不吃。不聊不知道，一聊才晓得原来组里不是只有自己和别人看对了眼，除了王霏霏和孟佳这样的原配，还有郑希怡和白冰是旧情复燃，还有阿朵跟宁静在暧昧中。</p><p>万茜面上平静得很，时不时笑着随声附和一下，心里一个个都记下了，准备等下就找机会给张雨绮发微信。瓜这个东西，还是要跟人分享着吃才开心。</p><p>她回去的路上给张雨绮发了一大堆话，之后到了训练室就没再看手机。直到下午快下课，万茜才去拿手机看张雨绮的消息。</p><p>“其实我之前就听说朵姐在追静姐啦，你可能没注意过，而且我看出来宁静也很喜欢阿朵。我很羡慕她们，勇敢随性，也不在乎其他人怎么看。”张雨绮回了这样一段话。</p><p>时间线显示，过了20分钟，她又添了一句：“但这个节目结束之后，你觉得她们还可以继续下去吗？”</p><p>万茜愣住了，她一时间不知道怎么回张雨绮。这句话不也是在问她们俩的关系吗？她们之间仍然是模糊不清的，虽然确实因为对方，眼前的颜色逐渐清晰明艳起来，但谁也没有太过主动。</p><p>这时候万茜突然意识到，如果再不把事情说清楚，张雨绮可能就要失望了。Omega总是这样的，就算性格再强势，心里总有一部分会敏感又脆弱，像易碎的玻璃器皿，里面装满了眼泪。如果你让他们伤心了，他们就会碎掉，然后留一块碎片给你，它划️伤你的手和心，但不会再给你机会。</p><p>她曾有过这样的经历，那个漂亮的Omega让她看见了鲜活的色彩，可是之后她进了演艺圈。聚少离多，待她意识到眼前的颜色逐渐像蒙了灰，开始转成雾蒙蒙的灰白时，已经晚了。没有了爱，再吸引人的信息素也没办法使她的眼前出现色彩。</p><p>后来万茜再没爱过别人，也已经做好了一辈子看不见色彩的准备。她没想过还能碰上这样一个人，所以她害怕了。万茜希望却也不希望那个人是张雨绮，她害怕这只是在节目里自己对她产生的错觉。</p><p>那天晚上万茜眼前出现颜色的时候，她惊喜之余还有惶恐，况且张雨绮还跟她说，她是第一个让她看见颜色的人。虽然她肯定也喜欢过其他Alpha，但那意味着自己是她真正意义上的初恋。万茜知道如果自己不给她确定的结果，她一定会很伤心的。</p><p>她想了很久才给她回消息，消息的内容很简短。“我觉得只要她们还能因为对方看到颜色，那就会选择继续走下去吧。”</p><p>那天之后又是忙得团团转，没什么机会交流，这个话题好像也就不了了之。直到二公结束，万茜都没找到什么机会跟张雨绮好好谈谈。</p><p>她握着手站在人群的外围，看到很多人出来送沈梦辰，有点期待地望过去，但没看到张雨绮的身影。万茜想，也是，她这次是第一名，没什么可担心的。</p><p>见到张雨绮的时候已经要开始录制分组了，她匆匆回来，大概是去后采了。万茜本来心里想着，如果这次有机会，就跟张雨绮一个组，可是天不遂人愿，她们得各自带队。她莫名烦躁起来。</p><p>节目一直录到半夜，一说结束，万茜便逃也似的回了自己的宿舍，队友已经离开了，房子里只剩她一个人。但还没休息两分钟，门就被敲响了。</p><p>万茜没想到会是张雨绮。</p><p>她只穿着睡衣，站在门口，看上去有点紧张。万茜一开门她就闪进来，然后靠着门就问她：“她们都走了？”万茜“嗯”了一声，接着就想别过头去，她不想让张雨绮看自己。</p><p>刚才去吃火锅的时候，她眼妆都没卸完，全身心都觉得疲惫，不修边幅就去了。万茜知道张雨绮视力不好，但她还是老远就察觉到万茜不对劲。她问她为什么眼睛那么红，万茜顿了两秒，还是回答了。</p><p>Alpha们天生就不愿意在Omega面前示弱，万茜也一样，之前已经有过一次了，这一次她不想再让张雨绮看到。她一向恨自己不如其他Alpha坚强，也没有他们的果断，她总觉得许多事情都是因为自己犹豫才抓不住机会。</p><p>可这会儿张雨绮坚持着要看她的眼睛，她伸手去捧她的脸，没给她躲开的机会。万茜眼下是淡淡的乌青，眼白上爬着血丝，那些细小的红色线条看起来很刺目。</p><p>张雨绮只能去抱她，把Alpha揽在怀里，但却什么也没有说。她不知道自己是来干什么的，要答案的吗？也不是，但是心里肯定是期待着的。她想要万茜，万茜也想要她，万茜甚至都算帮她解决过一次发情期，怎么就又没有下文了呢，她也想不明白。</p><p>她听到万茜沉重的呼吸声，接着她闻到了她身上散发出来的薄荷味。万茜很快也意识到了，她慌忙松了抱她的手，往后退了一步，声音极轻：“你回去吧，我会跟节目组说，这里不会放进节目。”</p><p>张雨绮愣住了，她靠着门，没有后退的余地，但她没有动，只是看着万茜。就这么僵持了几十秒，张雨绮抬眼扫过尚未遮住的摄像头，万茜看她嘴唇动了动，似乎想说些什么，最后却只憋出一句：“那你好好休息吧。”</p><p>她开门出去了，万茜长长呼了一口气。她们接触的机会太少，工作都很忙。然而几乎每次接触，都会闻到对方信息素，都会出状况。万茜没把握这次不会，所以她只能让她走。</p><p>张雨绮出门的那一刻万茜才知道自己有多难受。她扑过去，贴着猫眼，想再看她一眼。昏黄的路灯光洒在张雨绮身上，她走得很慢，一步一步的，她边走边低头看着脚下的石砖。那样子，就像个丢了心爱玩具的失魂落魄的小孩。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三公录制紧锣密鼓的开始了。除了排练，中间还穿插了一个招商会要去，忙得人一个头两个大。张雨绮一直有点不安，因为万茜从那天之后就再没给她发过消息，虽然看到的颜色丝毫也没有要减淡的意思，但她还是不太放心。</p><p>张雨绮觉得如果自己主动，万茜是不会拒绝的。但是这个人跟以前那些人不一样，自己是喜欢她的，如果靠性吸引力靠信息素去逼她开口，那就没什么意义了。靠性维持关系也是一种办法，但是她不想用在万茜身上，她想跟她谈谈，想给万茜机会，让她自己说。不管万茜给她什么答案，她都会接受的。</p><p>很多时候安排的时间表都是错开的，吃饭也凑不到一起去，但是恰好这次录制期间，节目开播了。节目组要录姐姐们看节目的反应，所以撺掇几个组混到一起去看节目，方便他们录素材。</p><p>万茜的组在休息期间，被拉去了张雨绮她们的训练室。进门打了个照面，万茜就站到了角落里，她可不想又给张雨绮闻到自己的味道。好像她的抑制剂用了，一直都只对其他人有效，对张雨绮效果就不怎么明显，时间一长张雨绮还是会闻到她的信息素。</p><p>是张雨绮自己凑过来站的，她虽然没想着要逼万茜，但是觉得两个人又不是分手，毕竟这恋爱还没开始谈呢，何来的分手，而且怎么也不应该把关系搞僵啊。</p><p>如果这时候谁仔细看了镜子，就会发现她俩都没在看电视。万茜整个人都凝固了，眼神在往地上扫。她当然不安，她是想跟张雨绮说清楚的，但总觉得没到对的时间。张雨绮这么随意就往她旁边一站，她是真没想到。</p><p>她还以为张雨绮起码得再冷落她几天。</p><p>“茜茜，”张雨绮可没想着冷落万茜，她从镜子里看她，“你脸怎么了？”“啊？没事，可能熬夜熬的，起了几个包。”万茜也看了看镜子，她刚刚拿冰袋敷过脸，但那里还是一片红，没怎么好转。</p><p>张雨绮眉头一皱：“不行啊，那录进节目多难看啊。走走走，我带了面膜，敷一下会好一点。”</p><p>万茜没来得及拒绝就被拉走了，因为张雨绮直接就去拉她的手臂，然后去拎自己的包。万茜都懵了，她还以为那天自己让张雨绮伤心了，她甚至没给张雨绮发信息解释。万茜想，她竟然不介意自己的不作为。</p><p>张雨绮把她拉去了洗手间，一进去就随手把门锁了，然后开始翻包，翻出两片面膜来，往洗手台上一放，却不再动作。她停下来看着万茜，眼神里有点期待的意味。</p><p>万茜本来还想着，贴个面膜而已，干嘛要来洗手间，还锁门，现在才反应过来，张雨绮在给她说话的机会。</p><p>“那天是我不对，但我不希望你因为我的信息素……对不起，你是不是生气了？我真的不是要赶你出去，后来我也后悔了，这几天我害怕你不高兴，就没敢找你……”说着说着Alpha的头就低下去，声音也跟着越来越低。</p><p>“你想知道我怎么想的，那你该来问我啊，”张雨绮打断她，“我没有生气，我知道你是害怕我出事情才让我出门的。”</p><p>“嗯，”万茜点头，“但还是对不起。”</p><p>“不要跟我道歉，我不想强迫你什么，好吗？那天是我喝了酒才主动去找你，后来那次也是我主动找你说我发情了……反正一直都是我在引着你，但我不想这样。如果你有什么想说的想做的，我希望你主动告诉我。”张雨绮有点堵气似的，去把面膜撕开。</p><p>万茜看着她，莫名想起那个晚上，得到了自己的吻之后，她像毛绒小熊一样可爱。现在也是，不过是有点不高兴的小熊，在气鼓鼓地拆着面膜，然后板着脸叫万茜把眼睛闭上。</p><p>万茜便闭了眼睛，感觉到张雨绮小心的给她贴好面膜，然后她伸手去拨万茜额前的碎发，但是几缕头发总是不听话地垂下来。接着是一声轻响，她睁开眼睛，看到张雨绮摘了自己头上的发卡，正在伸手帮她别头发。</p><p>“对不起，”万茜咕哝着，“我不应该拖着，我是想找机会跟你讲清楚的。”</p><p>“哦——那你讲吧。”张雨绮不再看万茜，她漫不经心地撕起另一片面膜，对着镜子开始给自己贴。但其实只有她自己知道，她现在心如擂鼓，得亏演技好，面儿上还可以那么云淡风轻。</p><p>万茜觉得自己这会儿像被班主任老师罚站并要求陈述自己错误的小学生，而且还贴着面膜，怎么看怎么滑稽。但她还是沉了一口气：“我不想你失望，但我可能不是你想象中的那种Alpha，我比其他人软弱，很多简单的事情我都会踌躇很久。比如对你。我是想保护你的，已经很久没有人能让我看到颜色了，我也很谢谢你。可就算颜色不会骗人，我都害怕这是错觉，当然我更害怕伤害到你……但那天你出去之后我感觉很难过，我才发现比起其他的，我更不想你离开我。那时候不想，现在不想，以后也不想。”</p><p>张雨绮自始至终都没有转过来看万茜，她对着镜子，万茜不敢去看她的表情，只好盯着她撑在洗手台上的手看。她很用力，青筋都有些突起来，在柔软白皙的腕上显得很扎眼。</p><p>好吧，那就勇敢点，大不了就是被拒绝。于是万茜伸出手去拉她，张雨绮的手轻颤了一下，然后顺从地转过来面对着她。万茜看到张雨绮的眼圈红了。</p><p>“怎么这么蠢啊，”她终于开口了，“怎么这么蠢兮兮的啊？在厕所里，两个贴着面膜的白痴，在进行这种对话。怎么跟我想象的完全不一样啊。”</p><p>虽然是在抱怨，但万茜能从她带着哭腔的声调里听出她有多高兴。万茜便伸手揭了面膜，又去把张雨绮脸上的揭下来，然后随手往边上一扔：“那就撕了，这样好点没有？”</p><p>“你怎么那么憨啊！”张雨绮差点要跺脚，但是手又不可控制似的伸过去讨要拥抱。万茜心里想，大概这就是又凶又软的极致了吧。</p><p>于是把人拉过来亲，亲了没两下，张雨绮就往后退：“妈的，把你嘴擦擦先，有点苦。”</p><p>万茜这才想起来脸上还湿漉漉的，只好随便拿手背把嘴周围蹭了蹭，又去给张雨绮蹭：“你也苦的。”“老娘任何时候都是甜的。”“好的，我的Omega任何时候都是甜的。”</p><p>张雨绮就笑起来，笑得眼睛弯弯的，主动凑过去等万茜亲她。万茜就吻她的嘴角，然后撬开她的牙关去扫她温暖的口腔，亲出一片令人面红耳赤的水声。</p><p>等她松开张雨绮的时候，张雨绮的脸已经红得不像样子，耳垂也是红的。她被亲得气短，眼眶还有点湿润，但是很神奇的是，这一次抑制剂起作用了，谁都没有闻到信息素的味道。</p><p>“闹心死了，在这种地方，”张雨绮嘴上还是不留情面，“浪费我两片面膜，这个可贵了。”说着手上却又去掏面膜，重复着之前的动作，不过这次没那么温柔，凶巴巴的往万茜脸上一糊就不管她了。</p><p>万茜无奈地笑，只好跟她一起看着镜子把面膜贴好，然后她从镜子里看她：“你知道吗，喜欢上你大概跟这个地方也有关系，就那天——初舞台那天，你慌慌张张跑来打抑制剂。你太甜了，我没闻过这么甜的Omega，你这个味道任她们谁闻了都要心慌，抑制剂都要不管用。”</p><p>“你少来了！也就你闻得到好不好？到现在为止除了你和静姐和丽坤，没有人知道我是Omega。”张雨绮瞪了万茜一眼。</p><p>匆匆赶回去之后，张雨绮坐回了后面的沙发，万茜则凑到前面看电视去了。没一会儿就恰好播到张雨绮那一段，万茜才发觉原来那天她穿的衣服，颜色都那么可爱。复古的粉蓝条纹，看上去特别乖。</p><p>那天她在万茜眼前还是灰白的，万茜只觉得她笑起来很可爱。后来她紧张到蓄了一汪眼泪求人抱一抱她，万茜当然就伸开手臂了，当时她怎么也不会想到，这个Omega跟自己会有那么深的连结。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>节目连着播了好几天，万茜后来就有点不乐意跟大家一起看了。她怕看到自己和张雨绮的片段时，会心虚。被人看出来那多不好，这是在录节目，不是让她来找Omega的。</p><p>张雨绮倒不是很介意这些事情，看就看了，还老是笑自己和万茜那一段。万茜就紧张兮兮的给她发消息：“不要这样吧，咱们万一给人看出来了……”</p><p>张雨绮坐在训练室的长椅上，接到信息，抬头看了一眼万茜，眼神里满是嗔怪，万茜很快接到了她的回复。“怕啥嘛！不会的！而且你别跟我装不熟，越演越容易被人发现，你自然一点就好了。”</p><p>没录几天又要去参加招商会，总算能回上海休息一下。万茜没跟张雨绮同一班机走，她一大早先回了上海，想着好好收拾收拾家里，晚上有空的话可以请她来坐坐。</p><p>结果张雨绮在上飞机前给她发消息：“我马上登机啦！回来机票改过了，弄完招商会就跟她们一块儿回长沙了，练的实在不行，再不抓紧就没时间练了。”</p><p>万茜正在家里收拾杂物呢，看到信息顿时泄了气，瘫在沙发上给她回：“好的，那招商会见吧。”回完信息把手机往沙发上一丢，环顾四周，发现也已经收拾得差不多了，她想着反正也没事做，干脆接着打扫完算了。</p><p>整理完家里，也没来得及吃饭，就出发去参加招商会了。一直忙着换衣服化妆拍照，也没有跟张雨绮再联系，在后台的时候匆匆见了一面，没讲几句就又被喊走了。</p><p>反而是到了台上，万茜才有机会好好看看张雨绮。这种招商会也不会播出，舞也记不得了，干脆边划水边看她。张雨绮的想法跟她不谋而合，她也在找机会准备靠过去。</p><p>张雨绮好像猫啊，万茜这么想着。Omega今天穿的是黑色，非常衬她，非常好看。万茜不知道该怎么形容这样的张雨绮，总之就是漂亮，非常非常漂亮。万茜思考完才发现自己在心里用了很多个“非常”，她猛然意识到在面对张雨绮这样的Omega时自己词汇量竟然如此贫瘠。</p><p>张雨绮就在这个时候从老远的地方连蹦带跳跑了过来，万茜愣了一下，往后挪了两步。</p><p>“你是不是也不记得怎么跳啦，”张雨绮侧过身靠近万茜，“我也不记得了。”万茜感觉到她身上的香水味漫过来，涌进她的鼻腔，不知为什么她感觉自己的耳朵开始发烫。</p><p>“那么久了早忘记怎么跳了。小雨，别靠我那么近。”万茜边说边往后躲了躲。张雨绮蹙了下眉，得寸进尺一般又靠近了一点：“怎么了？别人看到就看到，我不在乎。”</p><p>万茜撇了撇嘴，她是觉得自己开始不太对劲的燥热起来，所以害怕张雨绮被自己又引得发情。但张雨绮一点都没在意，后面自我介绍的时候也老靠过来跟她说话，万茜干脆也放开了，两个人旁若无人的，差点都忘了自己还在台上。</p><p>下台的时候，灯光一暗下去，张雨绮就伸手去挽她：“干嘛走那么快，等等我啊。”万茜挂着笑，低声在她耳边回她：“我现在热的不对劲，你注意着点儿。”张雨绮点点头：“知道了，我抑制剂打过了，应该没事儿。”</p><p>刚回后台，张萌就吆喝着叫大家记得聚餐，万茜这才知道原来张萌组了局。她到的稍微早了点，忙着别的事情，没空看手机，没看到张萌的信息。</p><p>这时候张雨绮才跟她说，她们的航班都又延了几个小时，自己晚上还是要走的，吃完饭就回去。万茜欲言又止，最终还是没开口挽留她，只应了声好。</p><p>换了衣服，去参加张萌组织的聚餐，俩人隔着张萌落座了。张雨绮兴致相当不错，跟人推杯换盏的，来者不拒。万茜知道她馋酒喝，三番五次拦她也拦不住，索性放任她喝去了。</p><p>聚餐结束的时候，张雨绮已经晕乎乎的了，但是她不算太上脸，所以只有万茜知道她其实已经有点醉了。姐姐们互相道过别，陆陆续续走了，万茜陪在张雨绮旁边，看她掏手机准备喊助理来接，鬼使神差的，她抬手摁下了张雨绮的手。</p><p>“我送你吧。”万茜笑了笑。张雨绮歪头看她，顿了一下，也笑开了花：“好呀。”</p><p>没一会儿万茜的助理也开车赶过来，她叫助理走了，自己开车载了张雨绮。张雨绮坐在副驾上，嘴里没完没了的在说，什么都讲。讲自己去国外旅行的事情，讲以前拍戏时候的糗事，讲之前公司的事情，竹筒倒豆子似的，一直没歇过。</p><p>万茜很高兴张雨绮愿意跟她说这些，好的也讲不好的也讲，她是在跟她分享自己的过去——她没陪她经历过的过去。</p><p>不过张雨绮也不是完全迷糊了，快到万茜家的时候，她总算停下来，不再讲话。她扭头看着车窗外不断掠过的树影，只留了一个后脑勺给万茜，但万茜能想象到暖橘色的光影流连在她的睫羽、鼻尖和唇角时那种美好的模样。</p><p>她真想吻她。</p><p>看了一会儿外面，张雨绮转回来：“茜茜，咱们不去机场吗？”“不去。去我家，还没请你来做过客。”</p><p>“你家……那你家离我家也不算很远嘛。”“这样啊。”“嗯。”</p><p>之后是短暂的沉默。</p><p>挺奇怪的，一直都在镜头下生活，平时也不在一个组，就这么喜欢上对方了，可几乎都没有什么正面交流的机会。微信上聊也总是有一搭没一搭的，从没刻意往感情话题上扯过。成年人的一见钟情，之后也会时时伴随着尴尬啊，万茜这样想着。</p><p>张雨绮微醺的样子很可爱，眼角红红的，眼睛湿漉漉的，像密林里从没碰上过猎手的小鹿，天真又柔软。她乖乖等着万茜拿包锁车，然后主动去拉着Alpha的手，跟她上电梯。</p><p>等到了家里，万茜才真的感觉到不自在。就是莫名其妙的不自在，她们都知道接下来会发生什么，但是谁也没先动。就这么大眼瞪小眼看了一会儿，最后还是张雨绮先笑起来，她凑了上去，贴得很近，几乎是要把万茜往墙上摁的架势。“再抱抱我。”</p><p>于是万茜把她抱进怀里。张雨绮把下巴搁在万茜的肩上，她又闻到了熟悉的信息素的味道。薄荷有点凉又有点甜的味道，很好闻。</p><p>接下来她拉开了点距离，看着万茜的眼睛，她问得很诚恳：“我们……你不会就打算请我在你家喝杯茶吧？”万茜笑了，然后摇头。张雨绮也跟着她笑，接着她凑过去亲万茜。</p><p>她的吻热烈又恳切。粉红的软舌缠绵在一起，万茜去吮吻她的下唇，像渴水的鱼一样。张雨绮感觉到自己的信息素也在向外释放，甜腻的奶油味和清凉的薄荷味交缠在一起，还有她身上淡淡的酒味，混在一起组成某种奇妙的味道。</p><p>亲着亲着万茜就没有不自在的感觉了，Alpha总归是Alpha，她捧着张雨绮的脸，另一只手不安分起来，去摸索张雨绮衣服的下摆。</p><p>可是张雨绮退了一步，万茜没能得逞，她看着万茜疑惑的表情差点笑出来。“等一会儿，”她迈步往屋里面走，“等一会儿再做，我想看看你家是什么样子。”</p><p>Omega有这闲情逸致，Alpha没有，她现在就像暗处的猎手，只想着要怎么逮到那头小鹿，哪有空去陪她逛房间。但是万茜还真是低估了自己的克制力，她还真没有扑过去把张雨绮扔到床上，只是咬着牙默默走去洗手间里洗手洗脸，叫自己冷静下来，然后回身倚在门框上等她发出下一个指令。</p><p>张雨绮进了她的房间，她只好也跟过去。万茜的房间装潢很简约，没什么繁复的地方，色调主要就是黑白灰色，床单也是深灰格子的。她以前请人来设计的时候，没想过以后的事情，觉得反正也看不到，加上自己本身也不喜欢，就没必要买鲜艳的颜色。</p><p>“弹吉他给我听。”张雨绮转了一圈，眼神落在万茜的吉他上。万茜没动，张雨绮便又指了指飘窗旁边摆着的琴架：“你别忘了一公结束那天晚上你让我干了什么，你不知道当时我有多生气，我那天就想着要惩罚惩罚你。”</p><p>万茜哑口无言，心想着不是做爱吗，怎么还惩罚我叫我弹吉他呢。但还是乖乖走过去把吉他拿起来，在墙角的沙发椅上坐好，然后傻乎乎问她：“那你呢？”</p><p>张雨绮没有说话，她坐上了床，挪到万茜视角下最方便看到她的位置。接着她开始慢条斯理脱衣服，一点没有诱惑万茜的意思，可万茜感觉自己已经快把后牙咬碎了。</p><p>她脱到只剩内衣裤，黑色的蕾丝内衣，很简单清爽的款式。万茜怀疑是有什么魔力把自己禁锢在椅子上了，按理说这时候她早该扑过去扯断Omega的内衣带子了。</p><p>张雨绮还是慢条斯理的，回头把靠枕在身后堆好，找了个舒服的姿势躺下来，然后开口，声音软得很：“愣着干嘛呀，唱首歌给我听啊。”</p><p>万茜只好低下头弹吉他，手指摁在弦上，另一只手扫出第一个音。她想起刚见面没多久，张雨绮那会儿紧张又害怕，向她讨拥抱时的样子。她想，在那个时候，其实就心动了吧。</p><p>她哪有弹琴的心思，唱起歌来声音也嘶哑着。</p><p>
  <i>你背对着山河一步步走向我，你脚踏着山河一步步走近我。</i>
</p><p>现在，这个柔软又甜美的Omega在自己面前，终于开始紧张起来。她张开了双腿，万茜看得到她眼角和颈间都泛着暧昧的红。</p><p>
  <i>你打开了我的躯壳，你唤醒了我的耳朵，带走我。</i>
</p><p>她羞怯地咬着下唇，嘴唇也红得像是要滴出血来。万茜看到她的手指开始在身体上游走。</p><p>
  <i>无声中我听到最亲热的语言，黑暗中我看到最赤裸你的脸。你掐断了我的时间，你放空了我的无解。</i>
</p><p>她伸了两指，凑近了自己的嘴。接着她去舔它们，玫瑰色的舌像鱼尾一样灵活地卷着她骨节分明的手指。</p><p>
  <i>亲吻我，亲吻我。</i>
</p><p>她的另一只手从羊脂般白皙的腹往下游去，游移进黑色布料遮挡下的那片区域。白色和黑色对比那么强烈，万茜以前从没觉得这两种颜色会那么好看。她不自觉地吞咽了一下口水，才发觉自己喉咙干得吓人。</p><p>
  <i>你带我乘着宇宙忽快忽慢，你带我看这世界忽明忽暗。</i>
</p><p>张雨绮终于把手撤了出来，她下了床，走到了她的Alpha面前。万茜的气息再次不稳定起来，摁弦的指也轻颤着。琴手若是乱了心神，怎么可能弹得好琴。</p><p>
  <i>你的回忆开始沉没，你的眼神再次清澈。</i>
</p><p>万茜的眼神对上张雨绮的，她看到张雨绮笑起来。她伸手拿开了她的吉他，然后在她腿间跪下来。接着她跟着她那句唱下去，声音很小，音调听上去很软。</p><p>
  <i>你进入我，进入我。</i>
</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*ABO设定中女Alpha拥有类似男性外生殖器的性器官，请大噶注意避雷哈*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>万茜自认自己是个比较温柔的Alpha。但是自己在床上什么样，她自己也清楚，她以前从来不留情面，跟其他Alpha也没什么两样。闻到Omega信息素的Alpha，都像见了血的鲨，会赤着目去寻正在渗血的猎物。</p><p>但是张雨绮好像会魔法一样，她叫万茜动弹不得。她跪在地毯上，稍微撑起点身体，把手伸向万茜的衬衫，除掉衬衫，接着又是短裤，她抽掉了万茜的腰带，帮她把裤子拽下来，柔软的手还故意擦过Alpha的下体。万茜的呼吸骤然急促，就差没抠破沙发扶手了。这时候她才听到张雨绮的下一个命令。</p><p>“亲我。”</p><p>得了命令的Alpha终于动作起来。终归是Alpha，她手臂的力量比张雨绮想象的还要大，张雨绮被她一把拉起来，拽进了怀里。情欲烧得Omega身子滚烫，也没什么不好意思了，便顺势跨坐到万茜的腿上，低下头跟人接吻。泛着水光的唇厮磨着，柔软的舌交缠在一起，万茜把张雨绮吻得气短，搞得她全身软得像棉花似的，脱力地贴在万茜身上。</p><p>万茜感觉得到身上Omega的体温高得吓人。她又亲了亲她，然后伸手解了她头上的黑色蝴蝶结，张雨绮的长发就披散下来，扫在脸上怪痒的，万茜嘴角扬起来，从胸腔里发出愉悦的笑声。</p><p>她没再吻下去，而是往后靠了靠，抓着张雨绮的手，把绑带系在了她的左手腕上，打了个精致的蝴蝶结。然后万茜低下头吻人的手腕：“我的。”</p><p>接下来她去解张雨绮内衣的搭扣。手在Omega光滑的背上游走着，她看到张雨绮脸红得要命，挡也不是不挡也不是——Omega坐得高，白皙的胸口就正对着Alpha的脸。</p><p>万茜像正在觅食的兽一样，拿鼻尖去顶她嗅她，去拱人的胸口。皮肤接触激起细小的战栗，万茜的碎发扫过去，张雨绮因为痒而笑起来。“很痒吗？”万茜在她胸前发出声音。接着她握着她的腰，直接去咬她嫣红的乳尖。张雨绮吃痛，哼了一声，Alpha便体贴的改成舔弄，间歇中又拿牙尖去刮蹭轻划，边吮吻着边喃喃道：“也是我的。”</p><p>奶油味道的Omega，像刚出炉就被送去抹了奶油的蛋糕，蓬松且柔软，散发着热量和甜蜜又温馨的味道，没有Alpha能抗拒这样的Omega。就像万茜无法抗拒情动时的张雨绮。</p><p>接着她扶着Omega的腰侧，把人摁着，去咬她的肩膀和侧颈。</p><p>“我的。”</p><p>软舌又在锁骨上留下色情的水痕。</p><p>“这里也是我的。”</p><p>每游走过一处，万茜就要留下一句“我的”，好像这样就可以给张雨绮打上属于她的记号。</p><p>Alpha的信息素毫无保留地释放出来，四处蔓延着像张无形的网一样把张雨绮裹住。张雨绮终于知道了为什么即便万茜性子看起来疏离，都会引人注意。因为这种薄荷味不像其他Alpha的信息素那样极具侵略性，别人的味道可能会立刻让Omega腿软，万茜的味道不会。</p><p>她这种Alpha的味道是可以浸到人骨子里的，在人不知不觉中就已经笼罩在周围。抓人的气味往往比外放的侵略性气味还要可怕得多，她会让Omega们忘不掉她的味道。就算打了抑制剂，张雨绮还是能感知到那种气味。那味道会流窜在骨髓血液里，总能让她被情潮席卷。</p><p>万茜的薄荷味和张雨绮的奶油味交织在一起。像是炎夏里一瓶冰镇草莓汽水被撬开了瓶盖，发出清脆的一声响后，漫出来的清凉又甜美的白雾。</p><p>最后万茜攀上张雨绮的脖子，侧着头吮吻她的后颈，在腺体所在的那片皮肤上流连着，拿鼻尖去顶撞，拿虎牙反复划弄。张雨绮被她激的腿都打起了颤，全身每个细胞都在叫嚣着想要Alpha的入侵，她想要她的Alpha进入她的身体，帮她纾解不断高涨的情热。</p><p>“茜茜，求你……”嘤咛声中夹杂了一句恳求。万茜很听话，她伸手拽断了张雨绮的内裤，在Omega的惊呼声中把那片黑色的布料抽走扔到了地上。张雨绮被Alpha的手劲吓得还没缓过神，就被人抚上了私处。</p><p>“宝贝，你都这么湿了啊。”万茜声音低沉，声调里满是调笑的意味。她的头埋在张雨绮的胸前，张雨绮没办法看到她的表情，只能抓紧了她的肩，可还没来得及嗔怪，就感觉到Alpha修长的指摸索着入侵了她的身体。</p><p>万茜捕捉到了Omega甜腻的呻吟声，她挺起腰来把内裤扯了下去，早已肿胀发热的性器不怀好意地蹭上Omega的臀尖。张雨绮浑身一颤，又被她的手指操弄得直哼哼，话也断断续续起来：“唔……万茜……你别弄了，快进来。”</p><p>其实她根本不需要扩张，Omega早就准备好了身体来迎接Alpha的入侵，但万茜偏又有了兴致，抽插之余在她的甬道里反复揉按搅动，探寻着能让她呻吟尖叫的部位。</p><p>两根手指根本不能缓解Omega身体深处那种酸麻难耐的感觉，张雨绮终于哭了起来，她主动晃起了腰，借着万茜的指去操她自己。“求你了，茜茜……唔啊……我好难受……”</p><p>她发情了。</p><p>万茜很快意识到了这一点。Alpha引诱Omega，导致发情期提前到来，这是很常见的事情，况且她对张雨绮的性吸引力太强，之前从没做过，她都发情了不止一次。所以不能再捉弄身上这个已经哭得哼哼唧唧的人了。万茜抽出了手指，摸着张雨绮的背安抚她的情绪：“不舒服的话要跟我说。”</p><p>Omega在她身上哭得上气不接下气，抽噎着胡乱点头应声，万茜得到了允许，便扶着性器对准了她湿软的穴口，另一只手握着她的腰，帮她慢慢坐下去。</p><p>她终于进入了她的身体。两个人同时发出满足的叹息，接着万茜去给张雨绮擦眼泪：“好点了没有？”她对上人哭得通红的眼睛，张雨绮嗓音里还有哭腔：“嗯……你动一动。”</p><p>她湿的吓人，高热紧窄的内壁包裹着Alpha的性器，软肉热情地挤压吮吸起来，一波又一波的情潮刺得Alpha头皮发麻。万茜额前蒙了一层薄汗，她咬紧了牙，循着本能开始挺动起胯部。</p><p>Omega令人心疼的抽噎声终于逐渐小了下去，取而代之的是蜜糖一般甜又粘稠的呻吟和细碎的呜咽声。她湿软的身体里源源不断涌出温热的清液，弄的两人交合处一片粘腻湿滑。</p><p>万茜无声地笑起来，又去拿舌尖逗弄张雨绮仍泛着水色的乳尖，吮吸出令人耳红心跳的声响，在上面留下一片片的红痕。肉体撞击的声音让张雨绮更是脸红得厉害，胸口和脖颈间暧昧的粉色更深了一层。</p><p>万茜抬眼看她，壁灯灯光是温暖的橘，洒在她身上，笼罩出一层柔和的光晕。那暖橘色被她的碎发和眉骨挡住，在她脸上构成了斑驳陆离的奇妙的阴影。深棕色玻璃珠般的眼睛和浓密纤长的睫毛在阴影里闪动，加上张雨绮有些失神的目光，让万茜无法克制的想去吻她。</p><p>于是扬着颈去吻她玫瑰瓣似的红唇，奶油味道的信息素涌入万茜的鼻腔，让她身下的动作更加激烈起来。她快速地顶弄着她的Omega，绵软的舌在她的口腔里扫荡，攫取着她信息素的味道。张雨绮在这时候迎来了第一次高潮，她呜咽的声调都在颤抖，内壁收缩着将Alpha的性器绞得更紧。</p><p>酸软的腰肢早就撑不起她的身体，万茜便哄着，把张雨绮抱到了床上，但也不给她点喘息的机会，就又欺身压了上去。张雨绮高潮了，她可还没有。</p><p>况且万茜早就想上张雨绮了，这种时候怎么可能放过她。蓄势待发的性器再次长驱直入，把人顶得哼叫声都不成调。Omega早已淹没在欲望的深海里，只能紧紧抱着Alpha的肩膀，绞紧她的性器以纾解身体内部的空虚感。</p><p>万茜逐渐加快了频率，抽送顶弄着张雨绮的敏感点。Omega用身体和呻吟声热烈的回应着Alpha的动作，又扬起脖子去寻她的唇，想讨要亲吻。万茜便低下头回应她，薄荷味的信息素也显露出了侵略性，把张雨绮紧紧缠绕起来。</p><p>身体的潮热和内壁再次越来越剧烈的收缩在提示Alpha，她的Omega又快要到达高潮了。万茜猛烈地顶入她，在触到她的生殖腔口前及时拉回了理智，停住了动作，然后她在她耳边问道：“你愿意被我临时标记吗？”</p><p>张雨绮点了头，眼角和耳廓都是明艳的红色。她抱着万茜的脖子，声音听上去又软又甜：“茜茜……我爱你。”</p><p>Alpha再次在Omega体内冲撞起来。张雨绮咬着唇轻声叫着，呻吟声再次支离破碎，她颤抖着迎来了第二次高潮。万茜俯下身，咬破了张雨绮颈后已经泛红的腺体，在张雨绮娇软的哼叫声中，注入了自己的信息素。</p><p>随即她也到达了顶点，喘息声越来越急促，性器及时的从Omega体内抽离，微温的乳白色体液射在张雨绮柔软白嫩的腰腹上，留下点点斑驳。万茜剧烈的喘息着，再次欺身压上去，跟张雨绮交换了一个吻。</p><p>“我也好爱你。”万茜的声音低哑又迷人，还带着点喘。她滚烫的鼻息洒在张雨绮的脸上，让张雨绮几乎不敢去看人的眼睛。</p><p>两个人抱着缓了一阵，平复好气息，万茜便起来帮她擦了身体，又翻出一套自己的睡衣给人穿上，然后才去清理自己。回来的时候张雨绮已经快睡着了，脸上还是红红的，情热尚未完全褪去。感觉到人来，张雨绮还下意识往边上拱了拱，接着感受到Alpha的味道笼罩过来，她便安心地贴过去，靠进人怀里。</p><p>张雨绮被万茜从背后揽进了怀里，这会儿她清醒了些，迷迷糊糊开口问道：“茜茜，我们这算是什么关系？”万茜的声音在她耳边响起：“还要问这算什么关系？你觉得算什么关系？”</p><p>“就是……感觉很奇怪。可以再确切一点吗？”张雨绮闭着眼，摸索着握住搭在自己腰间的那只手。</p><p>万茜张开手，跟张雨绮十指相扣：“好吧。那张雨绮，做我女朋友好吗？”</p><p>“好。”张雨绮仍旧没睁开眼睛，不过她傻笑起来：“好的，张雨绮愿意做万茜的女朋友。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗帘拉了一半，床角落了明晃晃的一滩阳光，万茜端着早餐走进房间时，那一抹亮正好照在张雨绮的脚上。她白皙的脚背上爬着微凸的淡青色筋络，万茜第一想法是觉得她的脚好可爱。她想完，随即无奈地笑，笑自己真的是陷进去了。</p><p>之后轻手轻脚把托盘放到一边的小桌上，拉了窗帘，回身去喊人起床。干脆就握住了张雨绮的脚踝，轻声细语道：“起床了，宝贝。”Alpha握得很轻，像在对待易碎的玻璃杯。</p><p>Omega拱了拱，发出不情愿的哼声。万茜只好倾身上前去亲张雨绮的脸：“真的得起床了，咱们要赶中午的飞机。”</p><p>“唔——好困……”Omega下意识去找Alpha的手，握住了，被人拉着乖乖坐起来，然后在床上伸了个懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，还是一副睡眼惺忪的模样。</p><p>“去洗漱一下然后吃饭吧，”万茜回头把餐盘端到更近一点的床头柜上，“我看到你手机亮了好多次，肯定很多人找。”</p><p>“还不是都怪你，叫你送我去机场，你直接把我拐回你家来了……还把我搞的腰酸背痛……”张雨绮嗓子有点哑，她说这话的时候，万茜却还是听得到某种甜。</p><p>“我错了，真的，下次绝对不敢了。”万茜语气相当诚恳，认错态度极好，她耷拉着眉眼的样子也很可爱，让张雨绮想起那种做错事被人训了的委屈狗狗，她不由得笑了起来。</p><p>空气里飘浮着细小的尘埃，阳光很暖。张雨绮的长发散乱蓬松，披在肩上，像只刚悠然醒转的炸毛小狮子。她就坐在那片光亮中，眯着眼睛冲万茜微笑。万茜愣了几秒，接着想起什么似的，对张雨绮说：“不要动。”话音一落人就冲出了房间，留下张雨绮一个人坐在被子堆里傻愣。</p><p>她回来的时候手上拿着相机，张雨绮明白了她的意思，再次笑起来，笑得傻乎乎的，还有点儿没睡醒的劲。万茜跪在床边上，认认真真的，要给张雨绮拍照，张雨绮便继续笑，眉眼弯弯，整个人甜得仿佛能酿出蜜来。</p><p>万茜拍完照，把相机放下，张雨绮便伸开手要她抱，她就凑过去坐下，把人抱进怀里。Omega乖顺的把脸贴在Alpha的肩上，抱了好一会儿，然后她在她耳边小声说：“早安，女朋友。”</p><p>“早安。”</p><p>一只黏人的猫科动物挂在身上，不做点什么真的很难收场，但万茜从来不是一般Alpha，她还是克制着自己，只跟张雨绮腻歪了一小会儿，就又催她去收拾。</p><p>昨晚带张雨绮回家这个决定确实不在计划中，万茜早上醒来后看到自己手机上的近百条消息，才后知后觉自己昨天真的有点冲动了。张雨绮甚至没跟别人说她去了哪儿，万茜可以想象找她的人会有多少了。</p><p>两个人急急忙忙收拾好，张雨绮嘴里还叼着面包，万茜的助理就赶来接她们了，只好胡乱吃两口便急匆匆坐上车往机场赶。张雨绮也不顾忌什么了，从坐上车就躺到万茜腿上，刚开始还在看手机，后来干脆就不看了，抬手去玩Alpha的头发，揪揪这里摸摸那里，像个对一切都好奇的婴儿。</p><p>万茜终于忍无可忍，一把握住了张雨绮的手腕，低下头来问她：“你在干嘛？”张雨绮眨巴眨巴眼睛：“多看你两眼也不行嘛？太无聊了，不想看手机不想回他们信息……”</p><p>“那就不回。”万茜低下头亲她。没亲两下就被张雨绮勾住了脖子，用一种别扭的姿势滚到了一起去。在并不算宽敞的后座上，两个人挤在一起，万茜的短发扫在张雨绮脸上，张雨绮觉得痒，就又笑起来。</p><p>万茜看着她玻璃珠般透着亮的眼睛，还是没忍得住，又俯下身去亲她，手上还摸索着乱挠起来。张雨绮手上推着，嘴上念着“别闹”，但笑声越来越响。</p><p>车就在这时候停了下来，前面的助理猛咳了两声，然后提醒道：“茜姐……咱到了。”</p><p>“哦，好……麻烦你了。”两个人这才手忙脚乱分开来，去摸不知道掉到哪里去了的帽子和包。张雨绮蹭着有点糊掉的口红，嗔怪着给万茜飞了一记眼刀，但万茜比她更不管不顾，在人腰间又摸了一把，然后飞快地拉开车门跳了出去。</p><p>“……茜姐！雨绮姐！记得戴口罩！”</p><p>“知道了——”</p><p>怎么说也是公众人物，得收敛着点，于是两个人短暂分开，一前一后进了机场，等终于上了飞机，落了座之后，两个人才放松了下来。万茜帮张雨绮放了包，又给她拿了毯子过来。</p><p>张雨绮正在忙着补口红，突然来了一句：“如果换成别人，我绝对不会允许他们拍照的。”</p><p>“什么？”万茜侧着头看她。张雨绮便停下了动作，看着万茜：“早上呀！我脸都没洗，乌七八糟的，那种情况下，谁都不准拍我。”</p><p>“除了我。”“除了你。”</p><p>-</p><p>张雨绮不一样了，她的组员们能够感受到她的不一样。跟她同为Omega的张含韵围着她绕了好几圈，最终还是在晚上吃饭的时候没忍住，问她：“队长，你还好吗？”</p><p>“还行啊，”张雨绮点头，突然又感觉不太对劲，“不是，啥‘还好吗’？我好着呢啊。”</p><p>“没啥……就是感觉你从上海回来之后不太一样了。本来你不是说晚上赶回来，然后大家到了机场又找不到你，我们都猜是你喝多了就留上海住了，但是你一直到早上才回消息，还以为出啥事了呢……”</p><p>“嗐！就是喝多了啊，”张雨绮摆了摆手，“还能有啥事，喝多了直接回去睡了，就忘了这茬。我助理他们不是也怕我喝傻的样子被人拍到嘛，就没去机场了。”</p><p>答完话，张雨绮心里才一阵后怕。她回忆了半天，印象里自己跟万茜是一起走的，不过大家看到的也只是她们一起去了停车场，后面就没有碰上过其他人了，所以应该没被她们看到。</p><p>她不知道自己怎么了，突然又开始想要小心维护这段关系了，感觉好像还没准备好被人知道。她还没摸清楚这些同事的性别呢，就跟其中一个Alpha看对了眼还上了床，这些同事又都是在娱乐圈摸爬滚打了多年的，没有一个是省油的灯，怎么也得遮掩一阵吧。</p><p>但她不知道万茜那边完全不是这么个状况。</p><p>一声又一声“不对”“错了”“还是不对”回荡在万茜她们团训练室里，直说到黄龄都看不下去了，找准机会把万茜往角落一拉，手机上打字给她看。</p><p>“茜你今天咋了？”</p><p>万茜歪头看着她，满脸的疑惑：“没咋啊，我咋了？”黄龄咬牙切齿，压低了声音：“不是，你干嘛对李斯这样啊，她惹你了？”“没有啊，”万茜轻描淡写地回答，“错了就是错了，不该纠正吗？”</p><p>说完她拔腿就走，都不给黄龄拉她的机会，留黄龄一个人在那里满头问号。黄龄知道万茜不是那样的人，她虽然认真又严谨，可是她是她见过最温柔的Alpha，就算严格也不会是这种方式，这样不像她。</p><p>万茜急着走开，是因为自己也意识到不对劲了，被黄龄这么一说，心里总算清醒了点。她甚至没有感觉到自己的变化。其实也没什么大事，就是因为李斯丹妮说了件跟张雨绮组队时发生的事情，她就不舒服起来。</p><p>她这才意识到，Alpha天性里那种极强的占有欲终于从她身体里苏醒过来。那颗种子破土而出，长出的枝叶正在往她心脏上爬，枝条缠绕着她的血管，往她身体里注入名为“Alpha与生俱来的占有欲”的树汁。</p><p>按理说是不必如此的，张雨绮已经属于她了，永久标记她也是迟早的事，她没必要再去纠结其他人。可是她控制不了自己。</p><p>隔天张雨绮带着张含韵和蓝盈莹去万茜她们训练室串门，李斯丹妮仍然不怕死的在张雨绮身边绕着圈，万茜感觉自己这一辈子中从来没有哪一刻能像现在这样展现出如此精湛的演技。</p><p>她窝在后排的沙发上，不动声色地捏着手机，眼神把每个人都扫了几遍。黄龄无意间瞥了一下镜子，差点没被万茜的笑容吓死。看看万茜，又看看她眼神停留最频繁的地方，黄龄终于感觉自己发现了点东西。</p><p>她想着，改天要好好逼问一下这个人。</p><p>张雨绮她们本来就准备回宿舍了，没有久留的意思，走之前也不知道谁说拍个合照吧，于是就拍了。大家挤到一起去准备拍照的时候，万茜才慢悠悠从后面走过来，张雨绮看她一眼，准备挪个位置给她，万茜很轻地说了一句“不用”，就在她身边站定。</p><p>李斯丹妮靠在张雨绮旁边，万茜余光瞄到了她，不甘示弱似的，果断伸出了手臂，揽住了张雨绮的脖子。不知道为什么，明明被人搂着，张雨绮还是感觉脖子后面一凉。</p><p>拍完照，万茜送她们出去，和张雨绮并肩走在一起。看张含韵和蓝盈莹跟她俩拉开了点距离，张雨绮偏了偏头小声问万茜：“吃醋了？”</p><p>万茜的脸顿时红一阵白一阵，沉默了老半天，都快走到大门口了，才憋出一句：“我没有。”</p><p>张雨绮就想，吃醋的Alpha也蛮可爱的嘛。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三次公演糟糕透顶——对张雨绮来说。</p><p>万茜自己的组分高得吓人，可是她一点儿也没觉得踏实，因为张雨绮那组表演的时候出了岔子。揭晓票数的时候，她就在台上另一侧站着，紧紧盯着张雨绮，几乎比她们组的人还担心她们的票数。</p><p>预料之中的，成绩不理想。张雨绮是个要强的Omega，这么一来面儿上都快挂不住了，难受闹心这类的词全写在脸上了。万茜混在人堆里，跟着一起跑过去，安慰她：“没事，很棒了，没事的。”</p><p>张雨绮看着大家，对着她们挨个点头应声，晕头转向的，想着是不是自己信息素的味儿散出来了，不然怎么大家都过来了呢。</p><p>面前的姐姐们都穿得花里胡哨的，什么样的颜色都有，跟一面糊满颜料的调色盘似的，混合着铺天盖地涌到张雨绮跟前。她竟头一次有些想念曾经黑白色的世界了，斑斓的色彩让她有点头晕，但还是硬撑着，礼貌回应完每个人，最后才看向了万茜。</p><p>万茜的外套是张雨绮最喜欢的红色，她心里总算定了定。对上万茜的眼睛，看到Alpha眼里尽是紧张和担忧，她也只能跟她摇摇头，跟她示意自己没事。</p><p>她没想到万茜全然不顾其他人，伸长了胳膊就去握她的手：“你还好吗？”张雨绮的脸一下就红了起来，给万茜吓得好像头都不晕了——她没想到万茜会这么毫无顾忌。人这么多，她连眼色都不敢使，只好故作镇定地缩回了手，然后回答道：“没事，我没事的。”</p><p>可是万茜没给张雨绮退缩的机会，下台之后她又去找她，在走廊里跟上了她们组。等身边人少了点，她就去抓张雨绮的手，把她拉住了，凑到人耳边问：“等一下回来重新分组，咱们在一块儿好不好？”</p><p>张雨绮看了一眼万茜，脸色终于缓和了些，她点了点头，但还是不动声色的把万茜的手放开了，然后转身继续跟上了她自己的组员，留万茜一个人在走廊里发愣。</p><p>万茜想不明白张雨绮这是怎么了，她之前说过羡慕宁静和阿朵可以不在乎其他人的目光。后来她们确定了关系，她反而拘谨起来，好像又有些介意被别人看出来，不太愿意跟万茜在其他人面前互动。</p><p>等回到赛后区，开始准备分组的时候，万茜还是在看张雨绮，可是张雨绮没怎么给她回应，万茜心里就有点惴惴不安起来。一听到新分组方式，更是一个头两个大，其他组员好像都没有要改成七人团的意思，万茜也犹豫起来，她本来以为会是以前的方式选组，没想到会是这样。</p><p>看张雨绮的态度，似乎是不愿意在众人面前暴露过多，万茜觉得如果这时候选七人团，然后再去选她，会太过明显，只能把心一横，决定锁组。她想着等录完节目再和张雨绮好好谈谈，可是回头看她，发现她皱着眉，好像有些不开心。</p><p>等到回了宿舍，还是例行聚餐，一堆摄像头围着，万茜没机会跟张雨绮说话。只好在人对角坐了，还是时不时去看她，可是她依旧不搭理她。万茜在回去的路上给她发了一大段消息解释，她也没回，不知道看还是没看。</p><p>这顿火锅万茜吃得心不在焉，心里头本来就有气，在看到张雨绮软着态度示意李斯丹妮给她倒酒的时候，那股子气更是直冲到了头顶上，她怀疑自己头发都要冒火。万茜知道Omega都心思敏感，她也知道张雨绮脾气比其他Omega直一些，有时候自己想法冒出来了，也更执拗些。</p><p>但也不能这样吧，她作为她女朋友，还在对面坐着呢，她们到现在都没怎么说过话，怎么就置起气来了，她怀疑张雨绮故意在气她。万茜头一回有了甩手不干的冲动，想把周围的摄像头都砸了，然后跟张雨绮坐下来好好聊聊。</p><p>可是万茜是个温和到会被人认成Omega的Alpha，这种事情，也就是想一想，她不会真的那样做的。她比一般的Alpha能沉得住气，懂得如何调节自己的情绪，即便是生气，也可以很快压下去。</p><p>张雨绮能察觉到对角线上那个人扫来的目光，灼热里透着些焦虑。她也想跟万茜谈谈，但是这会儿她真的已经烦透了，只想赶紧应付完这场录制，录完就想立刻把自己关起来好好静静。有些时候她会选择逃避，而且现在她太难受了，录完了就真的不想再多说一句话。</p><p>等终于结束，张雨绮逃得比谁都快，跟身边人打了个招呼就走了。万茜忙着跟人一起收拾碗筷，等抬起头，已经找不见她的身影了。她急匆匆去洗了把手，就跟其他人道别，准备去张雨绮她们宿舍找她。</p><p>万茜敲开她宿舍的门，得知她已经回房间了，她们组的大部分人也已经打算睡了。她轻手轻脚去敲她房间的门，里面人声音听上去就恹恹的：“谁啊？我要睡了。”</p><p>“是我，”万茜顿了一下，考虑到房子里还有其他人，便报了自己的名字，“万茜。”</p><p>里面没了声音，过了几秒，张雨绮把门打开了，万茜一走进去，她就把门关上了。万茜转头看着她，发觉她脸色很不好，没精打采的，全然没了刚才饭桌上的样子。她才意识到那都是张雨绮强打精神的状态，现在没摄像头对着了，她整个人都蔫了。</p><p>“你看微信了吗？对不起，我不是故意不跟你一组的，你别生气好不好？我真的得跟你好好谈谈，你今天到底……”</p><p>“我在哪组又关你什么事呢？！你想跟谁就跟谁啊，我怎么样我淘不淘汰，跟你有关系吗？”张雨绮的爆发突如其来。</p><p>她说完，万茜愣了，她自己也愣了。</p><p>她太累了，一整天的事情都太闹心，她只想自己待着，谁也不想见，她不想听万茜跟她道歉，也不想听任何解释️。可是即便如此，张雨绮也不想这样，她知道自己不该发脾气，但刚才好像就突然控制不了自己似的，伤人的话全都砸在面前这个跟她最亲密的人身上。</p><p>有时候，人往往更容易伤害亲近的人，万茜能理解。她想，大概因为足够喜欢这个人，所以才会无限包容吧。她整个人僵了几秒，很快又垂下了眉眼，语气依旧温和：“对不起……我马上走，你好好睡一觉，好吗？我不说话了，等你好些了我们再聊。”</p><p>“茜茜……不是，对不起，我不是那个意思……”张雨绮想跟她道歉，可是话还没说完，眼前就一花，又头晕目眩起来，腿也软下去。万茜看她状态不对，也顾不得其他，马上伸手去扶着她，带她在床上坐了。张雨绮蹙着眉，眼睛紧闭着，万茜只好引着她躺下来，脸上焦急得不行，但还是轻声细语的：“怎么了宝贝，你哪里不舒服？”</p><p>“没事……头有点晕，休息一下就好了，”张雨绮的语气软下去，“对不起，我不是故意的，我不该那么说话。”</p><p>她只说自己头晕，显然不想跟万茜多说其他的，万茜察觉到了。但既然她说没事，现在又难受到话也不愿多讲的样子，那自己也不便再多问。她只好哄她：“那我陪你一会儿吧，我等你睡着再走，好不好？”</p><p>张雨绮轻轻点了一下头。</p><p>万茜留了一盏小壁灯，然后坐在幽微的光里陪着她，握着她的手，感觉到她手心冰凉微湿。万茜想着也许是Omega情绪激动，加上劳累，身体有些撑不住，但她也做不了其他什么，只好就这么陪着她，等她入睡。</p><p>直到听到均匀的呼吸声，万茜才松了一口气，刚站起来准备走，张雨绮的手机偏在这时候响了起来，她本想挂掉，瞥了一眼看是张雨绮的小助理，顿了两秒，点了接听键，然后进了旁边的浴室。</p><p>小助理听到是万茜的声音，问了两句，万茜便把事情跟她说了。小助理在那头沉默了一会儿，跟她解释，前两年的时候出了些事情，张雨绮从那时候开始抑制剂用得比较频繁，偶尔会焦虑心悸，也会失眠，所以还吃过些别的药，身体不是很好，现在调养过来了，但有时候情绪一激动，火气上来了，还是会犯老毛病。</p><p>万茜应着，脑子里想到以前看过的一些跟她有关的花边新闻。那尽是些揣测她性别的文章，说她是乱睡男Omega的Alpha，脾气坏，对Omega不好，经常是没处几天就把人家踹了之类的。现在想想，大概是那些Alpha不干人事，而她性子又极直率，害得无良媒体以为她才是那个负心的Alpha。</p><p>挂掉电话，看着身前Omega朦胧的睡颜，万茜叹了口气。她的Omega生性倔强，脾气不算好，常常会挑着眉毛露出不耐烦的神情，性子烈得让别人都误以为她是个Alpha。可是万茜想，这样有什么不好，一个Omega独立又强大有什么不好，我就是喜欢她这样啊。</p><p>她平日里嚣张的眉眼这时候也柔和了，动物幼崽似的耷拉着，强势被柔软所取代。Omega身上似乎还散着浅淡的奶油味道，万茜靠近她的侧颈闻了闻，才发觉并没有什么味道。她笑自己都有了幻嗅的能力，又拿鼻尖蹭了蹭张雨绮腺体处的皮肤，但克制住了咬上去的欲望，只在她额头上吻了一下，就起身退出了房间。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*有提及白驹过希* 夹带私货注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>万茜关上门，就看到郑希怡在门外站着，挑着眉毛看着她，表情有几分玩味。万茜顿了一下，第一个念头是逃走，可是她那么高一个人，就直直杵在那里，根本没法逃啊。</p><p>只好硬着头皮跟人打招呼：“希怡姐。”</p><p>郑希怡笑得眼睛都眯成缝，一点遮掩的打算都没有，开口就问：“她是你的Omega？”</p><p>万茜差点就扑上去捂她的嘴，但是人家也是Alpha，她不敢这么做。众所周知，同性别之间容易起争执，而且Alpha们没那么喜欢同性间的身体接触。万茜只得做了个“嘘”的手势，然后小声回答她：“是……希怡姐，麻烦你……”</p><p>“噢——好！不会的啦，我哪有那么八婆，”郑希怡立刻会了意，声音也压低了些，“你们家雨绮居然是Omega吗，你什么时候发现的喔？我和白冰之前八卦的时候都猜她是Alpha来的。”</p><p>“嗐……第一次见面的时候就发现了，”万茜看了一眼张雨绮房间的方向，笑了起来，“信息素的味道，我抱她的时候闻到了。”</p><p>郑希怡点了点头：“哦——这样啊，我还以为你们以前就认识呢。话说她性格……反正，看上去不好惹哦。她刚才是不是跟你发脾气呢？”</p><p>万茜讪讪地笑：“也没有，之前也没跟我发过火。今天主要是身体不太舒服，加上她们队……你知道的。她助理跟我说了，她以前有点事儿，身体落下些小毛病，不过也不是什么大问题，多休息休息就好了。”</p><p>末了又添上一句：“希怡姐，这几天我有事情，可能不在长沙，这阵子你们一个组，还得麻烦你多照顾她了。”</p><p>“没问题呀，”郑希怡拍拍万茜的肩，“她是我们队长嘛，我会帮你看着她的。”</p><p>这段日子相处下来，虽然没和郑希怡在一个组过，但是万茜能感觉到她是个靠谱的Alpha，人很大气，也讲义气，应该会很靠得住。她对她的Omega也很好，大家都知道她一没事就会去找白冰，跟人腻在一起。</p><p>有一次吃饭的时候，白冰好像不舒服，郑希怡那组当时刚练完舞，她一听说白冰不舒服，大步流星就去了餐厅，不由分说的把人抱起来就走。在场的所有人都惊了，没想到郑希怡会这么无所顾忌。</p><p>万茜那队当时正跟张雨绮她们队拼着桌，一群人停下了动作，瞪大了眼睛，追光灯似的追着郑希怡的背影看。张雨绮倒是很快收回目光，眼神移到了万茜身上。万茜恰好也在看她，看到张雨绮转过来，她下意识笑了一下，张雨绮也向她笑了笑，接着却撇了下嘴。</p><p>万茜当时没明白她的意思，现在想来，大概那也是张雨绮纠结的表现吧。她羡慕可以不顾其他人目光活着的人，她也想变成那样，可是好像有什么横亘在中间，让她不敢迈出第一步。</p><p>这一晚张雨绮做了一个冗长的梦，梦里面，她站在一条幽深逼仄的走廊里，看着走廊尽头处的一点光。她以前也做过这个梦，每次她都在走廊里望着有光的地方，想跑过去，可是她怎么跑也跑不到那里。</p><p>但是这次梦有些不一样了，因为梦里不只有她一个人。有个模糊的身影背着光站在走廊的尽头，向她伸出了手。张雨绮看不清楚她的脸，但是她知道那个人是谁，她知道那是万茜。她没犹豫，向着她的方向跑起来，耳边甚至有风呼啸的声音。但就在快要看清万茜的脸的时候，她醒了过来。</p><p>张雨绮坐在床上发呆发了好一会儿，然后摸过手机看了眼时间，发现已经早上九点多了。她点开微信，看了一眼置顶，看到万茜发了一句“好点了吗”。</p><p>她像个泄了气的皮球似的又倒回床上，想起自己昨晚对万茜的态度，心里涌上来的尽是后悔。手指在视频通话那个方格的上方停了几秒，又放下去，划掉了跟万茜的对话框。</p><p>张雨绮想，这次是自己先跟万茜发脾气的，而且她也说了等自己好了她们再聊，还是得自己主动去跟她说话。可是她不知道该怎么说，也不知道万茜会不会不喜欢她在这种小事上纠结。</p><p>在床上翻来覆去又是好半天，张雨绮坐了起来，还是决定打电话给万茜。她不是那种喜欢吊着别人的人，如果有什么想说的，她一定会该说就说，就算还要考虑一阵子，她也会说清楚自己还需要时间。</p><p>提示音响了几声，那头便接起来：“喂，起来了呀？”</p><p>“嗯。茜茜，对不起。”张雨绮声音低低的。</p><p>万茜在那头“嗐”了一声，然后回她：“没事的，你昨天不舒服嘛，理解。现在好点了吗？”</p><p>“现在没啥事了，”张雨绮咳嗽了一声，“咳，你说要聊一聊，那，嗯……我想先跟你说一下，我们最近还是少当着大家的面讲话吧……不是，讲话也没啥，但是不要表现得太亲密吧。”</p><p>万茜愣了几秒：“嗯？这样啊……”</p><p>“我就是……我不知道，我真的不知道被人看出来我们的关系之后会发生什么。我挺害怕的，你能不能明白？我感觉感情这种事情，发生在我身上，最后总没好事……你也看过吧，以前一些报道。我不是真的特喜欢他们，顶多就是有点喜欢而已，我都没因为他们看到过颜色，也只能算是在一起凑合着过段日子吧。可最后总变成那样，真的很闹心，大概是我看人不准吧。我不是说你不好啊，我现在就是，总觉得问题还是会出在我自己身上……所以你再给我点时间好不好？”</p><p>张雨绮说得诚恳，万茜心里多少有些难受，沉默了一会儿，还是回答她：“好，没关系的。”那头还没来得及应声，万茜又补了一句：“但你不要觉得问题出在你身上，跟你没关系，刚开始的时候你也不知道他们到底是什么样的人。”</p><p>张雨绮声音依旧沉沉的：“嗯。”</p><p>万茜想了想，还是决定跟张雨绮讲一声郑希怡的事情，于是继续往下说：“还得跟你说个事，希怡姐猜出来咱俩关系了。但我跟她说了，她不会和别人讲的，你别太担心。”</p><p>“啊，好。”张雨绮的语气听起来没什么起伏。</p><p>也许是因为张雨绮心里有个结，所以气氛给搞得怪压抑。万茜叹了口气，希望她能开心点，就跟她打趣：“说好了只是录节目和人多的时候少讲话是吧？你可别诓我啊，不是什么临时分下手吧？”</p><p>张雨绮给她逗乐了：“什么呀，分什么手，谁说要分手了？我手拉得死死的呢，你扯都扯不开。”</p><p>“那就行，”万茜也笑起来，“那我就放心了。我得下次录制前才能回长沙了，你好好练舞，等着我啊。”</p><p>“好。茜茜，那什么，我有时候真的脾气不太好，火气一上来我控制不住……你不要太放在心上。我会改的，真的。”张雨绮还是怪不好意思的，边说着边在床上滚了一圈。</p><p>万茜的语气很温柔：“没关系，改不过来也没关系，谁说Omega就必须得柔柔弱弱的没有脾气才好？”</p><p>“你真好，我都要哭了。”</p><p>“别哭，坚强的Omega不会轻易掉眼泪！”</p><p>“哼，哭了也不告诉你——”张雨绮拉长了尾音，“而且也不知道前两次是谁哭得比Omega还惨。”</p><p>万茜咬牙切齿的：“张小雨，等我回去你看我怎么收拾你。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>录了几天节目，素材一够，大家又散了。没人真的想住宿舍，蚊子多得要命，还一股霉味，而且一直都没机会跟万茜住同一栋楼，张雨绮早嫌弃死那地方了。</p><p>去排练还是照常去，但是可以住酒店了，那就舒坦多了。正好张雨绮不愿意在众人面前太明显，她觉得住回酒店之后就可以跟万茜二人世界了。</p><p>第一天从宿舍回酒店的时候，张雨绮把行李拖进屋，才发现万茜已经回来了。她在打游戏，五官皱成一团，一会儿低头看一眼手机，一会儿又抬头盯着电视。</p><p>张雨绮扯着行李站在门口撒娇：“哎呀我累死了——怎么没人帮我一下啊？！”</p><p>万茜闻声，才知道自家Omega回来了，她刚才玩得认真到都没听到开门声。于是一骨碌从沙发上爬起来，向人奔过去：“来了来了——”</p><p>“你可长点心吧，哪天房门被人撬了都不知道。”张雨绮撅嘴。</p><p>万茜一手拎过她手里的包，另一手拖着她的箱子，没手了，只好前倾着身子凑过去亲她：“你放一百个心吧，你家Alpha强壮得很，还不至于被人打劫。”</p><p>粘粘糊糊亲完，万茜就拉着行李冲回屋里，飞快的给张雨绮把东西放好，然后转头回沙发上拿了手柄，又一屁股坐在了地毯上，继续盯着电视去了。张雨绮被她这一连串的动作搞得哭笑不得，她在万茜背后的沙发上坐下来，跟她一起看着电视。屏幕上一个小人拿着工具跑来跑去，这铲铲那挖挖的——她看不明白万茜在干什么。</p><p>于是她像猫一样——众所周知，猫是液体。张雨绮像一条猫一样，从沙发滑到地毯上，蹭到万茜旁边，问她：“你在干嘛呢？”</p><p>“忙岛建。”万茜言简意赅，眼睛也没从电视屏幕上离开。</p><p>突然意识到张雨绮没搭腔，万茜赶紧补了一句：“你要不要试试？”</p><p>张雨绮还是哭笑不得，她还以为Alpha见了Omega都该饿虎扑食似的，没想到万茜盯游戏的兴趣比扑她的兴趣更大。但她也不想表现得太饥渴，不然也太那啥了。她想着，这才在一起多久，她们每天又累又忙，也可能万茜是体谅自己呢？怕把自己折腾坏了，没力气练舞了。</p><p>既然万茜让她试试，那她就试试吧。张雨绮接过来万茜手上的手柄，万茜便教她哪个摇杆是走，哪个按键是跑。可是没两分钟张雨绮就没兴致了，她心里想着别的，哪有空认真打游戏，所以把手柄塞回万茜手里：“你不抱着我吗？人家情侣教打游戏不都是把人抱在怀里吗？”</p><p>“啊？什么……哦哦哦！”万茜磕巴两声，听懂了张雨绮的意思，于是站起身，又在Omega身后坐下，把人圈进怀里：“这样？”</p><p>张雨绮毛茸茸的小脑袋在前面使劲点了几下，然后舒服的往后靠了靠。万茜圈着她热乎乎的身子，下巴搁在人肩上，把手柄又塞回她手上，握着她的手教她。</p><p>但小人还没跑几步路，万茜自己感觉不得劲了——她真是痛恨自己分化前没好好吃饭养好身体，她现在最后悔的事情就是这个。Alpha刻在骨子里的征服欲告诉她，她应该比自己的Omega高起码半个头才对，这样Omega就可以缩在她怀里，靠在她肩上，而不是像现在这样，抱着她打游戏的话偶尔还会被挡住视线。</p><p>“为什么我跟你一样高呢？”自言自语完，万茜自个儿也愣住了，她想着，怎么回事啊，想想就算了，还真说出来了。靠在她身上的张雨绮又往后蹭了蹭，笑着回答她：“哎呀，一样高就一样高嘛，大不了下次站一起我往下蹲一点咯。”</p><p>“嗐，”万茜偏过头亲了亲张雨绮的脸️，“算了️，这样也挺好。”</p><p>她又专注盯着电视去了。</p><p>张雨绮在她怀里再次感到窝火，好像终于理解了“坐怀不乱”这个词的意思。她耐着性子又陪她钓了几分钟鱼，开始有点坐不住了：“几点了都，不玩了吧？”</p><p>“哎呀最近这不是太忙了，之前婚礼季我都没完成任务，这个月又好多虫子啊鱼啊……”万茜话没说完，终于感觉怀里的人有点低气压。她咽了口唾沫，手放下来，紧张兮兮地转头。果不其然，张雨绮气鼓鼓地盯着她。Omega心里头冒着火，心想着我这么一个大美女巴巴的拖着大包小包的行李跑来跟你住，你就只知道打游戏？</p><p>万茜又咽了口唾沫：“咳……我不玩了。”</p><p>张雨绮笑得眼睛弯起来：“这才对嘛。”说完又去勾住万茜的脖子，在人耳边吹气似的说话：“对不起噢，这几天在那边话都说得少了。”</p><p>“没有没有，还好，”万茜伸手搂她，“而且你这不是来找我了吗？”</p><p>“你还知道呢？那你还光顾着打游戏？”“……下次不敢了。”</p><p>张雨绮转过来，在万茜腿间跪下来：“想不想我？”</p><p>“想想想。”</p><p>可能是觉得万茜还不够想，张雨绮身上漫出来淡淡的奶油味道，她笑眯眯地看着万茜：“有多想？”</p><p>好歹是Alpha，就算反应迟钝了点，也是Alpha。万茜也不啰嗦了，刚刚差点把Omega惹毛，现在可不敢再怠慢。她倾过身子去吻她，气势上终于有了点Alpha的样子，身上散出来的薄荷味似乎都带了点侵略性。</p><p>张雨绮有一阵子没闻到她的薄荷味了，冷不丁的被这味道裹住，还有点腿软。加上万茜总算是反应过来了，亲她亲得极认真，把她搞得都有些喘不上气。</p><p>她支吾着呻吟起来，万茜知道她喘不上气了，体贴的把人放开来，湿漉漉的吻开始往下游走。衣服在这时候总是最多余的，万茜三两下就给她脱了，然后站起身来抱她。</p><p>她还没这样抱过张雨绮，但她知道张雨绮上次看到人家Alpha抱Omega，心里肯定是羡慕的。万茜也没多想，就把手臂穿过她的腿弯要抱她，张雨绮被她吓得叫了一声，下意识勾上她的脖子，万茜就顺势把人抱起来了。</p><p>“怎么样？说了我很强壮吧！”万茜得意的笑起来。</p><p>张雨绮挂在她身上，紧张得很：“哎呀你快把我搁床上去吧！吓死了，你这小身板能撑得住吗？”</p><p>“不要小瞧你的Alpha好不好，”万茜皱眉，又低头吻她，“不好意思，我的错，我都忘了上次说要收拾你了。”</p><p>张雨绮的脸腾地红起来，一拳捶在万茜肩上。</p><p>把人抱回屋里，又压在床上亲了一顿，万茜就没心思再跟张雨绮打闹了。清新的薄荷味和甜蜜的奶油味混杂在一起，充盈在整个房间里，冲得人脑袋都有些昏沉，万茜的眼色也沉了，不再像之前那样，还有些调笑的意味。

张雨绮现在算是感觉到Alpha那种饿虎扑食的意思了。</p><p>万茜摸索着解掉张雨绮内衣的搭扣，在她白皙的胸乳上留下一连串有些色情的红色痕印。洁白的皮肤上浅红的指痕和吻痕交错在一起，铺展成一幅绮丽的画。

张雨绮微拱起身子，去迎她带着点掠夺侵占意味的动作。万茜不留任何余地，害得张雨绮哀声哼叫起来。她在每一寸白软的肌肤上舔舐啃咬，像在品尝一块奶油蛋糕，细致到要把每一角都吃干抹净。</p><p>不知道什么时候，蓄势待发的性器已顶上了柔软的穴口，这会儿张雨绮眼角都有点泛泪花了，她哼唧着，万茜想安抚她，于是又低头亲亲她：“可以了？”</p><p>张雨绮点头，接着她鼻腔里涌入更多属于她Alpha的好闻的薄荷味。她知道万茜在安抚她的情绪，Omega的体液足够多，承载Alpha性器的进入不是什么问题。但万茜是她见过最温柔的Alpha，她总是这样，任何事情都会考虑Omega的感受。</p><p>张雨绮突然就觉得好感动。碰到她似乎是自己人生里最好的、最灿烂的事情。颜色、味道……所有美好的东西都一齐涌入她的生命里。万茜的到来就仿佛上帝在告诉她，我派了最好的天使给你，所以之前那么多年的等待都是值得的吧。</p><p>承受着Alpha一轮又一轮的进攻，张雨绮无法克制地叫起来，她叫得断断续续，哀哀的小猫似的呻吟，让万茜身下顶撞的动作更激烈起来。她看着Omega有些涣散的目光，特别想亲她。</p><p>于是把她的腿架在自己肩上，又俯下身去吻她。张雨绮泪汪汪的去寻Alpha的唇，像只柔弱无害的小鹿。万茜看着她这样子，越看越喜欢，便夸她：“宝贝，你们Omega的柔韧性就是好……哪里都是软的，腿也软、身子也软，嘴巴也软……”</p><p>接下来她凑得更近些，在Omega耳边低语：“尤其下面的嘴，也是软的、热的，还会吸我……宝贝，别夹我那么紧，你也不想我太快射吧。”</p><p>那些让人耳红心跳的词掺杂着热气和薄荷味，网似的把张雨绮拢住。张雨绮怀疑自己五感都要混乱了，她听着这段下流话，浑身烫得像被煮熟的蟹，泛着浅浅的红。

Omega终于小声呜咽起来：“你混蛋……”</p><p>万茜真喜欢她这样子。吻连续不断的落在张雨绮脸颊和侧颈，又在人身体里抽送了一会儿，她就感觉到Omega潮热的内壁收缩得愈发剧烈。于是攀上去咬着张雨绮的耳垂：“临时标记？”</p><p>得到了肯定的答复后，万茜又顶弄了几下，感觉到湿软的甬道绞得更紧，张雨绮也抱她抱得更紧。她呻吟着攀上情潮的顶点，万茜得到了讯号，及时抽出了性器，闷哼一声，射在Omega柔软的小腹上。张雨绮轻颤着，顺从地偏过头露出腺体那处白皙的皮肤，准备迎接Alpha微尖的犬齿。</p><p>Alpha薄荷味的信息素注入了腺体，张雨绮剧烈的喘息也逐渐平复下来。万茜同样喘着粗气，但又不想压着她，便侧过身子平躺在她旁边。

张雨绮自己又黏了上去，修长的腿挂在万茜的腰上。“我好爱你，”她声音很轻，“茜茜，我好爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你，”万茜侧过身，看着她的眼睛，“所以你想怎么样都可以，只要你在我身边就好。”</p><p>张雨绮也看着万茜，万茜的眼睛亮亮的，张雨绮想，像有明亮的星辰睡在里面。</p><p>她靠过去吻她的星星：“我会在的，我会一直在的。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*ABO设定中女Alpha拥有类似男性外生殖器的性器官，请注意避雷哈<br/>*魔改ABO世界观里的Alpha易感期设定<br/>*其他预警tag在图片最上面</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四次公演录制前，她们还在网上忙着营业第二次公演的内容，万茜这时候才发现自己微博还没关注张雨绮。张雨绮正好跟她坐在一起吃饭，就拿肩膀顶她：“还不赶紧关注我？”</p><p>万茜连连点头，手指悬在手机屏上方，刚准备点关注，却突然停下来，皱了皱眉头。张雨绮看她顿在那里不知道在想什么，便伸手戳她：“想什么呢？”</p><p>“没事，”万茜揉揉眼睛，“没事，头有点疼。”</p><p>“怎么头疼了？”张雨绮歪头看她，关切地问道。万茜捏捏眉心：“可能没睡好吧，过会儿应该就好了。”</p><p>但是过了好一会儿，她还是没见好，张雨绮倒看不出她头疼，反而看出来她就差把“焦虑”这俩字写在脸上了。再过一个多小时就要录制了，万茜还是难受，张雨绮也顾不上别人会看到了，缠在她旁边问她：“咋回事儿？下午还能录吗，要不要去医院啊？”</p><p>万茜本来就不舒服，被问得头都大了，她抬头扫了一下四周，发现每个人好像都急匆匆的——也是，马上就要录制了，大家都有事情要忙。</p><p>她压低了声音：“我可能需要你帮我一下。”</p><p>“啊？”张雨绮还没想清楚万茜头疼跟自己有什么关系，就被推进了试衣间。万茜在她后面闪进来，然后反手就把门锁了，接着她转过头来就要扒张雨绮的衣服。</p><p>张雨绮吓得拽紧了衣角，另一只手推她：“你干嘛？！”</p><p>“我……不是头疼，是易感期。”</p><p>万茜刚才也以为自己只是头疼，直到下身感觉不对劲，她才反应过来，她根本不是什么不舒服。不知道为什么，也许只是因为张雨绮坐得太近，她诱发了她的易感期。</p><p>“易感期？”张雨绮嗓门可大，喊完这一句又赶忙捂嘴。她往后退了一步：“你有易感期怎么不告诉我啊？”</p><p>张雨绮想，这个Alpha还真不是一般的奇怪啊，她比其他Alpha温柔得多，从来不张扬，脾气很好，这已经很不一样了，现在她又得知她居然有易感期，那就更奇怪了。易感期是很少有的，大部分Alpha已经没有易感期了，万茜竟然会有。</p><p>张雨绮以前认识一个有易感期的Alpha，她知道Alpha易感期跟Omega发情期时需要的一样，就是做爱。这可是真是够要命的，公演录制在即，这关头偏偏出这种事——她也不知道为什么她俩老是会在关键时刻掉链子。</p><p>“对不起，我真是没想起来要跟你说，因为很久没这样了。我易感期不是很固定，每次情况也不太一样，但其实很少会有，刚才不知道为什么……”</p><p>“那你现在……”张雨绮瞥了一眼门锁，“没我不行吗？”</p><p>万茜委屈地耷拉下眼角：“你知道的吧，这个跟发情期一样……”</p><p>张雨绮知道她要说什么，她要说，光靠她自己解决不了问题。是这样的，如果自己来一发就能解决问题的话，人类就不会需要抑制剂阻隔剂之类的玩意儿了。</p><p>怪不得万茜总是能在浓烈的香水味遮掩下分辨出自己信息素的味道，张雨绮这才意识到，原来这就是她比其他Alpha更敏感的原因。</p><p>“那你快点，”张雨绮看了一眼时间，“一个小时够了吧？”</p><p>万茜没回答，手上的动作已经给了张雨绮答案。她把张雨绮顶在墙上，然后去扯她的裙裤，急躁得像是刚分化没做过爱的Alpha，小狼崽子见了猎物一样，眼角都红了。张雨绮真想手边有个摄像机，能录下来万茜这急吼吼的样子，她想着原来易感期是这样的，Alpha会因此变得这么可爱啊。</p><p>内裤还挂在脚踝上，万茜就把张雨绮的腿架了起来，接着她去解自己的裤子，热得满头都是汗，脸上也发红。张雨绮倒还有闲心似的，摸摸她的额头：“真不要去医……”</p><p>话还没说完，嘴就被万茜堵上。万茜的唇也是热的，鼻息同样滚烫，她的吻比之前任何时候都要凶狠，张雨绮总算是从她身上看到Alpha该有的模样——粗鲁、狠戾、不留情面。按理说Omega这时候应该因为被压制生出惶恐害怕之类的情绪，可张雨绮却很受用，因为万茜很少这样，她总是温柔体贴。张雨绮想，偶尔强硬一次，感觉挺不一样的嘛。</p><p>薄荷味铺天盖地笼罩过来，张雨绮再没说话的闲情了，信息素的味道害得她腿都软了，幸好万茜牢牢把着她，她才不至于倒下去。Alpha硬得发疼的性器顶在张雨绮小腹上，张雨绮脸上开始发烧。她知道万茜现在很难受，没有她不行，她也知道她们现在不是在酒店里，她得闭紧嘴巴。</p><p>万茜现在脑子里什么都没了，理智早就像烟花似的炸开来，不知道散落到哪里去了，易感期的Alpha现在只想纾解自己身体的疼痛。她一手托着张雨绮的膝弯，一手扶着自己的性器，在Omega湿腻的穴口滑动几下，就挤进她紧窄温热的甬道。</p><p>硬挺的性器一寸寸顶入湿软的内壁，两个人都能感觉到这一过程带来的令人头皮发麻的快感。万茜咬紧了牙，看向张雨绮，张雨绮马上意识到她在询问自己是否准备好了。Alpha的眼睛湿漉漉的，张雨绮发现她看上去好像有点难过。Omega不明白她为什么会这样，她已经把自己交给她了，为什么她还要哭呢？</p><p>可这关头也顾不上问她了，张雨绮呼出一口气，放松下来，逐渐适应下身异物侵入带来的饱胀感。她缓了几秒，向万茜点头。得到允许的Alpha腰部开始发力，大幅度抽送起来，在张雨绮身体里掀起情欲的潮涌。</p><p>她们同时发出压抑而满足的呻吟声，张雨绮没喘几下，意识到现在不能叫出来。她趁着自己还够清醒，把万茜的衣服扯到肩下，一口就咬上了Alpha光裸的肩膀。万茜吃痛，从喉咙里挤出兽似的低吼，撞击的频率更快，力道也更足，张雨绮被她顶得轻颤，咬着人肩膀都不顶用，破碎的呻吟还是溢出来。</p><p>她报复似的咬得更狠，万茜却不再因此痛呼，Alpha此刻所有的注意力都集中在下腹交合的那处。她无情地顶弄着Omega身体里的敏感点，磨蹭着痉挛的内壁，一路撞向更深的地方。她的爱人爽到近乎窒息，要溺水一般搂紧了她的肩背。</p><p>咬肩膀已经没用了，张雨绮只好咬着自己下唇内侧，承受着万茜一轮又一轮的进攻。下面那片温暖湿地和腿根一样开始酸软，张雨绮甚至怀疑自己下午没法完成演出，但是万茜需要她，那么其他的都不重要了。</p><p>她被拽进欲望的深海里，翻涌的海水让她几乎看不清周遭的事物。又感觉像陷进流沙，越挣扎就被拖拽得越狠，意识都有些游离，理智早已不知道飘到哪里去了。可偏偏在这时候，响起一阵敲门声。</p><p>“茜茜子呢？刚还在呢，咋突然不见了……茜茜你在吗？”是黄龄的声音。</p><p>张雨绮气都不敢喘，她慌张地看向万茜。万茜也看着她，显然跟她一样被拉回了几分理智。她长长呼出一口气，停下动作，顿了两秒：“我在呢，衣服有点问题，等会儿就来。”</p><p>黄龄“哦”了一声，热心的补了一句：“要帮忙吗？”</p><p>“没事，”万茜眨眨眼睛，“不用，马上就好。”</p><p>“好——”</p><p>脚步声远了，万茜跟张雨绮对视一下，然后凑过去咬住她的耳垂，声音低得只有她一个人能听到，羽毛似的拂在她耳廓里：“自己拿手撑着镜子。”</p><p>这个小试衣间有一面固定在墙上的全身镜，很显然，万茜想要张雨绮看着她自己。太羞耻了，门外随时可能有人经过，她们就在一墙之隔的房间里做爱……可是万茜的话好像有魔力，张雨绮红着脸，还是照做了。万茜满意地点头，倾下身贴着她，伸出舌头舔了舔她的腺体。湿软的带着薄荷味的舌尖刺得Omega浑身一激灵，但万茜没给她喘息的机会，她握着她的腰，从后进入她。这种姿势会进得更深，张雨绮感觉腰腹酸软，腿都有些颤，她不得不继续咬紧下唇。</p><p>高潮来得异常猛烈，Omega塌下腰，真的要站不住，万茜感觉到她温热的内壁痉挛着收缩，赶忙搂紧了她的腰，好让她站稳。她又抽送几下，抱着腰把张雨绮转过来，掀起她的衣服。她没时间标记她了，只好喘息着射在她腹上。</p><p>等清理完，面上的潮红也逐渐褪去，张雨绮准备先开门出去，却被万茜拉住了手。万茜低着头跟她道歉：“对不起，我真的不是故意……”</p><p>“下次不准了，”张雨绮咬着唇，耳朵又染上浅红，“咱俩黏在一起就是要耽搁事。”</p><p>“那今天分组怎么办？我还想着跟你一起。”万茜委屈的在她胸口蹭蹭，抱住了她的腰。万茜也穿着等会儿公演要穿的服装，张雨绮之前还说她穿迷彩像个凶巴巴的教官，现在那种英气完全没了，张雨绮只能想到软乎乎的黏人的大型犬。</p><p>她语塞了，也终于想起来，有些Alpha易感期就是会这样，极没安全感，需要Omega安抚。她估计万茜这样的，反应倒不会太明显，但就只做了一次，也不知道能不能完全解决她的问题。</p><p>“咱们尽量一个组，好吧？反正马上我也要去拍戏，没多久能黏一起……哎好了好了，别拱了，我真的要出去了！”</p><p>-</p><p>第四次公演的结果并不算好。但最糟糕的事情是，张雨绮一直心不在焉，她心里担心着万茜，而且还一直在想着万茜跟她做爱时湿着眼睛又奶又凶的样子。</p><p>跟万茜一起坐下之后，某种想法更挥之不去，在她脑海里像滚动条似的一遍又一遍出现。等终于录完选曲那部分，张雨绮挤到万茜身边跟她咬耳朵：“晚上来找我。”</p><p>“嗯？”万茜微微偏过头，没理解张雨绮的意思。</p><p>张雨绮眼尾有些红，她羞恼地捏了下万茜的手心，声音更低：“再操我一遍，像今天在试衣间那样，我喜欢你凶一点。”</p><p>Omega好像感觉到身边Alpha的呼吸声重了几分。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张雨绮感觉除了收获了一个完美的Alpha之外，自己参加这个节目就没碰上什么好事。</p><p>和万茜分在一个队之后，她只有两天时间可以跟她腻在一起。刚分完组那天晚上她如愿以偿跟万茜上了床，万茜确实也没完全脱离易感期，她们做了一次临时标记。</p><p>第二天张雨绮收拾行李收拾了大半个下午，万茜跟在她屁股后头黏着她，张雨绮叫她去忙自己的事情她也不去。被跟了半天，张雨绮嫌烦了，从杂物堆里站起来，问她：“你要干嘛？”</p><p>万茜憋了半天，什么话也没说出来，但张雨绮闻到了她信息素的味道。Omega伸出一根手指在空气中点了点：“你少来，昨天把我折腾个半死，标记也标记过了，你没事了我也没事了，啥也别想了现在。”</p><p>“可是你要去那么久，大半个月哎，我舍不得……”万茜再一次发动狗狗眼技能。</p><p>张雨绮答得坚定极了：“那也不行！”</p><p>回答时意志倒是坚定，被万茜推到床上去的时候张雨绮就没那么强硬了。万茜在她身上落下红色的吻痕，嘴上还抱怨着：“你看我肩上，还有你的牙印呢，你好过分啊。”</p><p>张雨绮去推万茜的脑袋：“你说谁过分呢你！昨天要不是你犯神经要在那种地方做，我能咬你吗？在那种地方你说我敢叫吗？我能叫吗？”</p><p>万茜伸手卡住了张雨绮的手腕，俯下身跟她接吻，堵上了她还想继续啰嗦的嘴。她就那么握着她的手腕跟她做爱，不准她乱动，又坏心思的去顶她的敏感点，逼她叫出来，还跟她说是要让她把昨天没叫的都补回来。</p><p>张雨绮挣扎不开，干脆就放弃了。Alpha终归是Alpha，万茜力气比她大得多，而且她薄荷味的信息素张雨绮一闻就腿软，哪还使得上劲。万茜让她叫，她就叫了，万茜顶得凶，害她嗓子都快喊哑了。Alpha喜欢听她叫，张雨绮想稍微安静一会儿，她就去咬她的嘴唇，然后又咬她的乳尖。张雨绮吃痛，再次叫出来：“嗷——你咬那么重干嘛？！”</p><p>“不是你让我凶一点吗？”万茜笑了起来，眼睛弯成了月牙。她笑得善良无害，可是身下愈发激烈的动作提醒着张雨绮，这分明是头小狼，根本不是温顺可爱的大型犬。</p><p>等她们做完，已经傍晚了，张雨绮也饿了。万茜黏在她身上，还没尽兴似的，手指在她腹上画着圈，偶尔也去揉捏几下张雨绮那对傲人的乳房。“你是我见过的身材最棒的Omega，”她亲了亲她，然后说，“我从没见过这么棒的胸。”</p><p>“搞得你好像见过很多似的。”张雨绮撇撇嘴，脸有些红。</p><p>万茜耸耸肩：“确实没见过多少，但你的胸真的……”</p><p>“不准说了！换个话题，”张雨绮打断她，“我饿了，想吃东西。”</p><p>万茜便爬起来，给她叫外卖。她有很多让张雨绮想不到的技能，每到一个地方就能立马搜罗到一堆好吃的馆子就是其中之一。</p><p>牛肉粉送到时候，张雨绮都快睡着了，她晕乎乎从床上爬起来，洗了把脸就扑向吧台——她们酒店房间里有个小吧台。张雨绮就笑万茜：“人家让我们喝红酒的地方，给你摆成大排档了。”</p><p>“管他呢，吧台也是桌子啊，咋？不能嗦粉？”万茜边说边拆着打包袋。确实像大排档，堆着几个透过袋子都能看到红色油光的打包盒，张雨绮翻了翻，有辣椒炒肉和青椒肚片，还有两个素菜。万茜还给张雨绮点了一罐啤酒，她自己则是拿马克杯倒了杯红酒放在旁边。</p><p>“点这么多，吃得完吗？你看这，你可真不像女明星哎，”张雨绮喝了一口万茜杯子里的红酒，“这说出去，谁信啊？”</p><p>“你信就行了。”万茜在她脸上亲了一下。</p><p>张雨绮嗦起粉的时候，自己也不像个女明星了，吃得额上冒汗，鼻尖都泛红。她吃了一半，又转头去万茜碗里帮她挑辣椒，跟剁得碎碎的埋在粉里的小尖椒斗争了半天，她才意识到万茜没跟她一起吃。万茜刚才说等下过来，但张雨绮都快看到碗底了，还没见她人影。</p><p>“茜茜，干嘛呢？再不来你粉要泡烂啦！”张雨绮边说着边回头往房间里望。</p><p>万茜背对着她，正蹲在她箱子跟前，帮她叠衣服。Alpha叠得认真，叠完几件，把衣服堆在膝上，然后在箱子里摸索着给衣服腾位置。张雨绮知道她跟自己一样会整理东西，一切都会打理得井井有条。她帮她收拾，只会比自己收得还利索，自己肯定什么都不需要操心了。</p><p>张雨绮换了个位置，坐在方便看万茜的那侧，撑着下巴看她为自己忙碌。万茜转头时看到的就是她支着下巴笑眯眯望过来的样子，她信息素是甜的，笑容比信息素还甜，好像能酿出蜜来。</p><p>万茜蹲在地上，也冲她傻笑起来。</p><p>张雨绮就想，这样的生活真好，充满了烟火气，她嗦着粉喝着啤酒，她的Alpha在帮她收拾行李。在聚光灯下生活惯了，当然会向往普通人平凡的生活，她一直以为这二者不能兼得，总得舍弃某一个。但是现在她发现，不管现况怎样，只要跟爱的人在一起，就可以体会到那种简单的快乐和幸福。</p><p>-</p><p>张雨绮临走前，被万茜搂在怀里亲了一遍又一遍，也叮嘱了一遍又一遍。万茜舍不得她，她也舍不得万茜。但是按张雨绮自己的话说，她必须要“赚钱养家”，所以她一狠心，把万茜从自己身上扒拉下来，又在人耳边许诺回来会好好补偿她，万茜这才松了拽着她手指的手。</p><p>生活好像总是喜欢跟人开玩笑，当一切稍微有些起色，它就要把人往下拽回去一点，总之绝对不会让你一帆风顺。</p><p>进藏的第二天，剧组还在忙着调试设备之类的事情。张雨绮在取景地研究着走位，手里还拿着剧本，她以为这只会是再平常不过的一个下午。她正在找某处机位时，突然觉得一阵头晕。眼前的景象就好像是快要失去信号的老式电视机，原本鲜艳的色彩突然闪烁几下，曾经熟悉的黑白闯了进来。张雨绮慌张地低头看向自己的手臂，发现那些温暖的颜色逐渐崩裂，可憎的黑白色像海浪一样席卷而来，涂抹着她眼前的一切。</p><p>太阳穴剧烈疼痛起来，她捂住头，闭上了眼睛。高原上本就氧气稀薄，一瞬间好像天旋地转，她觉得胸口一阵钝痛。虽然没经历过，但是张雨绮知道颜色褪去代表着什么，她知道颜色的消失和爱与生命有关。不会是感情的消退，因为她足够爱万茜，万茜也足够爱她。她现在很好，那只能说明万茜那边出了事。</p><p>她真的很害怕，害怕到不敢睁开眼睛，但是她知道得先问清楚万茜那边出了什么事。只好劝自己不要多想，然后咬着牙睁眼，幸好，那些色彩又回来了，但是还蒙着层浅淡的灰白，没有之前那么鲜艳了。</p><p>助理注意到她好像不舒服，便向她走过来。“我得休息一下，”张雨绮压低了声音，“我要去给万茜打个电话。”助理会了意，跑去跟导演组讲她不舒服。张雨绮走到比较空旷开阔的地方，拿出手机给万茜发信息。藏区本来就信号不好，他们又在高原，张雨绮根本不指望能很快拨通她的电话。消息待发送的那个小圈转了好久才消失，她握着手机蹲下来，呼吸再次变得急促。</p><p>她的爱和对方的生命线编织在一起，那些色彩也同它们交缠。对她来说，缺了哪一样都不行。</p><p>张雨绮喘息着，助理手足无措地陪在她身边，不知道该怎么安抚她。她们等了很久，好像过了一个世纪那么漫长，手机才终于响起来。张雨绮慌张的从膝盖间抬起头，按了接听键。万茜的声音传过来，她跟她简单解释了事情的经过，因为信号不好，话断断续续的，她听起来也很虚弱。</p><p>好在张雨绮听明白了，她想问她现在怎么样，痛不痛，有没有人陪着。但是话涌到嘴边，却一句都说不出来。还是万茜先打破了沉默。</p><p>“我都在医院了，不会有事的。手术完我就给你打电话，”万茜顿了两秒，“你好好拍戏，不准回来。”</p><p>语气斩钉截铁，不容置喙。张雨绮都能想象到她说这话时的样子，嘴巴会抿成一条坚毅又果决的线。她甚至能从她又轻又弱的声音里听出来她有多痛，她自己的心也跟着痛起来，堵了什么似的，呼吸都变得困难。</p><p>但最后张雨绮只是“嗯”了一声，不敢再说什么，她怕自己一说话，万茜就会听到她的哭腔。</p><p>挂断电话，张雨绮才发觉自己的手一直在抖。她怕得要命，只好大口呼吸着，想缓解焦虑和不安。她回头看着片场的人，他们都在忙自己的事情，行色匆匆，没有人知道万茜身上发生了什么事。她也不可能去跟他们中的任何一个哭诉，因为她和万茜的事情还是秘密，她们是公众人物，要考虑的事情比想象中还要多。</p><p>她们只能如此，所有的脆弱和悲伤都被隐匿在心脏最深处，无人知晓。张雨绮知道自己必须把负面情绪全部藏起来，封存进心底的玻璃罐里，等它自己腐烂发酵，变质成一道恒久的疤。</p><p>她转过头，望向远处，连绵的山脉看上去雾蒙蒙的，笼着一层灰蓝色。群山起伏，连接着同样发蓝的天空。不知道为什么，她觉得这种静谧沉静的色彩会让人想起往事。还记得某次，她被新书薄而锋利的纸张划破了手指，妈妈又一次告诉她，鲜血是红色的，是艳丽的，是玫瑰花瓣的那种红色。</p><p>张雨绮不解，她想说血是黑色的，隔壁班男生送来的拿半透明塑料纸包裹得精致好看的玫瑰花，也是黑色的。那时她尚未分化，对感情的事情懵懵懂懂，对色彩一无所知。她坚持认为世界上只有单调的黑白灰，那些教人辨认颜色的书籍上，红色只是比黑要浅一点的颜色。</p><p>后来她才慢慢接受事实，知道了原来人们真的能看到黑白灰以外的颜色。自己没碰上对的人，所以只能看到单调的黑白。</p><p>直到她遇上万茜。这个温柔又善良的Alpha会给她拥抱，会为正在解决发情期的她守着门。她会坐在她的对面，扬起嘴角，对着她唱歌。</p><p>她的唇色，柔软的红色，成为张雨绮眼中第一抹亮色。黑白灰从那一刻起被覆盖，斑斓的色彩以那片红为圆心，向外铺展开来。因为她出现在了张雨绮的生命里，张雨绮才得以见到世界最真实的模样。</p><p>张雨绮怎么也不会想到，在藏区最难捱的事不是周围环境造成的。不能陪伴在受伤的爱人身边，那种无力感，比缺氧更难以忍受。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在藏区的半个月，每天都很难熬。张雨绮几乎是打起两百倍的精神在拍戏，每次收工之后她都累得一句话也不想说。头几天是最不好过的，她睡不好，脸色奇差，化妆师捧着她的下巴看了她半天，然后向她摇头：“姐呀，你是不是晚上练舞练太狠了？”</p><p>张雨绮嘴角都懒得挑起来：“还行吧，拍戏也累，熬一熬就过去了。给我化精神点，不然一个个的都来问，烦死我了。”</p><p>刚开始那几天，张雨绮不敢跟万茜打太久的电话，往往没说上几句，她就急着要挂掉。万茜拖长了尾音的一句“早点睡觉”还没讲完，就会听到忙音。她知道张雨绮是因为讲不下去了才要挂的，她能想象出她的恐惧和不安，她也知道张雨绮挂了电话是要去哭。</p><p>万茜也没有办法，她不可能让张雨绮回来陪她，她们都有事情要做。万茜不希望耽误到张雨绮，张雨绮现在的任务是拍戏，那她就必须去拍戏。</p><p>她在长沙也不是孤单一人，有不少人来看她，黄龄是最早去的那个。万茜一直觉得黄龄心理年龄就只有十几岁，看上去无忧无虑，快快乐乐的。但这小姑娘那天一见着她，嘴角就耷拉下去，万茜赶忙伸着另一条胳膊去拉她：“哎哟，你干什么呀这是？别这样，我真没事。”</p><p>黄龄使劲眨巴眨巴眼睛，把眼泪憋回去了，然后开始掏她的包，从包里捧出来她的星空灯，放到万茜的床头：“这个给你，睡不着的话你就开着，看着看着就睡着了。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>万茜说了好，就会做到。晚上无聊，她就逛淘宝，逛完淘宝还睡不着，她就会打开黄龄给她的灯，然后目不转睛地望着散落在墙壁上的人造星光，她去看那些灿烂的颜色，看着看着就会回想起这几个月发生的事情。</p><p>她想起某一次她跟张雨绮都在上海，张雨绮拎着一大袋东西跑去她家，说要给她做菜。万茜坐在客厅里打着游戏，说你好贤惠啊，张雨绮说那可不。</p><p>没过多久，万茜听到厨房里什么东西被砸得砰砰响，她起身去厨房，看到张雨绮正在杀鱼。那是条新鲜的鲫鱼，她没叫人帮忙杀好，所以正拿刀背拍着鱼头，刚把那鱼拍晕。万茜问她：“你行吗？”张雨绮握着刀柄：“有啥不行的。”</p><p>她处理得很快，迅速刮干净了鱼鳞，利落地剖开鱼腹，然后伸手进去掏掉内脏。万茜看着有些惊讶：“这么熟练？”张雨绮耸耸肩：“当然，刚出来的时候一个人在外面，没人管，也不想天天吃盒饭啊，总要学会自己做饭。”</p><p>“倒也是，”万茜点点头，“啥都会点总没坏处。”</p><p>“你不会是对Omega有刻板印象吧？”张雨绮边说边往锅里倒油，准备爆一下刚才处理好的葱姜蒜。</p><p>“啊？没有……”万茜被噎了一下，她倒也不是觉得Omega都该柔弱，但是她确实没有想过会有张雨绮这样独立又坚强的Omega。她太特别了，Omega本来就很难了，敢一个人闯荡娱乐圈的Omega更是少之又少，张雨绮能有今天这样的成绩，真的不容易。</p><p>葱姜蒜炒出了香，张雨绮便拎着鱼尾把鱼滑进锅里去腥，那鱼碰了热油，开始噼啪作响。在这细小的声音里，张雨绮叹了口气：“我知道你在想什么，那些年是不容易，但是我都熬过来了。我确实不像Omega，你可能会觉得我很强大，但是我也需要保护的，真的，有时候我也会很害怕，我也需要安慰。”</p><p>“我知道，”万茜伸手接过她手上的锅铲，“现在你有我了，所以什么都不用怕了。”</p><p>万茜也没想到后来自己会变成张雨绮不安情绪的根源，她甚至有些自责，总在想要怎么补偿她。她不知道张雨绮也跟她一样过意不去，张雨绮心里也有事，总想着她，有时候睡着觉都会莫名其妙惊醒。</p><p>按照约定，万茜每天都给张雨绮打电话，有时候会跟她视频。信号依然不怎么样，但即便是那么模糊的画面，张雨绮依然能看出来万茜消瘦了许多。她一个伤员，反而跟个没事人一样，后面几天直接下床去洗手间对着镜子练舞，手机就支在洗手台上，里面会传来伴着刺啦刺啦卡顿电流声的张雨绮的大吼：“你快歇着吧，哎呀——操，那个动作，那个动作改改不就完了吗？！你那样不疼吗？别跳了，躺着去吧！”</p><p>张雨绮也会跳舞给万茜看，万茜那边看到的她的动作有时候一卡一卡的，但万茜还是会夸她，说宝贝已经跳得很棒了，我们一定可以赢的。</p><p>万茜也注意到了张雨绮的憔悴，刚开始她没想说，后来看张雨绮还是那种没什么精神的样子，终于忍不住了。“你黑眼圈好重啊。”她眯着眼睛凑近手机，仔仔细细又打量一遍张雨绮。</p><p>张雨绮正躺在床上，听万茜这么说，她下意识伸手拿头发遮了一下脸：“没有，妆没卸。”</p><p>“少来了，你这都躺下了，”万茜蹙起眉，“杨参灰头土脸我知道，但是灰头土脸化什么烟熏妆啊？”</p><p>张雨绮就不说话了，沉默了半天，眼圈有点红了，声音小下去：“我睡不着觉。”</p><p>万茜跟着她叹气，然后下去关了灯，把手机放在胸口，接着伸手打开了床边的星空灯：“看得到吗？龄龄子送我的她那个灯，她前几天来看我了。我每天晚上都开着，只要一直盯着天花板上的小星星，看着看着就会睡着了，你也看看。”</p><p>“好漂亮，”张雨绮捧着脸看着手机，“现在是金色的小星星……哎，这算是我躺在你胸口上吗？”</p><p>“算啊，”万茜笑出了声，手机都跟着她震颤，“当然算了，想象一下我就躺在你旁边嘛。我现在给你唱摇篮曲的话你能不能睡着？”</p><p>“试试。唱《情人》吧，”张雨绮打了个哈欠，“《屋顶着火》也可以，我老记不住词儿。”</p><p>万茜就给她唱起歌来，两首怪性感的歌真给她唱成了摇篮曲。张雨绮没问过万茜，但是她知道自家Alpha肯定已经学会了她选的歌，万茜也确实会了。张雨绮知道她现在看不到，但还是笑起来。</p><p>万茜的声音像大提琴，沉静如水，浸没过张雨绮眼前灿烂的星河。张雨绮感觉自己的眼皮终于开始打架，在沉入梦乡之前，她喊万茜：“茜茜，我困啦！你也睡觉吧。”万茜应了一声，把手机转过来，看着张雨绮睡眼惺忪的样子，她笑了起来：“晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>-</p><p>紧赶慢赶也赶不上聚会了，张雨绮只好先回宿舍。她敲门的时候，刚好是万茜开门。只差那么一点她就要过去抱她，可也时时记着还有摄像机对着她们。她又往屋里瞅了一眼，发现大家都在。</p><p>她还是隔空亲了亲她，眼里都是担心。万茜笑起来，也回亲她，想着等有空独处了，一定要好好亲亲她。她甜得能腻死人的笑容还没收回去，突然察觉到黄龄就站在她俩旁边，目睹了全程。她这才意识到，不止黄龄，整个屋子的人刚才都在盯着她们。</p><p>万茜先看了黄龄一眼，黄龄突然一副恍然大悟的模样，万茜看她口型应该是说了句“卧槽”。她紧张得直想捂她的嘴，跟上次想捂郑希怡的嘴一样，可是又不能太明显，只好挥手赶人去煮面。</p><p>得，这下黄龄也知道了，万茜选择认命，也懒得想对策了，决定等黄龄主动问她，到时候黄龄问什么她就答什么。现在干脆就一屁股坐下，等张雨绮收拾东西。</p><p>她们没有多少时间排练了，接下来几天，每分每秒都得抓紧，万茜跟张雨绮也就没有太多时间能独处。但万茜能感觉到张雨绮比之前表现得更明显，她不那么介意在镜头前跟万茜表现得亲密了，甚至在官方拍合照时也光明正大宣示主权一般挽上万茜的手臂。</p><p>万茜练舞的时候，吊着胳膊，伤口扯着疼，她抿着嘴一声不吭的。可是张雨绮会对她嚷嚷，叫她悠着点，还没事就打发她去一边休息。万茜有一次悄悄拉她胳膊：“我没事的。”张雨绮就给她一眼刀：“好好歇着吧你！”</p><p>她还会给她喂吃的，在颠簸的车上也细心的给她挖猕猴桃吃。万茜吃完她又舀一勺，然后吧嗒着嘴把万茜用过的勺子塞进自己嘴里。万茜给她发消息：“在拍着哎。”张雨绮就回她：“拍就拍呗。”</p><p>万茜想，成吧，拍就拍呗。</p><p>后来张雨绮干脆毫不掩饰地唱起情歌。唱着唱着调子就跑到西伯利亚去了，她一点没意识到，还借着歌说自己不够温柔。万茜一丁点纠正她调子的想法都没有，只是笑，笑得眼角嘴角一起扬起来：“温温温。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*ABO设定中女Alpha拥有类似男性外生殖器的性器官，请注意避雷哈<br/>*其他预警tag在图片最上面</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第五次公演的成绩相当不错，但万茜没空操心这个，她一直都在想张雨绮solo时那副模样。万茜承认自己满腹不正经想法，她为此感到羞愧。因为她知道张雨绮满脑子都在担心她的胳膊，而她自己却正在脑子里一遍一遍描绘着她身体的线条。</p><p>聚餐时万茜其实根本没心思跟人闲聊，可她还是被人围得严严实实。张雨绮有点恼火，但也不敢明目张胆扒拉开其他人然后把万茜揪出来，她只好捧着自己的酒杯到处溜达。溜达两步碰上了郑希怡，郑希怡看到她就笑：“你家那个最近怎么样啦？”</p><p>张雨绮瞟一眼万茜的方向，看那还是堵得水泄不通。她气哼哼的把炸串送进嘴里，说话含混不清的：“能怎么样？你自己看，不好得很吗。”</p><p>郑希怡也看一眼那个方向，笑得眼睛都变成两条线：“哎哟，吃什么醋啊？她对你够好了吧，你可是没看到你solo的时候她有多激动喔。”</p><p>张雨绮哼了一声，还是忍不住笑起来：“我还不知道她？肯定一肚子坏水。”</p><p>一肚子坏水的Alpha却没能跟她做什么。虽然现在开始可以住酒店了，但糟糕的是她们团的人要住在同一家酒店。这样的话万茜就没办法跟张雨绮住同一间了，毕竟除了黄龄之外还没有人知道她俩的关系，她们可不敢冒这个险。</p><p>而且张雨绮也待不了多久，她还有戏要拍，跟万茜才见没几天又要分开，真的让她产生了撂挑子不干的想法。但万茜不准她这么想，她在她肩窝里埋着，温热的鼻息洒下来，张雨绮听到她瓮声瓮气劝着自己：“我也想让你待在长沙，我也想陪你过生日……但是没办法，那是工作嘛，签了合同的呀。”</p><p>这一走又是小半个月，张雨绮就每天对着手机那头的万茜哼哼唧唧，抱怨着她们好好一段恋爱给谈成了异地恋，她现在明明应该在万茜的房间里跟她学唱歌学跳舞才对。</p><p>万茜补了一句：“还有上床，我们快一个月没做过了。”</p><p>张雨绮大惊失色：“卧槽，有那么久了吗？我说最近怎么老感觉空虚寂寞冷。”</p><p>或许是因为给了自己什么心理暗示，回长沙的时候，张雨绮就特别急切，恨不得能瞬移到万茜床上去。她想完，自己也有些不好意思，觉得会不会太那什么了，但是转念一想，又安慰自己，小别胜新婚，再说了都一个多月没跟自家Alpha亲热了，她想一想怎么了？想跟自家Alpha做爱又不犯法。</p><p>归巢小鸟似的，张雨绮在自己房间放完了行李，转头就去敲万茜的门。几乎是在万茜开门的那瞬间，她就扑进万茜怀里：“想死你了！”</p><p>万茜受伤的手臂依然吊在身前，她毛茸茸的小狮子还是很细心的，甚至不敢抱得太紧，跟她的手隔着距离。万茜拿左臂揽着拱进怀里的Omega，拍了拍她的背：“我也想你啊——好啦好啦，我没法关门了。”</p><p>张雨绮松了手，主动去关门。关了门，转过身来又看着万茜，她不想表现得太明显，但也不知道怎么组织语言，就问万茜：“你还记得之前我们聊过的那事儿吗？”</p><p>“啥？我们聊过的事那不多了去了。”</p><p>“就是，那个……呃……”</p><p>“哦！生日礼物是吧？在我这儿呢，”万茜回身准备进屋，“跟你说过的，我做了咱俩的一个相册……”</p><p>“哎呀不是！你这人真是的，”张雨绮急了，“我没见过哪个Alpha像你似的，跟块木头一样，这么硬的，敲都敲不灵光！”</p><p>万茜愣了一下，转过身来又贴近张雨绮，凑在她耳边讲话：“你怎么知道我现在很硬的？你要摸摸看吗？”低沉的嗓音混着温热的呼吸尽数灌进张雨绮的耳朵，她身体一颤，脸也一下子就红了，鼻息都变得灼热：“你……我哪知道……”</p><p>可话没说完，就被万茜堵上了嘴，万茜搂着她的腰，薄荷味道的信息素散出来，张雨绮的喘息声立刻变得急促。软舌和Alpha的纠缠在一起，攫取着Alpha令人着迷的信息素味道。</p><p>两个人亲出了让人耳红心跳的水声，万茜却在这时候离了Omega娇软的唇，往后退了一步，然后捧着她的脸：“好啦，我得出门了？”</p><p>张雨绮猛地瞪大眼睛：“你什么？”</p><p>“我得出门了，十分钟前我就该下楼了。”</p><p>“妈的，万茜你还是人吗？”</p><p>“当然不是啊——刚才某人不是说我是块木头吗？”</p><p>万茜就这么溜了，挑起了火，却把张雨绮晾在一边了。张雨绮咬牙切齿的进了万茜的房间，一屁股在她床上坐下，百无聊赖地玩起了手机。玩着玩着，她突然感觉到自己身上热得厉害，皮肤要烧起来似的开始发烫。</p><p>Omega暗骂了句脏话，知道自己发情期来了。没办法，她先去调低了空调的温度，然后打开冰箱找了瓶冰可乐，拿那凝了冷雾的罐子往胳膊上滚，试图给自己降温，可没什么效果，只好又去拿冷水洗脸。</p><p>但发情期来得凶猛，这些基本上都是做无用功。张雨绮放弃了，她颤着腿艰难地站起来，去找了块长浴巾，往床上一铺，就躺下来。万茜是去做复健的，还要复查，得一个多小时才能回来，她不想打电话过去打扰她，决定自己捱过这一个小时。也不是没想到打抑制剂，但是抑制剂打多了对身体不好，而且她这一个多月都是靠着抑制剂的，回来之后有Alpha陪着了，就没必要再打抑制剂。至于跟病号怎么做爱，这点小事，难不倒张雨绮的。</p><p>只是这一个小时真的不好过，床上还有万茜的味道，甚至她自己的衣服上都浸着淡淡的薄荷味。爱人的味道使张雨绮无法克制地呜咽起来，腿间湿得一塌糊涂。她除了碍事的衣物，分开双腿，颤抖着摸到滑腻潮热的那处，没有犹豫，指尖直接探了进去。</p><p>可是完全不够，平时给万茜“照顾”惯了，区区几根手指根本解决不了问题。她只好攥紧了万茜的枕巾，鼻尖贴上去，没命地嗅着，另一只手的手指在下身深深浅浅进出着抚慰自己。</p><p>她想象着万茜在自己身边，想象她会用微凉的唇去抚慰自己滚烫的皮肤，去吮吻会让她尖叫的敏感带。她会拿犬齿磨她颈上的皮肤，会用舌尖舔弄她的腺体。她太难受了，她想要万茜进入她的身体，这是唯一的解决办法。</p><p>可是万茜不在。</p><p>万茜进门的时候被空气中浓郁的奶油味吓了一跳。如果有不知道的人进来，可能会误以为自己进了蛋糕店，这甜腻的气味好像是要把人泡在搅了蜜的奶罐里。</p><p>万茜立刻回身关紧了门，然后放下包，急匆匆往屋里走。她出门的时候只是想逗逗她，没想到会诱发她的发情期。这可真是坏事了，她知道张雨绮肯定要怨她，但是是她挑起的火，也不能怕张雨绮生气了，她现在的首要任务就是去帮Omega灭火。</p><p>她的Omega正躺在她的床上，双腿分得很开，纤细白皙的两指把下面那处细嫩的软肉磨蹭得嫣红，身下的浴巾已经洇出一块明显的水迹。她整个人都散发着奶油的甜味，情欲的味道混杂在其中。</p><p>“茜茜，帮我……”张雨绮的声调都软得不成样子。眼眶是红的，颈间也是红的，身子各处都留着暧昧的粉红指痕。看来Omega已经被发情期折磨得快要失去理智了，万茜想，她一定等得很辛苦。</p><p>可是单手脱衣服并不容易。万茜刚想伸手解掉臂上的绑带，就被张雨绮摁住了手：“不要解这个了。”她在发抖，但还是用尽力气爬了过来，颤着手去帮万茜解裤子。</p><p>万茜坐上床，张雨绮跪伏在她身上，低着头去扶她的性器。Omega几乎整个人都是湿软的，根本不需要任何前戏就可以被贯穿。她们也根本没空做前戏了，Omega的脑子跟灌了岩浆似的烫，什么都顾不上了。</p><p>她坐下去，两个人同时发出满足的呻吟，Alpha硬挺的性器摩擦过她熟软潮润的内壁，抵到了最深处。Omega发情最需要的就是这个，身体被Alpha填满，这比世上任何药剂都有效。</p><p>撑稳了自己，张雨绮开始挺动腰腹，在万茜身上起落着。万茜担心地望着她，拿左手握着她的腰帮她稳住身体。看张雨绮把唇也咬得通红，万茜挺心疼的，她猜张雨绮是不想打扰她，所以才没叫她回来的，也不知道这傻丫头自己忍了多长时间。</p><p>张雨绮喘得急促，喘着喘着，声音突然小下去，然后她哭了。眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑下来，在下巴上汇成饱满的一滴，往她俩身上落。不止那一滴，源源不断的眼泪滑落下来，万茜就急了，又不好拿手撑着自己，只好半抬起身体，伸长了手去给她擦眼泪：“怎么了？还是很难受吗？”</p><p>“没有，不是……我看你瘦了好多，”她抽抽嗒嗒的，“你真的瘦了好多。”</p><p>张雨绮擦了擦眼泪，然后去摸万茜看得见形状的肋骨和锁骨，还有她几乎硌人的手腕。结果她哭得更厉害了，她边哭边俯下身去跟万茜接吻，万茜下意识拿左臂搂上她的腰。她感觉到她脸上潮润的水汽，也尝到些许咸涩的泪水。</p><p>“别哭，我身体很好的，很快就会好起来的。”万茜去吻张雨绮脸上的泪水，她感觉到她轻轻点了点头。再直起腰来的时候，张雨绮已经止住了眼泪，她不好意思地别过头去——她不喜欢在别人面前哭，即便这是万茜。</p><p>微湿的长发搭在她侧脸和胸前，她继续扭动着腰，紧致的软肉拥上来见礼，万茜被她温暖的甬道和拖着哭腔尾音的喘声刺得头皮发麻。总得再回报些什么，她便伸手拨弄起Omega因充血而挺立的乳首，随之而来的是身上那人更不成调的呻吟声。</p><p>最后是张雨绮自己俯着身偏过头把腺体凑到万茜嘴边的，万茜拿指腹摩挲两下那处敏感的皮肤，然后就咬上去，注入了她的信息素。Omega软糯的哼叫着，温热的穴也痉挛起来，Alpha等她缓和下来之后才拔出了性器，射在她身上。</p><p>空气中是化不开的薄荷味和奶油味，像是夏日里起开的草莓柠檬汽水瓶口漫出来的清甜白雾，万茜仔细嗅了嗅，然后在心里感叹了一番，觉得自己跟张雨绮真是天生一对。</p><p>张雨绮在万茜身侧伏了好一会儿，指尖蹭着身上Alpha的体液，接着不怀好意的往万茜身上抹了一下。万茜不跟她计较，只是笑起来，手指穿过她的发，然后问她：“感觉好点了吗？”</p><p>“好了那么一点点，”张雨绮用拇指和食指比划着，“就那么一点。”</p><p>“还要来吗？”</p><p>张雨绮一本正经的：“来啊，不过等晚上吧！先帮你去洗一下。”</p><p>“你真好哄啊，”万茜凑过去蹭一下她的鼻尖，“别人家Omega好像都是不做到爽不行吧，你怎么一次就能解决问题了？”</p><p>张雨绮边拖着万茜往浴室走边回答她：“你家Omega体质好呗！”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这几个月相处下来，张雨绮发现万茜是她见过的脾气最好的Alpha。说真的，她从没见过哪个Alpha能这样软着性子跟人打交道。万茜从来都是谦和礼让着别人，最后才考虑自己。</p><p>张雨绮就想，这么个老好人似的Alpha，性子温吞，心地善良，应该对小孩子也很有爱心吧。张雨绮知道万茜对猫猫狗狗之类的都喜欢得不行，是走在路上要对狗狗行注目礼那种人。她想，她大概也会喜欢可爱的小孩吧。</p><p>所以万茜又一次射在张雨绮腹上的时候，张雨绮终于忍不住了，她伸手摩挲着万茜的腰线，然后问她：“为什么不射进来？”</p><p>万茜正拿着纸在给她擦，听到这个问题，想也没想就反问道：“为什么要射进去？”</p><p>张雨绮脸涨得通红：“你不想我给你生个孩子吗？”</p><p>万茜愣了一下，脑子里蹦出了“人类幼崽”这个词。那会是一个软乎乎的，似乎一碰就会碎的小东西，饿了渴了无聊了见不着人了只会大声哭喊的小东西。万茜猛地晃了晃脑袋，似乎是想把她想象出来的这个可怕的小恶魔从自己脑子里晃出去。</p><p>她冷静下来，却发现张雨绮还是盯着她，满脸迫切，想要得到她的答案。万茜咽了口唾沫：“你要听实话？”</p><p>“嗯。”张雨绮歪着头看她。</p><p>“我不喜欢小孩。”</p><p>“你不喜欢小孩？”</p><p>“不喜……就是，反正……唉，小孩子太吵了。”</p><p>张雨绮气得背过身去：“你走吧，渣A！那你肯定也不愿意永久标记我！我今天算是见识到了，渣A！”</p><p>“什么呀，妈哎，”万茜直起身，伸长了脖子去看张雨绮的表情，“你……你想要就生啊，我没说不想跟你生小孩啊。你想我现在就永久标记你吗？我可以啊，我现在就可以，你别生气嘛！你自己摸摸看啊，我真的现在就可以！”</p><p>万茜说着，真就去抓张雨绮的手，张雨绮尖叫一声，从床上窜起来，缩到床角去，把自己抱成一团，然后抖抖索索指着万茜：“你你你，你不仅渣你还流氓！”</p><p>“怎么了？那也是你自己挑的，”万茜眼睛都笑没了，伸手把她往自己怀里拉，“不是想要小孩吗？来姐姐这儿啊，我让你生就是了。”</p><p>“滚蛋！”张雨绮随手抓了个枕头就往万茜那儿甩过去，可是立马又想起来万茜手还没好。她跟个兔子似的，在枕头甩出去的那瞬间就弹出去，抓着一角布料把枕头摁在了身下，英勇得像拿身体压手榴弹的美国队长。</p><p>只是姿势看上去不怎么雅观。</p><p>她抬起头，脸就对着万茜的下身，她又把头抬高些，万茜不怀好意的笑脸就在她面前。更不怀好意的是万茜的手，她伸长了胳膊，在张雨绮撅起来的屁股上揉了一把。</p><p>张雨绮咬牙切齿的，再次弹起来，张牙舞爪去捏万茜的脸：“你要死啦！”</p><p>她摁着万茜的肩，把她推倒下去，顺势就骑在人身上，然后低下头去亲她。从额头亲到嘴，再到下巴和颈，再到胸口。手指也没闲下来，一直在万茜胸腹上打转。张雨绮毛茸茸的长发也落下来，扫来扫去的，指腹还在人身上刮蹭着，让万茜觉得哪哪儿都痒，她就咯咯笑起来：“好痒啊，你别……哎哟，你这是干嘛？猫咪踩奶吗？”</p><p>“你有奶吗？”张雨绮抬起头，嫌弃的冲万茜撇了下嘴，然后去咬万茜的乳尖。万茜本来还在笑，猛地吃痛，叫了起来，她立马报复似的伸手去抓张雨绮的胸：“你个小没良心的，我平时咬你有这么重吗？”</p><p>毕竟是Alpha，身体还是比Omega强健得多，即便是身上有伤，也还是能把人搂着滚一圈，回归主导地位。万茜靠一只手就撑稳了身体，居高临下看着身下的张雨绮：“能耐了是吧？想造反了是吧？”</p><p>“我哪有咬很重啦。”张雨绮声音软下去，跟万茜撒娇。她嗓音带点哑，万茜一直都觉得她的声音很好听，她知道如果她抹开了嗓子，剩下的都是甜糯，那就更让人受不了。</p><p>就好比现在，张雨绮撒起娇来，还伸手去挂万茜的脖子，像只可爱的考拉。万茜被拉下来，两人离得更近，她俯下去亲张雨绮一下：“我只有一只手好用哎，你这是要干嘛，让我单手俯卧撑吗？”</p><p>张雨绮便推着她坐起来，又在Alpha腿间跪下，看样子是打算来第二轮。但是她还没来得及凑过去亲万茜，房间外就传来敲门声。</p><p>黄龄的声音响了起来：“茜茜子，你在吗？”</p><p>两个人愣在床上，面面相觑。万茜不好意思把人晾在外面，也找不出这会儿不在房间的理由，只好随便抓来条浴巾往身上一裹，就冲下床，边扯着嗓子喊“我在呢”边去给人开门。</p><p>黄龄和张含韵一起站在门口，两个人都笑眯眯地看着她。张含韵问：“哎？茜姐你刚才在洗澡啊？”</p><p>“嗯，刚洗完，”万茜脸不红心不跳地点头，“怎么了？发消息没找着我？”</p><p>“是的呀，”张含韵手指往上指了指，“等会儿去一下楼上队长那边吧，我们分一下词。”</p><p>“好，我擦个脸就来！”</p><p>“嗯！”张含韵点了头，拉了黄龄，转身准备离开。黄龄的身子还没转过去一半，又扭回来：“哎——茜茜，你知道绮绮子去哪儿了吗？发消息她也没有回……她也住这层吧。”</p><p>“哦，她……呃，我也不知道啊，可能买夜宵去了吧？”</p><p>“噢——”黄龄斜着眼睛看万茜，“那你待会儿要是见着她记得喊她一起哦！对了对了，她买夜宵的话肯定也会帮我们带，她那么热心的人……你说是吧！你要帮她一起拿上去哦——”</p><p>“知道了知道了，赶紧上去吧你！”万茜气得直挥手赶人。</p><p>黄龄之前问过她了，特别隆重，特地找了个地方，说要“约谈”一下。这古灵精怪的姑娘是个Beta，对Alpha和Omega有着无尽的好奇，恨不得把“吾将上下而求索”几个字打印出来贴在衣服上给万茜看。</p><p>她逼问了万茜将近一个钟头，从“和绮绮子什么时候搞上的”问到“有没有标记她”，最后直接问到“什么时候办喜酒”。万茜给她问烦了，点了一堆甜点摆在桌子上，希望能堵上她的嘴。黄龄却不上这个当，又问她自己是不是第一个知道的，在得到否定的答案后一脸失望懊恼，差点愤然离席。万茜又拉着她坐下，告诉她她是知道的最全面的人，她才又笑开了。</p><p>最终那一桌点心也没解决掉多少，万茜只好打包回去投喂张雨绮。张雨绮花容失色，问万茜是不是想害她做不成女明星，万茜哄了半天，最后她勉为其难吃了半个冷掉了的舒芙蕾。万茜欲哭无泪，把剩下的都丢进了冰箱。</p><p>现在万茜又感觉欲哭无泪了。</p><p>她回了房间就去摸手机，张雨绮正在穿衣服，边穿边歪头看她：“你在干嘛，不换衣服上楼吗？我看到群里消息了。”</p><p>“……我点外卖。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>想了半天这次该截大字还是小字，发现写过半了AO都没有穿衣服……可是好像并不怎么黄色，所以还是截大字吧，希望不要被屏x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>住同一间酒店的好处就是，可以偷偷串门。白天一起去练舞，晚上回来之后，张雨绮就会找机会溜去万茜那里。小狮子偷偷摸摸跑过来，紧张兮兮地敲门，再扑到人怀里。万茜觉得她很可爱很好玩，就笑她：“我们在偷情吗？这么紧张？”</p><p>张雨绮挤进屋里：“咋了嘛，我小心点儿还有错了。”“没错没错，”万茜揉她头发，“明天就彩排了，有信心吗？”</p><p>“没有，”说着张雨绮就勾上万茜的脖子，“所以来找你嘛，你再指点指点。”</p><p>万茜立刻正经起来：“行啊。”然后她转头就去沙发椅上坐了，一脸期待地望向张雨绮。</p><p>张雨绮心想着，这Alpha怎么这么认真啊，一板一眼的。不过跳就跳吧，她过来本来也没什么事，让万茜看看也没什么。万茜总会提好多意见，张雨绮改不过来她就哄着，哄完也改不过来，她就手把手教。</p><p>张雨绮并不喜欢万茜手把手教，她自己还没好全呢，吊着手就给人当舞蹈老师，一本正经的借着职务之便在她身上摸来摸去给她纠正姿势。当然了这个“摸来摸去”只是张雨绮自己的想法，万茜可没有这么想，张雨绮哪儿不标准她点哪儿，一点非分之想都没有。</p><p>现在也是，万茜皱着眉头看着，时不时叫停她，过去抬抬她的胳膊拍拍她的腿。张雨绮跳第三遍的时候，万茜还是一脸严肃坐在那看，张雨绮就烦了，自己瞎改了俩动作，后面直接跳到人腿上去了。</p><p>“你干嘛？！”万茜的身体立马变得僵直。张雨绮跪在她腿间，眨巴着大眼睛看她：“你说呢？”</p><p>“不行，明天很重要的，我不想你起来之后腰酸背痛。”</p><p>“就一次……”</p><p>“一次都不行，”万茜抱着她的腰把她往远了推，“也不准放信息素勾引我，我要是闻到了一丁点我立马进屋锁门，你今晚就自己睡。”</p><p>张雨绮心里大骂两百句脏话，可是面上又不敢表现出来，因为她知道万茜不吃这一套。于是贴上去拱进Alpha怀里，好言好语地劝：“那跟我一起洗澡好吧？你自己洗多麻烦啊。”</p><p>万茜知道一条都不答应她也是不可能的，只好答应下这一条。张雨绮给她放好了水，殷勤地握着她的手带她进浴室。万茜挑挑眉：“干啥，我又不是全身都动不了，这么小心干嘛？”</p><p>张雨绮不搭理她，帮她把衣服脱了，脱完衣服就贴上去，湿漉漉的唇在万茜颈上吻着。万茜屈服了，只好捉住作乱的手，低头去吻张雨绮。软舌急切地探入Omega的口腔，想着她得到了安抚应该就会收敛些，这事不应该继续下去了。</p><p>但是万茜没注意到自己信息素的味道反而先散了出来。张雨绮嗅了嗅空气里的薄荷味，湿软又诱人的红唇贴近万茜的耳朵：“你自己闻，我可没有拿信息素勾引你……求你了，就一次好不好？”</p><p>万茜咬着牙：“就一次。”</p><p>-</p><p>张雨绮如果偷跑到万茜房间睡，第二天会一大早起来，跑回自己房间，等着其他人来敲门。有一天是黄龄去敲的门，看张雨绮好像满脸都写着“我从我房间的床上刚起”，她撇了撇嘴，丢下一句“欲盖弥彰”就跑去敲万茜的门了。</p><p>结果这天两个人直接睡过，万茜找了个托词跟张雨绮错开了出门时间，没跟大部队走。彩排的时候，万茜举着相机满场跑，给每个队友拍照，黄龄就找准了机会，黏到万茜身边：“你和绮绮子的事儿打算什么时候公开？不公开也至少跟大喜她们说一声吧，不然太不够意思了！”</p><p>万茜拿胳膊捣她：“行了吧，要我跟金大喜说？她跟张雨绮在横店出双入对的，狗仔拍得跟公布恋情了似的，我气得脑袋冒烟还得自己给自己灭火，我才不要跟她说——要说也是最晚跟她说。”</p><p>“笑死，你这么好脾气的Alpha还会吃醋噢——”</p><p>“你不准告诉张雨绮，不然她又要笑我！”万茜跟黄龄靠着头咬耳朵。</p><p>“知道知道。”</p><p>万茜把黄龄打发走，回头瞟见张雨绮正坐在舞台中央，灯光就在她头顶上，柔和的白光洒下来，笼在她周围，其他地方尽是黑暗。她是黑与白中最亮的颜色，鲜活又生动。</p><p>万茜突然想起来她们见面那天，她自己拘谨地缩在角落里，友善的向每个过来跟她打招呼的人点头微笑。她不是一个外向的Alpha，她觉得自己很慢热，不是很愿意成为主动的那一方。</p><p>直到张雨绮从老远的地方走过来，穿过拥挤喧闹的人群，过来握住万茜的手。万茜就想，认识一些新朋友，应该也不错。</p><p>那种场合，万茜就感觉自己像一颗刚进入轨道的人造卫星，她只是来观测这片璀璨的星河的。她惶然看着远处那些发光的美丽星球和拖着闪亮长尾的彗星，转过头才发现，自己真正要观测的那颗已经在身边了。</p><p>她让她观测到了世间万物的颜色。万茜还记得那天，黑白灰的大幕拉开，颜色涌进来，她看到了暖橘色灯光下的张雨绮。远处是泛着普鲁士蓝的夜空，脚下是砖红的路面，而张雨绮在这些颜色里向她微笑。</p><p>她就像一颗星，在银河里散发着耀眼的光，让那些黯淡全都褪去。</p><p>她们在唱《月亮代表我的心》，曲子已至尾声了，万茜急匆匆向她跑过去。张雨绮早就跟万茜对上了目光，她也早就对她笑起来。</p><p>
  <i>你去想一想。<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>万茜三步并作两步跑来，轻快地跳上台阶，举着相机单膝跪下来。</p><p>
  <i>你去看一看。<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>万茜屈着膝挪近一步。</p><p>
  <i>月亮代表我的心。<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>万茜又近了一步，她举着相机，想要把所有美好的瞬间都保存下来。她离张雨绮近到，张雨绮只要伸出手，就能抱紧她。张雨绮的眼睛弯成了月牙，她放下麦克风，声音很小：“你是不是好爱我？”</p><p>“对啊，我好爱你，”万茜也笑弯了眉眼，“看镜头。”接着她凑过去，跟张雨绮挨得更近。她举着相机，小声对她唱起了歌。</p><p>“你去想一想，你去看一看，月亮代表我的心。”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后采惹哭了很多人，万茜觉得自己这次情绪倒没太大波动，或许是因为现在跟张雨绮在一个队里了，这让她安心了很多。网络上那些流言，张雨绮叫她别看，她就听话地切了自己的网，每天专注于排练和打游戏，以及和张雨绮腻在一起。</p><p>之后又进行了一次队内座谈，万茜只抿了几口红酒，但还是晕乎起来。张雨绮看着自家Alpha微醺的样子，心里怪痒的，可又不好表现出来。</p><p>万茜提了问，张雨绮想着反正她也有些迷糊，不如看看她会怎么回应。顿了片刻，便答：“我就希望我接下去会幸福吧。”</p><p>“你会的。”</p><p>万茜好认真地看着她。如果温柔这种东西有实体，张雨绮想，这会儿万茜眼里的温柔一定在往外溢出来吧。又对视几秒，张雨绮避开了万茜的目光。她能看出来，万茜朦胧醉意下掩藏的是什么样的情绪。她知道如果这时候自己给了太热烈的回应，万茜可能会被影响到。</p><p>那天晚上回去，万茜缠着张雨绮做了几次，搞得张雨绮第二天腰酸腿疼，但是她又不想跟万茜说，觉得说了自己会很没面子。结果排练的时候，怎么跳怎么不对劲，害得黄龄时不时就往她这边瞥。最终黄龄是自己悟出来的，悟出来之后她就跑去训万茜。万茜给她劈头盖脸一顿说，说得人都呆了，最后满脸疑惑地冒出一声：“啊？”</p><p>“你这个人！你能不能放过人家Omega？过几天就要决赛了哎！”</p><p>万茜总算懂了，知道张雨绮是被自己折腾得不舒服了。她这回公演不用跳舞，但张雨绮那个表演的舞蹈动作她基本上也学得差不多了。她边跟在张雨绮旁边跳边小声问她：“身上不对劲吗？”</p><p>张雨绮瞅她一眼：“没有。”“真没有？我看你好像不太对劲啊，”万茜就差黏在她身上了，“你不舒服的话直接跟我说嘛。”</p><p>“好啊，那你替我跳会儿，我去跟你说。”张雨绮叉着腰，气哼哼的，万茜没明白她的意思，但是也不敢再多说一句，就跟着其他人一起排起走位来。</p><p>张雨绮过了一分钟就回来了。一头雾水的万茜被打发走，回到座位上，摸出手机，看到置顶的红点。张雨绮发来一条消息：“你们Alpha全都是老色批！本Omega不奉陪了，从今天到公演结束，一次都不做了！”</p><p>万茜满脑子问号，心想着前几天你不还缠着我要做吗，怎么Omega的心思这么阴晴不定呢？</p><p>但张雨绮说到做到，万茜放信息素勾引她也没用，信息素都没用，万茜也不指望她动摇了，看样子她是铁了心要好好练舞，不打算瞎闹了。之前有时候张雨绮会缠着万茜要做，那会儿是万茜不准她多要，现在张雨绮不要了，万茜反而开始觉得百爪挠心了。但这样确实让她们都专心了不少，人一沉下心来做一件事，也就没什么时间概念了，最后一次公演很快就来了。</p><p>大家依着张雨绮的意思，穿了婚纱。去候场前万茜就反复偷瞄她，后来明显到被金晨发现了，金晨偷瞄了她俩好几眼，然后大大咧咧地说：“茜姐，别看了！哈喇子都掉下来了！”</p><p>万茜吓了一跳，往后退了一步，差点踩到裙角摔倒。她这边还没想好措辞呢，张雨绮就先开口了：“咋的，一个个都看我，想娶我啊？”</p><p>“想啊，”金晨笑起来，“绮绮子这样的大美人，谁不想娶啊？”“那就来娶嘛，”张雨绮拎着裙子蹭到金晨身边，“先领个号码牌，然后去法国排队。”金晨推她：“咱们关系这么好都不能插个队的啊？”</p><p>“谁都不行，”张雨绮撇嘴，“先给彩礼再说。”黄龄正在低头摆弄自己的裙子，听到这话突然抬起头：“嚯，这都要起彩礼来了？”</p><p>“嗯哼，我马上就放出消息，那些法国排队的，都先给彩礼，我看看谁给的多，就给加个塞走个后门啥的。”张雨绮跑起火车来，自己说完都忍不住要笑，边笑还边瞟万茜。万茜还没来得及插话，黄龄又开口了：“我看人家给再多彩礼你也不会要，但是某些人啊，即便啥也不说你都上赶着要嫁吧。”</p><p>金晨精准捕捉到黄龄这句属于话里有话，她满脸八卦地转脸又望向张雨绮：“哟，这么说是有情况啊？”</p><p>“什么情况啊？”张含韵也转过来看她们。</p><p>“什么情况啊？”这句是万茜加的，她作为隐藏主角竟然还能做出一副不嫌事大的模样，也摆出了一张八卦脸。张雨绮气得想直接揭穿她，但是又不行，只好挥手驱赶来吃瓜的人：“去去去，走开吧你们！别磨叽了，候场了。”</p><p>排练的时候其实也还好，大家打打闹闹就过去了，真穿上婚纱站到舞台上，那种感觉就不一样了。</p><p>张雨绮唱完，万茜握过她的手，两人眼神短暂交汇，张雨绮看到了万茜眼里的笑意。她玻璃珠一般美丽的流溢着蓝色光彩的眼睛里载满了爱，虽然她现在不能说，但是张雨绮知道她在告诉自己，她有多么爱她。</p><p>她也在向张雨绮保证，她们眼前永远会有缤纷的色彩。</p><p>“我情愿，现在与未来。能充满，秋凉的爽快。”</p><p>夏天快过去了，但是她们还有秋天，还有很多个四季要一起去度过。张雨绮坚定不移地相信，她们会一直陪伴彼此。</p><p>她都已经想好了，等忙完这阵，就和万茜去买一栋带花园的别墅，她们要一起搬进去，养好几只猫，或许再养一只狗。她们要在花园里种很多花，还要放两张躺椅，天气好的时候就去那儿躺着看书或者小憩，天气不好的时候就一起窝在楼上的房间里，坐在落地窗前看雨。</p><p>未来会很美好，因为她的未来里会有万茜。</p><p>-</p><p>最后一次公演结束，万茜把张雨绮摁在床上做了两次。再温柔的Alpha憋久了也会发狠的，薄荷味好像比以往都浓烈，把张雨绮脑子都冲晕了。</p><p>万茜问她要不要去洗个澡，张雨绮直摇头。她腿还软着，腰也酸痛，才懒得爬起来清理，就维持着刚才的姿势平躺着。躺着躺着感觉腿根还是麻的，又侧过去，故意不看万茜，嘴里还小声骂道：“Alpha都是色欲旺盛的混蛋。”</p><p>“是是是。”万茜忙不迭地点头。</p><p>张雨绮还是不看她，背着身子自己在那嘀咕。她没嘀咕几句，就听到万茜下了床，窸窸窣窣好像在穿睡袍。她更气了，想着万茜也不来哄哄她，即便不是真的生气，那也是因为要Alpha哄才假装生气的啊。</p><p>她正准备真发脾气，却听到万茜开了口。</p><p>“嫁给我吧。”万茜声音低低的，在张雨绮身后响起来。张雨绮愣了一下，一秒恢复了体力似的，猛地坐起来，然后转过身去：“什么？”</p><p>万茜笑得眼睛都没了，她单膝跪着，左手放在床上，手握成拳。手在张雨绮面前打开，掌心里躺了一对银色的指环，上面淌过暖黄色的光。</p><p>“嫁给我吧。”她又说了一遍。</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>成团夜之前大家抽了个空，私下搞了次团建。场子挺热，万茜喝了杯红酒，有点上头。正好张雨绮坐在她旁边喝酒，她就凑了过去：“哎，咱们跟她们说了吧，现在不说以后没机会说了。”</p><p>张雨绮偏头看她：“啊？我随便，你想讲就讲咯。”</p><p>“好。”万茜点头。</p><p>张雨绮没想到这个人是说讲就讲，也不打腹稿，喝了酒简直就像个天不怕地不怕的小狼狗。</p><p>那晚她答应了万茜的求婚，窝在万茜怀里跟她讲了好多话，讲到自己眼睛都睁不开了。睡前最后一个话题是，要怎么跟朋友和公众公布，但张雨绮还没想好，就去见周公了，只记得万茜说了句，有她在一切都不用担心。</p><p>这就是她说的不用担心吗？！</p><p>万茜握住张雨绮的手扎进了人堆里，在所有人还没来得及收回疑惑的目光然后发问时，轻描淡写就把事情跟大家说了。大概就是，万茜是Alpha，张雨绮是Omega，两个人在录节目的第一天擦出了火花，在第一次团建的时候看到了颜色，在招商会那晚正式确定了关系。</p><p>万茜说完，顺便晃了一下手上的戒指，说现在正在考虑结婚的事情了。她三言两语概括完，大家下巴都惊掉了，包括黄龄。万茜看了一眼黄龄收不回去的下巴，笑她：“干嘛，你演啥？你又不是不知道。”</p><p>黄龄伸手比划着，磕巴了半天才说：“不是，你们，你们这就要结婚了？”张雨绮笑得眯起眼睛：“对呀，我俩又不是Beta，Beta还需要磨合相处什么的。我们认定了，那就是了，信息素对上了嘛，又不会出错。”</p><p>在座的Beta隐约感觉有被冒犯到。</p><p>-</p><p>成团夜结束，夏天也结束了。这一整个夏天，某些无形的压力像枷锁一样缠绕着万茜，让她每天都神经紧绷，即便有张雨绮陪着，她也不能完全放松下来。那些禁锢她的东西似乎都在这一晚消散了，让她得以喘息，可以好好哭一场。</p><p>张雨绮知道万茜需要时间平复，于是在后台找了个化妆间等她。万茜来找她时红着眼睛，张雨绮什么也没问，只是牵她的手：“没关系的，接下来我还会陪你不是嘛。以后的每一天，我都会在的。”</p><p>万茜点头，说好。</p><p>“对啦，给你准备了礼物。”</p><p>万茜歪头，这才发现张雨绮另一只手一直背在身后。</p><p>“什么呀？”</p><p>是烟花棒。</p><p>“啧，现在呢，到处都不好放烟花，只有这个，”张雨绮抽出一支塞到万茜手上，“这玩意儿可以在黑暗里画画嘛，以前虽然看不见颜色……也不是啦，那时候看是银白的，可漂亮了，所以就一直很喜欢玩这个。”</p><p>她边说边给万茜点燃：“庆祝成团，庆祝订婚，庆祝咱俩共度的这个夏天，庆祝即将到来的秋天……总之，庆祝一切！不管怎么样，我们在一起的每一天都值得庆祝！”</p><p>冷焰火燃起来，是温暖的橘黄色。张雨绮抬手关了灯，昏黑的房间里，只有万茜手上的仙女棒刺啦刺啦响着，亮着暖光。万茜觉得这点闪烁的光就跟张雨绮一样，璀璨又耀眼，突然降临在她黑白色的世界里，为她眼前的一切染上美好的色彩。</p><p>她透过点点光芒，看见张雨绮在对她微笑。她也笑起来，趁着烟花棒还在燃烧，在空气中划了几个字母。</p><p>张雨绮知道万茜在说我爱你。</p><p>烧完一支，张雨绮又点燃一支，也不说话，只是笑，挥着烟花棒画花朵和太阳。那些花儿在万茜眼里，不仅仅是橘红色的。她好像看见一幅画，上面铺展开各种明艳的亮色——是张雨绮赋予了它们颜色。</p><p>“宝贝。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“跟我跳舞吧。咱俩一起跳个舞，好不好，宝宝？”</p><p>张雨绮摸了摸万茜尚未痊愈的手臂：“算了吧？”</p><p>万茜晃了晃胳膊，表示自己可以：“我没事儿的！成团夜都不能跟你一起跳，好遗憾的——现在还有一会儿，趁他们还没找到我们……”张雨绮拗不过她，于是伸手：“好吧。华尔兹？”</p><p>她们拥抱在一起，跳华尔兹。脚步缓慢而平稳地移动，明明从没有跳过，却像排练过千万遍，一切都那么契合。</p><p>没有开灯的房间里，什么都看不清楚，但是能抱住身边的人，就可以安心。一片昏黑也没关系，她们知道，当灯光亮起，世间万物的色彩照旧会出现在眼中。</p><p>-</p><p>团综从秋天开始，在冬日结束。</p><p>“要迎接属于咱们俩的新生活了，”万茜坐在飘窗上回头看张雨绮，“怎么样，期不期待？”</p><p>张雨绮没有立刻回答，只是拖着被子，一路拖拖沓沓走过来。她把被子团起来，围住自己和万茜，然后抱着万茜亲了一口。“期待啊，”她转头看向窗外飘着的雪花，“终于可以忙婚礼的事情啦！”</p><p>万茜笑出声来，好不容易止住笑，又凑过去吻张雨绮，张雨绮伸手挠她，两个人笑成一团。但笑着笑着Alpha的鼻息就变重了，唇落在其他地方，湿润的吻逐渐缱绻，薄荷味散了出来。同样被调动起情绪的Omega感觉自己似乎被一片清凉的海洋包围住了，她淡淡的奶油味也漫出来。</p><p>万茜开始把张雨绮往身下压，要继续亲她。但张雨绮努力把万茜推开了几寸，拿手捂住万茜的嘴：“等会儿！嗯……咱们现在还只是订婚，有个问题我得再问你一次。”万茜说不了话，只好拿湿漉漉的眼睛望着她，急切地点了头，示意她有什么要问的尽管问。</p><p>“我们生个小孩好不好？”</p><p>“唔……”万茜伸手把张雨绮的手腕抓住，解放了自己的嘴，然后去握她的手：“你想生几个都没问题，乖，我全都听你的。”</p><p>“真的？”“真的啊。”</p><p>“一个就够了……”Omega还没来得及说完，就又被万茜堵住了嘴。</p><p>最后她们转移回床上，浪费了一个小时睡眠时间。</p><p>清理完毕，已经快一点了，张雨绮困得睁不开眼。万茜把她搂进怀里，小声说：“睡吧，乖。”张雨绮“嗯”了一声，缩进被子。她像只沉在梦乡中的猫咪一样，柔软安静，万茜在她额头上吻了一下，也闭上眼睛。</p><p>但万茜没有睡着，她的思绪飘得很远，又回到看到颜色的那一天。万茜记得那时，眼前暗淡无光的画布上突然出现了颜色，张雨绮的背影变得鲜明，一切都变得耀眼起来。红色、黄色、蓝色……层叠的，缤纷又浓烈的颜色落进她眼中。</p><p>不过这一切都比不上张雨绮的色彩。</p><p>万茜想，她是红色的，甜蜜的粉红色。是草莓味的，奶油般甜美的——她的爱人，她的张雨绮。</p><p>她知道，她会和张雨绮一起走进涂抹着浅绿和鹅黄的温暖春日里。她会和她举办婚礼，然后携手开始一段崭新的旅程。</p><p>-</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>圣诞快乐🎁年更(划掉)写手终于……结束得秃然，而且还挺草率(跪歉)，但是真的就到这儿了！希望喜欢！感谢一直以来喜欢这篇的朋友们，写得慢就算了内容还不咋样(再次跪歉)，所以真的真的感谢你们的支持和等待！ㅠㅠ</p><p>P.S. 番外会有的，只是希望我不要再年更(遁走</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 番外Ⅰ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*ABO设定中女Alpha拥有类似男性外生殖器的性器官，请注意避雷哈<br/>*其他预警tag在图片最上面</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>团综开始的时候，张雨绮很隐晦地跟大家提了一下，意思是这几个月的录制就不跟万茜一起住了。她怕俩人住到一起就干柴烈火，而且根据经验来看，就算万茜憋得住她也憋不住。虽然万茜已经向她起誓，说录团综期间绝不标记她，但她还是怕到时候节目还没录完，肚子先大了。</p><p>某一站录制结束，两个人正好都有空，于是在酒店住了一晚。张雨绮恰巧赶上发情期，就做了，万茜还是只给她了一个临时标记。洗完澡出来，张雨绮横在床上问万茜：“你怎么不标记我呢？”</p><p>“不是你不准吗？不小心怀上了怎么办，这节目还没录完，下面咱们都有戏要拍……”</p><p>“不是，我就这么没吸引力吗？你就没有哪次，就……就是，把持不住想标记我那种，没有吗？”</p><p>万茜把张雨绮拉起来，边给她吹头发边回答：“有啊，我经常想标记你，真的。但不是你说的嘛，录节目期间不行，说咱俩住到一起肯定……干柴烈火。”</p><p>“我不是怕你一时冲动……”</p><p>“那么不信任我？”</p><p>“老娘太迷人了，怕你忍不住，”张雨绮反手去挠万茜的腰，“我是真的怕，万一哪次摄像头忘关了，直接给录进去……或者让别人听到……多吓人啊，那真的没脸见人了到时候。”</p><p>“扯吧你，”万茜揉揉张雨绮的湿发，“亲我是你主动亲的，那啥也是你主动勾引的。到底是谁会忍不住啊？”</p><p>张雨绮像安了弹簧一样弹起来，脑壳猛地顶到万茜的下巴，她一个转身，把万茜扑倒在床上，万茜手中吹风机的线扫到床头柜上的东西，瓶瓶罐罐噼里啪啦掉了一地。小狮子骑在Alpha身上，呲牙咧嘴去挠她：“我没有我没有我没有！”</p><p>万茜发出杠铃般的笑声：“哈哈哈哈哈，小猫咪炸毛啦！”</p><p>-</p><p>录完团综，两个人又分别进组拍戏，有时候忙得见都见不到，张雨绮甚至怀疑自己婚可能都结不成了。结果四月底，万茜突然就跟她提了一嘴领证的事情，张雨绮吓了一跳，在电话里问万茜：“干嘛呀？还以为你把这事儿忘了呢。”</p><p>“哪儿能忘了？我一直记着呢，”手机那头传来万茜的笑声，“婚礼想在什么地方办？”</p><p>“随便……其实领个证就行，咱们现在都没公开，想办也不敢啊……”</p><p>“我还以为你会说一大堆很浪漫的地方。”</p><p>“跟你在一起就可以，”张雨绮声音很小，听上去好像是有些哽咽，“家就很好……你在家就很好。”万茜沉默了几秒，问她：“想我了？”张雨绮“嗯”了一声，听到那头又说了一句：“你等会儿啊。”</p><p>张雨绮皱着眉头看手机，还没沉思完，就听到开门的声音——万茜回家了。张雨绮扑过去挂到自家Alpha身上，呜呜哇哇哭了一场，把万茜都吓到了。张雨绮哭是因为万茜已经好久没回过家了，两个人上次见面是在酒店，那天在酒店过了一夜，第二天就又各自忙去了，发情期都是她自己捱过去的。生理上本就憋得很难受，心理上更是受不了这种忙忙碌碌面都见不到的日子，老在心里偷偷想万茜是不是爱工作胜过爱她。</p><p>结果万茜突然说结婚，这下不知道刺激到张雨绮哪根神经了，突然就哭得停不下来。哭得梨花带雨的Omega像个树袋熊一样挂在万茜身上，万茜立在那儿给她顺了半天的背，她才止住了哭，但还是抽抽嗒嗒的，把万茜肩膀都弄湿了。好不容易从Alpha身上下来，一边说Alpha坏一边又搂着人脖子不肯撒手。</p><p>Omega骂了半天，最后还不忘补一句“咱们什么时候领证”。万茜被逗笑了，她抬手给张雨绮擦擦眼角的泪：“你想哪天啊？我都随你，明天就可以。”</p><p>张雨绮不知道从哪摸出了手机，翻日历看了半天，指尖点到万茜生日那天：“那就这时候领。我不管那天你在哪儿，去火星了都得立马回来跟我领证。”</p><p>“知道了，知道了，”万茜蹭蹭张雨绮的鼻尖，“遵命，老婆大人！”</p><p>-</p><p>某个夏夜，张雨绮一个人在家。她抱着万茜给她买的超大泰迪熊，坐在床上看了部电影，电影有点无聊，结尾的时候她已经快看睡着了，片尾音乐一响她就抬手关了，然后匆匆给万茜发了条微信。等了两分钟没等到回信，于是她倒头就睡了。</p><p>万茜当时正在回家的路上，没看到信息。她到家的时候，张雨绮睡得迷迷瞪瞪，开房间门都没把她弄醒。万茜先去洗漱了一下，然后穿着睡衣，黑灯瞎火摸到床边，硬生生把Omega给亲醒了。</p><p>房间里挺黑的，张雨绮先闻到万茜身上的味道，然后摸到万茜毛绒绒的头发，再之后她睁开眼，看到了万茜亮亮的眼睛。没醒透的Omega眨眨眼，发现眼前一抹黑，还以为自己做噩梦呢，愣了半天才意识到自己是醒了。</p><p>“你怎么回来了？”张雨绮揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>“今天是咱俩订婚一周年啊，宝贝，”万茜摁亮床头的手机看了一眼，“不对，还没到，还有二十分钟。”</p><p>张雨绮“嗯”了一声，伸手揽万茜的脖子，嘴上嘟囔道：“结都结了，还在乎什么订婚纪念日啊？烦死人，我都睡着了，你个讨厌鬼又把我弄醒……上来睡觉。”</p><p>“不行，我这大老远赶回来的，跑这一趟多不容易啊，”万茜一条腿压上了床，“跟剧组请了假的，就回来一天……做一次再睡嘛，求你了。”</p><p>张雨绮也不管万茜看不看得着，在黑暗中狠狠瞪她一眼：“好家伙，说出去都要给人乐死！大明星千里迢迢回家一趟目的竟是闹醒媳妇儿求打炮？！”</p><p>“求你，求求你，老婆，憋死我了，”万茜像个大型犬一样在张雨绮臂弯里拱了拱，“上次我又易感期，请假在酒店窝了一天，第二天一大早还起来拍戏，你看我多辛苦，我给孩子挣个奶粉钱也不容易呀。”</p><p>“滚蛋吧你，孩子还不知道在哪儿呢，”张雨绮脸红了，“嚯，那次是易感期啊？咋熬过去的？”</p><p>万茜避重就轻，只拣前半句回：“谁说不知道在哪儿的，这不是正准备造吗？”</p><p>“少来，”张雨绮拧了一把万茜的腰，“先告我易感期是怎么回事。”</p><p>万茜俯下身亲了亲自家Omega，感觉到她信息素的味道已经飘散出来。她吹气似的在张雨绮耳边说：“能怎么回事？我就边哭边想你啊，想着你自己解决咯。你又不是没见过易感期的Alpha，我还能怎么办嘛。”</p><p>“你当时还说是感冒，”Omega说话时手已经摸到Alpha身下硬起来的那处，“怎么啦，有易感期很丢人吗？”</p><p>万茜“嘶”了一声，身子往下压了几寸：“丢人啊，Alpha止不住地哭哭啼啼像什么样……别，媳妇儿，别弄了，下次我第一时间就告诉你，真的。”</p><p>“你说的，下次必须给我打电话啊！光靠想怎么弄啊……起码得听着我的声音吧。”张雨绮说完，抱着万茜翻了个身，两人调了个位置，她骑在Alpha身上，居高临下看着她：“要做快点做，老娘还要睡觉。”</p><p>万茜笑起来，伸手去揉张雨绮的胸：“我能快吗？你自己家Alpha你不知道？我哪次快了？”张雨绮被她这三连问气得要死：“不快就证明给我看！”</p><p>话音还没落，张雨绮就被万茜摁回床上去了。万茜把她圈在身下亲了起来，身上也开始散出信息素的味道——Alpha准备全方位压制她家这个嘴硬的小猫。Omega态度果然软下来，挂着她的脖子开始求了：“亲亲我。”</p><p>Alpha带着薄荷味道的吻落在她唇上，软绵绵的，像唇上落了一块棉花糖，又像在尝一杯加了薄荷叶的茱莉普。张雨绮觉得好像有点醉，她感觉眼前有亮亮的小星星在转。</p><p>万茜摸了摸张雨绮的后颈，感觉到腺体那里热乎乎的，她笑了笑，开始吻她的侧颈，不怀好意的在靠近腺体的地方留下水痕。张雨绮被她撩拨得呻吟起来，很自觉的开始解身上碍事的衣物。</p><p>Omega已经湿了，下面像温过的黄油，滑腻绵软，万茜差点以为她整个人都要化成水。她吻了又吻，草草给张雨绮扩张两下，然后就把性器送了进去。湿热紧致的软肉拥上来，两个人都爽得头皮发紧，万茜低下头吻了吻张雨绮，然后挺动起身体。张雨绮已经很熟悉自家Alpha，她知道怎么样才能让她更舒服，Alpha喜欢的频率她一样很清楚，所以开始拱着腰腹迎合她的顶弄。</p><p>淫靡的水声回响起来，软肉撞击的声音也越发清晰，张雨绮哼叫着，呻吟声都被顶得破碎，她边喘边叫万茜的名字，要她再快一点，再狠一点。信息素的味道在空气中弥漫交缠，蓬勃的欲念将人卷入情潮的漩涡，几乎要让人在快感中溺毙。张雨绮已泄过一次，痉挛收缩的甬道和止不住颤抖的双腿仍迎着Alpha的动作，将她紧紧拥在身前。万茜的笑声里带着点喘，她在张雨绮耳边小声问道：“还觉得我快吗？”</p><p>“不……茜茜，唔……你慢点儿……”</p><p>万茜体贴的放缓了速度，她搂着张雨绮的腰带她坐起来，让她在上面，要她按她自己喜欢的节奏来。张雨绮抱着万茜的肩，边上下动着边唔唔嗯嗯地叫。浑圆饱满的乳随着她的动作轻晃，时不时顶到万茜身上，万茜被她蹭得心痒，便腾出手去揉那绵软的两团，还坏心思的去捏挺立泛红的顶端。</p><p>“标记我，”张雨绮突然哑着嗓子开口，“茜茜，我不想等了……标记我吧。”</p><p>万茜被这句话吓得一滞，手上的动作都停下来。她顿了几秒，然后越过张雨绮，伸长手开了床头的灯，接着她看到了Omega微湿的眼睛。</p><p>万茜犹豫了一下，小声问道：“真的可以吗？宝宝，你想好了？”张雨绮郑重地点头：“我想我的身体和心都属于你……完全属于你。”</p><p>Alpha的眼尾因蒸腾的欲望和浓烈的爱意而泛红，Omega心理和生理上的迎合使她感到眩晕。她再次让Omega躺到柔软的床上，然后侧着身，从她身后将自己送进去，轻缓地顶入那方从未被探访过的幽深秘境。</p><p>疼痛让张雨绮蹙紧了眉，她急促地喘息起来，小声叫着万茜的名字，要她轻一点。万茜便停下动作，俯下身去吻她，希望她能好受些。陌生的快感逐渐在Omega体内觉醒，酥麻的感觉顺着尾椎向上传递。张雨绮轻缓地动了动，她再次低声呻吟起来，然后红着脸示意万茜继续。得到允许的Alpha继续抽送起来，一次又一次破开滑腻潮热的软肉，顶进生殖腔。</p><p>最后一次，Alpha低吟着把自己送到最深处，然后在Omega体内成结。与此同时，她咬上张雨绮的后颈，在腺体处注入了自己的信息素。身体里异样的感觉使张雨绮呜咽了一声，她握着万茜的手，小声哭起来。她边哭边说：“我爱你，万茜，我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你，”万茜吻她的侧颈，“张雨绮，我永远爱你。”</p><p>等待结的消退还需要一些时间，于是两个人就那样抱着，吻了又吻。交缠的信息素味道缱绻又迷人，漫出薄荷与奶油的清甜。</p><p>“宝宝，”万茜拿拇指抹掉张雨绮额角的薄汗，“咱们要有宝宝了。”Omega累坏了，几乎没精力回话，她半阖着眼，感觉困意像潮水一样袭来。万茜笑着看她，重复之前的话：“我爱你，宝宝。”</p><p>张雨绮摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，虽然还不知道结果，但她觉得应该就是这次了。“以后你要多爱一个了，”她小声说，“你要爱两个宝贝。”</p><p>“当然，”万茜蹭了蹭张雨绮的后颈，“我会分一点爱给他的。”</p><p>“要分一半！”</p><p>“好好好，一半——”</p><p>“不对，要跟爱我一样……要比爱我还多！”</p><p>“好——”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 番外Ⅱ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*ABO设定中女Alpha拥有类似男性外生殖器的性器官，请注意避雷哈<br/>*孕期play，注意避雷<br/>*其他预警tag在图片最上面</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有了永久标记之后，张雨绮整个人好像都不太一样了。她比以前更黏人，像怕冷的猫咪，需要温暖的怀抱。万茜觉得她有点像假孕的兔子，明明还什么动静都没有，就已经在看婴儿床婴儿车，每天埋在那儿浏览网页，头几乎要钻进手机里。过了一阵子她又开始频繁进出厕所，一脸期待地捧着验孕棒进去，然后又垂头丧气地出来。</p><p>万茜觉得她特别好玩儿，就想逗她，于是老去摸她的背。有一天晚上张雨绮被她摸毛了，一个鲤鱼打挺，翻过身质问万茜：“干嘛啊你一天天的，摸个没完……到底啥意思嘛？新的性癖？”万茜傻乐起来：“你知道母兔子会假孕吗？我觉得你现在这状态，有点儿像。”</p><p>“什么东西啊？”张雨绮看着万茜那副样子就感觉不是好事，她摸到手机，查了两分钟，回头狠狠掐了一把万茜的腰：“你变态！”万茜吃痛，叫了一声，委屈巴巴回她：“干嘛拧我……宝贝，你别太紧张了，该来的一定会来，现在还没到时候呢，你天天干着急也没用啊……一次不行的话，我们再多来几次嘛。”张雨绮气鼓鼓地背过身去：“滚你的！成结了都没能怀上的话，我就把你踹了。”</p><p>说是这么说，但张雨绮还是消停了几天。又过了小半个月，她实在忍不了了，干脆直接跑到医院去检查。做完检查，她欢天喜地抱着电话打给万茜，说你要当爹啦。那会儿万茜在拍广告，休息的时候正好接到了张雨绮的电话，她下巴差点没给惊掉了。挂了电话之后她拖起长裙就跑，秒变短跑运动员，谁都没追上她。</p><p>万茜冲回家的时候，张雨绮正窝在沙发上看电影，她一个箭步冲上去，把人拉进怀里，结果却一句话都没说出来。张雨绮是盘着腿坐的，最后给抱得腿都麻了，只好拿胳膊怼怼万茜：“我腿麻了。”</p><p>“哦哦哦，对不起，”万茜慌忙地松开手，“能这样坐吗？会不会有什么影响？”</p><p>张雨绮笑得很大声。</p><p>过了一会儿，有电话打进来，万茜接了，语气相当之狂傲：“啊？违约金要多少就交，我现在没空搭理那些。什么什么事？我要当爹了！什么事儿能比这个重要啊？什么呀？哎不管了，推了！”张雨绮缩在万茜怀里咯咯地笑，好不容易止住了，她伸手戳了戳万茜：“推个屁呀，给我回去干活儿去！奶粉钱不要挣啊？”</p><p>万茜跟她大眼瞪小眼：“回哪儿去？今年我要休假，你也休假！”“去你的，该工作就工作，”张雨绮站起来，“我送你去。别这么任性，小心人家写你耍大牌。”</p><p>当天万茜被张雨绮扭送回去，也就是在那天晚上，她俩这段瞒了好久的地下情终于公开。发完官宣之后两个人手机上各种消息弹得飞快，搞得人眼花，干脆一起扔旁边不管了，然后俩人窝在一起悠闲地看了部电影。</p><p>从那以后她们外出也形影不离，开始出双入对，空闲时一直都黏在一起。最开始看到狗仔还会躲着走，之后看到也懒得躲了，有时候还故意在狗仔面前搂搂抱抱，次数多了，最后搞得狗仔都懒得拍了。</p><p>-</p><p>怀孕第六个月的时候，某天张雨绮突然跟万茜说已经把孩子的小名想好了。万茜正在看剧本，听她讲话，马上偏头看她：“叫什么？”</p><p>“小夏天。”</p><p>万茜暗忖着，本来想说可以晚点再决定，但是张雨绮直勾勾看着她，眼睛好像两个小月亮，万茜一看就知道她在等自己夸她。</p><p>夏天，小夏天。倒也蛮好的，她们在上一个夏天相爱，而她们的孩子会在下一个夏天出生。</p><p>“好啊，”万茜冲她笑，“那大名呢？”</p><p>“大名你来想啊，我都想了小名了。”</p><p>万茜想了整整两天，最后跟张雨绮说，准备给孩子取名万夏。她知道张雨绮想要给孩子取这个名字，张雨绮没说，但她就是知道。果然，张雨绮听完就从沙发上蹿起来，她扑过去抱万茜，听起来很开心：“爱你！希望宝宝喜欢这个名字！”</p><p>Omega已经圆起来的肚子顶着万茜，把万茜顶得几乎紧张起来，她往后退了点：“乖乖，你悠着点儿。”张雨绮拱在她颈间：“没事的，你也太小心了……茜茜，我上次问过了，人家说Omega怀孕中期偶尔做一次不会有影响的……”“哎哟，之前不是说过这事了，”万茜打断她，“再忍一忍嘛，反正你现在不会有发情期困扰……再忍半年就行。”</p><p>Alpha没办法理解Omega生理上的感受，孕期的确不会被发情期困扰，但是Omega仍然需要被Alpha信息素的味道包围，那会让他们觉得安全。在家的时候，万茜不会用药物控制信息素，张雨绮可以闻到她身上的薄荷味，但时间一长，久而不闻其香，仅仅有信息素的味道已经不够了，张雨绮需要她的Alpha用实际行动来安抚她。她提过几次，万茜总是不配合，有一次差点就哄骗成功了，可万茜及时刹车，抓起睡袍就往外跑——她去自行解决了。</p><p>万茜说完话，张雨绮不搭腔，只是继续抱着她。抱着抱着，手开始往下摸，万茜想拦没拦住，隔着布料被张雨绮握住了。她倒抽一口凉气，扒拉张雨绮的手：“乖，别闹。”张雨绮坚决不松手：“不要！”</p><p>她手上稍微用了点力，揉了几下，Alpha很快就硬了，身体都绷紧了。她又隔着布料动了动，立刻就被万茜扣住了手腕：“别闹……别闹，别摸了。”“我给你弄嘛，”张雨绮撒娇，“我帮你，这总可以吧？”</p><p>Omega主动帮忙当然比自己解决要好，万茜默许了，乖乖任张雨绮把她推坐到沙发上。张雨绮先是面对着她，坐她腿上给她打，两个人边亲边弄。没过多久万茜就感觉到张雨绮故意放慢了速度，她不慌不忙的，搞得万茜开始不自觉地拱腰，往她手心里顶：“宝宝，快点儿……”</p><p>张雨绮干脆直接撒手：“就不，你自己也不准动！不帮我解决，那你也不准解决！”万茜咬了咬牙：“那我用手帮你……”“不要，”张雨绮又拨弄她两下，“手跟这玩意儿有区别吗？反正都要进去。”</p><p>Alpha终于动摇了。她把张雨绮拉低了些，凑上去亲她耳垂，含糊地说话：“不舒服的话马上跟我说。”Omega计谋得逞，乐得连连点头，侧过去寻Alpha的唇。两个人接吻，湿软的舌纠缠到一起，张雨绮似乎尝到了属于万茜的清新的薄荷味。那味道让她不自觉地打了个颤。</p><p>孕期的Omega仍然会散发信息素，情动时味道更浓郁，万茜觉得自己要被甜腻的奶油味淹没了。她的Omega甜美、柔软，闻起来像草莓蛋糕。万茜感觉有点晕乎，揉捏的力道逐渐重了些，张雨绮在她的抚弄下呻吟出声。</p><p>虽然好久没做了，但Omega刻在基因里的本能让张雨绮几乎不需要前戏就湿了。终于坐到Alpha身上的那一刻，她小声呼了一口气，万茜握着她的腰问她：“不舒服吗？”张雨绮憋了半天，眼尾都红了，她趴在万茜耳边小声说：“人家好爽……老公，动一动。”</p><p>一个Omega对伴侣说这样话，无异于给伴侣打了针催情剂，万茜开始向上顶弄，性器擦过敏感的软肉，害张雨绮喘得厉害。怀孕的Omega比以前要沉，抱着感觉很踏实，许久没有被照顾过的内部湿热紧致，万茜的呼吸也逐渐急促起来。她抱着张雨绮顶弄，同时将唇贴到Omega饱满圆润的乳上，犬齿刮蹭过白皙的软肉，激得张雨绮哼叫起来。上下都被体贴地照顾到，快感如潮水一般侵袭着身体，没过几轮，Omega跪都跪不太稳了，颤着腿根要往下坐，基本全靠Alpha撑着她才能动弹。“茜茜……”张雨绮无力地叫，整个人都伏到万茜身上了。万茜应了一声，没想到张雨绮居然开口催她：“快点儿，唔嗯……摸摸我。”</p><p>万茜小声笑了起来，摸了摸她的肚子，然后又往下，揉按她肿胀的小粒。酥麻的快感从尾椎向上传递，也许是因为太久没做，张雨绮叫得比以前还要撩人。她的Alpha还没要射，她已经咬着下唇泄了一回，湿黏的体液做了润滑，Alpha顶得更顺利了。张雨绮觉得身体里好像有火在烧，火舌卷过去，让她浑身燥热，Alpha硬热的性器也让她全身发烫，想要呻吟叫喊。</p><p>那晚做完，张雨绮累得腿软，最后是被万茜抱去洗的澡，之后回床上，挨到枕头的那一秒她就睡着了。夜里不知怎么的她突然醒了一次，迷迷瞪瞪的，恍惚间好像听到万茜在说话，仔细辨认一下，又感觉她好像不是在跟自己说。</p><p>万茜伏在张雨绮肚子旁边，小声念叨着：“夏天，你别怪爸爸啊，是你妈非要……我真的尽量很小幅度了……哎呀现在跟你说这个太早了，反正，反正没有下次了哈。是我不对，不该……”</p><p>“嘟囔什么呢在这儿？赶紧睡觉，”突然一只手拧上万茜的耳朵，“待会儿把宝宝吵醒了……宝宝要是踢我我就踢你！”</p><p>“行行行——睡觉睡觉！”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 番外Ⅲ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>预产期快到了，张雨绮有点儿焦虑。</p><p>“你真要看我生孩子啊？那些图你看着不渗得慌？好他妈可怕，我好害怕啊老公。”张雨绮握着万茜的手，一脸紧张。万茜想了一下，把那几张图片在脑海里过了一遍，很严肃地回答张雨绮：“没事儿，我不怕的。”张雨绮的眉头蹙起来，一副要哭的样子，万茜以为她很感动，想着等她夸完自己，一定要给她一个吻作为回礼，没想到张雨绮半天就憋出一句：“废话，又不是你生。”</p><p>万茜想，成吧，孕妇的心思你别猜。</p><p>因为张雨绮特害怕，所以提前了几天就住进医院了。本来是没必要住的，张雨绮非说觉得哪哪都不对劲，硬要万茜给她办了住院，万茜拿她一点办法没有，只好把她送去了。</p><p>小家伙似乎不想那么早来到世界上，预产期过了三天了，还是一点动静都没有。住院住了也快一个星期了，本来床位就紧张，张雨绮光住着又不生，两边家长都替她着急。倒是不差那俩钱住院，但万茜也觉得怪不好意思的，后面几天每次进出病房都压低帽檐拉高口罩，生怕别人看出来她是张雨绮家属，更怕别的Alpha逮住她问：你老婆到底啥时候生啊？</p><p>每天陪床的时候，万茜都睡不踏实，她老会半夜醒过来，因为怕睡太死听不见张雨绮喊她，睡之前又总给自己太多心理暗示，更睡不好。每次醒过来，看到张雨绮挺个大肚子在那儿睡得安安稳稳，香得不行，她又只能惨兮兮抱着毯子躺下。</p><p>在妈妈肚子里睡得相当安稳的小家伙于第五天傍晚姗姗来迟。张雨绮疼得冒汗，死去活来到次日凌晨才进产房，万茜伸手让她握着，她不握，抬手抠万茜的胳膊，在万茜胳膊上抠出好几个小月牙。万茜心一横，说老婆要不然你咬我吧，张雨绮边叫边骂她：“滚！老子没劲！”</p><p>万茜和张雨绮在那天清晨，迎来了她们的第一个孩子。是个小公主，取名万夏。</p><p>护士把清理好的小家伙抱在怀里，想给万茜看，万茜却完全顾不上她，光忙着给张雨绮擦汗了。刚生产完的Omega小脸惨白，她有气无力握上自家Alpha的手：“万茜……没有下一个了，我他娘的下半身完全没知觉了，真的。”“好好好，咱不生了。”万茜又想哭又想笑，看着她，心里有一万句感谢要说，又只想亲亲她让她赶快休息。张雨绮挣扎着扒拉开万茜的手，费劲地抬起点胳膊，向护士摇了摇：“我想看看她。”</p><p>护士把孩子抱了过来，万茜小心翼翼把她搂进怀里，像在接世界上最珍贵的瓷器。“小夏天，你好啊。”她抱着小粉团子一样的女儿，尾音带着颤，几乎要哭出来。张雨绮在床上叫她：“茜茜，别哭呀。”</p><p>“我没哭。”</p><p>“我说真的，你忍着点，”张雨绮撇嘴，“我可受不了两个人一起哭，太闹了。”“行行行，我不哭……宝宝，这是妈妈，”万茜把小团子放到张雨绮怀里，“她是我的宝宝，你的妈妈。”</p><p>“搁这儿绕口令呢？闺女这么小，又听不懂，”张雨绮伸了食指去点小家伙粉嘟嘟的掌心，“宝贝，你爸是个傻蛋，别跟她学，到时候一起变笨了。”</p><p>万茜哭笑不得，觉得自己老婆真的是很有个性一Omega。</p><p>捱过了手忙脚乱的阶段，俩人逐渐习惯了身边多了个小家伙后的生活。</p><p>万夏不太爱哭闹，挺顽皮的，胆子挺大，对什么都好奇，张雨绮非说是像万茜。她能站起来之后，有天不知道怎么回事跌了一跤，从沙发滚到地上，摔一大屁墩，竟然也不哭，就坐地上玩，反射弧长得没边。张雨绮冲过来把她抱到怀里，她才想起什么似的，开始哇哇大哭。</p><p>万茜听到响，从厨房奔出来，看到张雨绮抱着个嗷嗷大哭的粉团子，问她咋回事，张雨绮有点不好意思：“夏天自己扒着沙发背站那里玩儿，我就想去拿你相机来着，谁知道她没站住咕咚一下滚地上了……也没哭啊刚刚，我抱着才晓得哭。”</p><p>“你把人屁股颠痛了吧？”</p><p>“哪有！明明是这小家伙跟你一样，蔫儿坏，看到人了就要撒娇，没人管她她自己也好好的。”</p><p>万茜笑出声来，凑过去给张雨绮一个吻，夏天夹在俩人中间，看没人搭理她，哭得更凶了。张雨绮又瞪万茜一眼：“你惹的，你抱！”万茜只好把夏天接过来，夏天趴她怀里，突然被什么转移了注意力，揪着围裙肩带上的小兔子印花看，看着看着就不哭了。</p><p>“气死我算了，亲爹身上啥都好是吧？看个小兔子就不哭了，亲妈怎么哄都哄不好，”张雨绮凑过去捏夏天的小脸，“今晚你跟你爹睡吧，你妈心碎了……什么声音啊茜茜？”</p><p>万茜把万夏往张雨绮怀里一丢，把拖鞋当钉鞋踩，边往厨房狂奔边撂下一句：“锅扑了！”</p><p>还好抢救及时，当晚一家三口吃了顿大补羊汤。晚上万夏又吃了一顿奶之后很快就睡了，张雨绮哄完她，踱到阳台，躺到躺椅上说要看星星。看了半天没看到几颗，只有蓝黑的一片的天，云也稀薄，不起一丝波澜。万茜收拾完屋子，晃到她身后，弯着腰垂下头吻她，清凉的薄荷味随之笼罩过来。</p><p>两个人亲得气都快喘不上来，张雨绮感觉后颈上的腺体都有点热了。她拽着万茜，要她坐过来抱着自己，万茜便照做。俩人头靠着头一起看夜空，张雨绮突然抬手指着天：“蓝黑色的。咱家阳台地砖是米白的，地板是原木色，夏天的房间是粉蓝色系的……茜茜，你是什么颜色的？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我觉得你是红色的。”</p><p>“为啥？”</p><p>张雨绮不回答，只是有一搭没一搭拨着万茜的头发。发卷在她手上绕了两圈，她转脸看万茜，棕黑的瞳仁像琥珀一样，在夜色中微微发亮。“因为这世上我见到的第一抹彩色就是你这儿的颜色啊，”张雨绮笑着拿食指点点万茜的唇，“红色的，世界上最好看的颜色。”</p><p>万茜捉住张雨绮的手，吻了一下，然后去寻她的唇。甜蜜的，温暖的，奶油味道的。“你是彩色的，”万茜说，“像彩虹糖，哗啦一下从罐子里倒出来，于是我眼前什么颜色都有啦。”</p><p>“你这张嘴啊……真是，”张雨绮脸有点红，“我好爱你，茜茜。”</p><p>“我也爱你，宝贝。”</p><p>-</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>